


In a Heartbeat

by Noobie421



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Ass Danny, Bad Ass Donnie, Bad Ass Jon, Brotherhood, Gen, Horror, M/M, M/M Relations, M/M kissing, Men in love, Mild Language, NKOTB - Freeform, Romance, Survival, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobie421/pseuds/Noobie421
Summary: This is a What-if Apocalypse story that is slightly AU, and Donnie/Jon centric. Warning: Major character deaths, sorry(!). Violence, Sexual situations. Non-graphic M/M sexual relations. Minor reference to child abuse.





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Because there aren't enough Donathan stories on the web, I decided to write one as a challenge to myself for my favorite fan fiction pairing. This is my first fan fiction and I really didn't mean for it to be this long! This is a slightly AU-story. Names, places and dates have been changed or altered to flow with the story. Military and Medical references may not be accurate. This story has not been proofed so all mistakes are mine. Major character deaths are not too graphic but may be disturbing. I do not know any of the New Kids, this story is a work of fiction. So get your tea, some tissues and enjoy!

“I know why you guys brought me here,” Jon said, playfully punching Donnie in the arm, as they walked out of the recording studio and Donnie locked the heavy, security door. It was still only late morning, but they had just finished the final tracks for the day. The new album was almost finished and it was going to be another blockbuster as far as Donnie was concerned. He didn’t tell Jon that he isolated a few Jon tracks as solos for the fans listening pleasure. Jon had a beautiful voice to match his handsome face, if he wasn’t so shy he could give Joe and Jordan a run for their money.  
  
“I think Harley is downstairs calling Jordan right now letting him know you guys are bringing me to his house for my surprise birthday party.” Jon continued.  
  
“Oh my God,” Donnie cried, frantically, as they entered the elevator and his friend pushed the first floor button. “Please, don’t let them know you know! It would ruin everything!”  
  
“You guys…” Jon laughed and shook his head. “Wasn’t the Thanksgiving fiasco enough this year? That was only a few days ago, you know!”  
  
“Come on you only turn 43 once! This is special, and everyone’s gonna be there this time!” They arrived on the first floor with a loud ding. They started walking toward the large lobby of the studio building. ”Jordan’s been planning this for months! You’re married and everything, and Danny is still upset that we never got to throw you a proper bachelor party!”  
  
Jon shook his head again, and was just about to say something when Harley ran up to meet them. His handsome husband was all smiles, obviously excited about the surprise party, as he gave Jon a kiss and then a loving embrace. There were a few people in the lobby who smiled at their cute display, but Donnie always noticed the ones that turned away in disgust. That made Donnie more determined than ever to support the happy couple. ‘If only they were lucky enough to find love and happiness like Jon and Harley, they wouldn’t be turnin’ their faces,’ he thought. His heart burst with happiness for his friend, and Harley was an awesome addition to the New Kids family.  
  
“So, honey, ready to go?” Harley asked and kissed Jon again briefly. Jon could tell his husband could barely contain keeping his ‘surprise’ party a secret from him.  
  
“I got brunch reservations at an awesome place!’ Harley said, his expressive eyes glistening mischievously. “There’s a car waiting for us…”  
  
Donnie gave Jon a pleading look over Harley’s head. ‘Please don’t tell him you know about the surprise party!’ Jon smiled and hugged Harley closely. He decided to play along. He couldn’t bear to take that playful, happy look off of Harley’s face.  
  
“Alright, baby, let’s go, I’m starving!” Jon put an arm around his husband’s shoulders and Harley winked at Donnie, as one conspirator to another. Donnie sighed as they exited the building. He pulled his coat more closely about him, winter was fast approaching, even though the sun was shining, they were greeted by a light, cold wind. Waiting for them in the lobby driveway was a shiny, new Electric eco-friendly SUV that Jon had been lusting over for a while now. Jon’s eyes went wide.  
  
“What is this?” he breathed. He loved it! Harley’s smile widened.  
  
“Do you like it? It’s one of your birthday presents, sweetheart!” Harley exclaimed. He leaned into Jon.  
  
“ONE of my birthday presents?” Jon asked, eyebrows raised. He loved his husband, and especially the light in his expressive eyes when he was happy, and one of Harley’s loves was making Jon happy.  
  
“Well, the other one comes later…” Harley said seductively. “In private!”  
  
Donnie laughed as Jon blushed and Harley walked over to the new car. He adjusted his red scarf and opened the car door with a flourish not noticing the ground slightly shifting beneath him.  
  
“Hurry up, my love, your chariot aw-“ Suddenly Harley and the SUV disappeared under the façade of the building as the ground jolted sharply beneath their feet. Jon and Donnie were thrown backwards away from the vehicle as the building behind them collapsed on itself. The world around them was thrown into chaos.  
  
*************  
  
Jon came to slowly, his ears ringing and there was was a slight pressure on his chest. The noise of collapsing buildings and car alarms was deafening. He opened his eyes to see he was lying on his back staring at an orange, smoke-filled sky. He thought he could hear someone calling his name from far away.  
  
‘What happened?’ he thought dimly. He gasped out loud as he started to sit up and whatever was on his chest fell with a clinking noise onto his lap. It was small pieces of debris of the studio building he guessed, but had not hit him hard enough to break anything and his legs were free. He looked around dazed.  
  
“Oh, Thank God!” Donnie cried, frantically moving debris off his own legs. He got swiftly to his feet and worked his way to Jon over the bits and pieces of what was once a four-story building. ‘How did he get way over there?’ Jon thought.  
  
“Donnie?” Jon asked, still disoriented. There was blood all over Donnie’s face from various small cuts. He could only guess his face looked the same. Realization suddenly hit him and his eyes grew wide. “HARLEY!” he screamed and jumped to his feet and ran toward the area where his husband had been standing just moments before.  
  
Instead of the open-spaced curb there were now large chunks of the whole ornate façade of the studio building. The rest of the building had miraculously fallen in on itself behind him and Donnie, missing them by inches but crushing all those inside. Jon leapt on the large pile of rubble frantically removing bricks and chunks of cement from where he thought his husband might be trapped. “Harley! I’m getting you out of there, babe. Don’t worry, I’m here, I’m here. Please, babe, please be okay. I love you, I love you!” Jon rambled on as he worked. He barely noticed Donnie beside him helping him toss the largest chunks of debris until they uncovered what appeared to be Harley’s arm, the wedding band that adorned his left hand defiantly gleaming in the smoke-filled, late-morning sunlight.  
  
“Harley!” Jon screamed, redoubling his efforts as Donnie slowly reached down and felt for a pulse, his hand shook with dread. During his acting career playing a cop on TV he had experience taking a pulse. He found none. He searched again for Jon’s sake. ‘Please, don’t be dead, Harley. Please.’ He begged, inwardly. But the rest of Jon’s beloved husband lay beneath the rest of the largest pieces of the building’s façade and he knew it was a hopeless cause. There was no way they were going to get Harley out of there themselves, even if it was just for his body. His mind was still trying to comprehend if this was reality or just a terrible dream! His dear friend and Jon’s beloved husband, Harley, was...dead? His body started to shake in disbelief. He looked up sadly at Jon who would not stop moving debris, his hands were scraped and bloody.  
  
“Jon,” Donnie said softly, his eyes welled up and his voice shaking with grief, his heart breaking for his friend. But Jon didn’t hear him. “Jon!” Donnie said more sternly and louder, but Jon was choosing not to hear him. Donnie stood up and grabbed Jon’s arm. Jon pulled away and glared at Donnie.  
  
“Jon-“  
  
“Don’t!” Jon warned. His hazel-green eyes fiery with anger. “Don’t say it! Keep going, we’ve got to get Harley out of there! He’s hurt!”  
  
Donnie shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “Jon, he’s… it’s too late. Too late…”  
  
“No!” Jon cried, and continued moving away the debris. Not caring now that his hands were torn and bleeding from the sharp bricks and mortar. Donnie was just going to call out for help when the ground shook again, once again knocking them both off their feet. Donnie was able to stagger to his feet and grabbed Jon by the waist as the rest of the remains of the building started coming down. Without realizing it he had pulled a hysterical Jon out into an open area of the street where they witnessed the whole row of buildings on the block collapsing seemingly at the same time. The noise was deafening. He closed his eyes to keep from witnessing the people around them that were trying to escape only to be crushed by debris.  
  
Donnie threw them to the ground and he placed himself on top of a flailing Jon, who was on his back and fighting him, crying out for his husband into Donnie’s chest. Donnie closed his eyes tightly waiting for their turn to be crushed. After a short eternity, the ground settled again to an eerie silence save Jon’s cries and death throes of the buildings and people around them. Donnie lifted his head slowly. They were surrounded by large, heavy chunks of the buildings, forming almost fort-like walls around them, miraculously sparing them from the utter devastation around them. He held Jon close as the distraught man cried and screamed for Harley, still trying to understand what had just happened and why.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion down the smoky street. Followed by another close by. Then it was time for Donnie to scream in horror as it looked like a wide beam of fire was barreling down the street toward them. Donnie again hit the ground behind a large chunk of debris, with Jon below him as they were surrounded by heat and spattered with debris and ash, the loud sound of it was terrifying. Were they in a war zone? Donnie held Jon down even more, his survival mode kicking in. The heat intensified as the sizzling beam of fire passed over them. His brain was screaming for them to get out of there, but where was safety? Where could they run? He lay frozen, doing his best to shield his best friend from the impending doom around them hoping the end would at least be quick.  
  
*************  
  
Again, it grew quiet save for the crackling sound of flames around them. Donnie, raised his head slowly to see what had happened. Jon was underneath him, holding onto him crying quietly into his shoulder, knowing that his best friend would never judge him for it. Donnie held Jon close as he rose to his knees and inspected their surroundings.  
  
The city block was totally decimated and unrecognizable. Smoke was everywhere and the street was littered with building debris and now, countless burning vehicles and human bodies. He didn’t see anyone else and that frightened him even more. ‘My God, my God,’ he whispered. He patted Jon’s back in comfort, but it was more to comfort himself. He couldn’t panic, he couldn’t. Somehow, they had to get out of there.  
  
“Jon,” Donnie said as gently as he could. His voice was still shaky and hoarse from screaming and breathing the smoke-filled air. “We have to go, we have to get out of here…”  
  
Jon held him tighter, whispering Harley’s name over and over. He was in shock, his body violently trembling even in his thick winter jacket. Donnie had to calm him down.  
  
“Jon, we have to get out of here…”  
  
“No! No!” Jon cried, not moving, so badly wanting to wake up from the horrible nightmare that had befallen them.  
  
“Jon, listen to me, okay?” Donnie tried to sound calmer than he felt. “We have to get to Jordan’s house, okay? Jordan and the family might know what happened. We’ll be safe there. We’ll be safe.”  
  
Saying Jon’s brother’s name did the trick and he had Jon’s attention. He pulled shakily back from Donnie. Donnie looked at his best friend trying desperately to assure him as well as himself that their answers were just 8 miles away. Those tear-filled, hazel eyes locked onto his, immediate trust in them. Jon nodded subtly, closing his eyes before daring to look around them. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
“I can’t leave, Harley…” he whispered, then closed his eyes again in a pained expression. “Can’t leave him.”  
  
Donnie pulled him close again. “I know, Jon, I know, but we – you can’t do anything for him now…” he held back a sob, feeling his friend’s pain. He loved Harley too, for being the best thing that ever happened to Jon. The light and love that Harley had brought into Jon’s life was gone now, maybe forever. Donnie didn’t want to think about that right now. He knew that there was no way Harley would want Jon to give up and die there too. "We have to get out of here..."  
  
“But…” Jon stammered, looking at the remains of the studio building which had covered over the area Harley and his gift to Jon had been.  
  
“Jon, Harley loved you, more than anything. If there is a chance to save your life, you know he would want that. You know that.” Donnie said, noticing flames were getting stronger and soon their path to Jordan’s house would be blocked. “He would want you to take that chance, Jon, and get to your brother. Please let me help you.”  
  
Jon didn’t say anything more but allowed Donnie to lift him up onto his feet. It took Donnie a few moments to get his bearings, as it was difficult to see the end of either side of the street with all the smoke pouring from the burning buildings that surrounded them. What was eerie to Donnie was that it seemed that they were the only survivors in the area. He didn’t see anyone else alive and trying to escape. And most terrifying, was the fact that there was no trace of who had attacked them. Were they surrounded? Were their attackers lying in wait to pick off any survivors? The area looked empty of any signs of life. Regardless, Donnie was going to get them out of there!  
  
“Okay, come on,” Donnie said softly and put an arm around Jon’s shoulder, gently leading him away. Slowly and warily the duo made their way out of the burning city toward the safety of Jordan’s house in the suburbs.  
  
*************  
  
Several hours and about six laborious, horrifying miles later…  
  
“I think we’re almost there, Jon, how you holding up?” Donnie asked his friend, who was following behind him eyes now downcast. Jon didn’t say anything, he just nodded in acknowledgement and kept walking.  
  
Once they had gotten out of the small city and onto the main highway they got a better view of the city, eyes wide, they surveyed the complete devastation behind them, the whole city was engulfed in fire. Donnie had hoped they could catch a ride to the suburbs but every street they walked on had burning cars; hulks of metal, some with poor souls inside others with drivers and passengers dead nearby… Donnie was sure he would never be able to sleep again as he witnessed nightmarish scene after nightmarish scene. Jon actually got sick a few times along the way, especially one scene where it looked like a family was in process of escaping… everything that was alive was now burnt beyond recognition or lay in smoldering heaps. It was unclear who or what was responsible for the complete annihilation of thousands of people, they didn’t encounter any attacks or see any attackers–the only sound was the crackling of flames.  
  
They stopped at a gas station to find water before leaving the city limits. Jon waited for Donnie just outside the door of the gas station's mini-mart. Donnie checked his cellphone again; it was at 20% and absolutely no signal. Donnie sighed and gripped Jon's shoulder in reassurance as he readied himself to enter the mini-mart. "Stay here, Jon, I'll be right back, promise!" As he entered the mart he had to block out the gruesome scenes as he walked down the aisles. It was eerie, the way that items in the store were untouched, there were no burn marks at all, but there were burnt remains of people who were either oblivious to what happened or had tried to hide behind the aisles of products. ‘What the hell kind of weapon does this?’ Donnie thought, ‘And, how the hell are Jon and I still alive?’ He kept checking through the mart's large windows, to make sure that Jon was still there waiting as he worked his way to the now-silent, refrigerated beverage area. Donnie was able to get a few large bottles of water and a bag to carry them in for him and Jon, and just because Donnie would have felt bad if he didn’t, he left money to cover the purchase on the cash register. He noticed the Massachusetts maps next to the register and grabbed one. ‘Might come in handy,’ he thought. Once outside he gave Jon one of the full bags and they continued their trek to Jordan’s house.  
  
They did not encounter one living being the whole journey, no birds, no rodents, nothing. And, to their relief, no attackers.  
  
Just outside of Jordan’s neighborhood, Jon stopped suddenly, shaking uncontrollably. Donnie was by his side instantly. “Come on, Jon, we’re almost there, then we can clean up and bandage your hands.”  
  
Jon looked down at his torn and bloody hands. Most of his deep cuts had thin scabs on them now, but they were still a bloody mess. He didn’t realize how bad they were, the debris on top of Harley had been so sharp…Jon shook his head as he relived his husband’s death, and wrapped his arms around himself in complete agony. “I don’t understand what’s happened? What’s happened here Donnie? How- how are we alive? We’re - we’re alive and-and everyone else are dead?” He wailed. He was in a full panic attack now. Donnie hugged him tight, it had been a long time since witnessing one of Jon’s panic attacks. It always made him feel so helpless.  
  
“I don’t know,” Donnie whispered, rubbing Jon’s back, trying to soothe his friend. “I don’t know, but we’re together, right? We’re together. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I need you with me, Jon. We can get through this together.”  
  
Jon struggled to put himself together with Donnie’s words. “I- I don’t know if I can, Donnie… I can’t … I can’t…”  
  
Donnie grabbed him by the shoulders gently and put their foreheads together. “Look at me, Jon, focus on me. We’re going to get through this.”  
  
Donnie could see the pain and anguish in his friend’s eyes as Jon tried to focus on what he was saying. He handed Jon a water bottle.  
  
“Drink some water…That’s it, that’s it.“ he soothed as John took a few sips from his water bottle. “You’re not alone, okay? I’m here, I’m here with you and we are going to make it to Jordan’s house where all our friends and family are waiting for us okay?”  
  
At the mention of Jordan’s name again Jon started to calm down. He nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on Jordan, his mother and the rest of the Knight family waiting for him at Jordan’s house. He needed to see his little brother, make sure he was okay. He had his breathing under control and after a few more minutes, with Donnie’s assistance, he rose unsteadily to his feet.  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Donnie said softly, still holding on to his arm.  
  
*************  
  
What seemed like forever, they finally were at the beginning of Jordan’s block. It was about 2 in the afternoon, and the sun was shining faintly through the smoke and dust. Every home on the block was either on fire or damaged beyond repair. Burnt and mangled bodies in the streets and yards, as if the citizens had warning after the earthquake and were trying to escape. Had they seen what was attacking them? Donnie and Jon both began to panic the closer they got to Jordan’s house, hoping beyond hope that their brother had been spared. Unfortunately, they soon found that Jordan’s once lavish but cozy home had suffered the same fate as his neighbors. The second story had caved in like something had punched a hole in it. A corner of the house was completely gone, exposing the interior of the front library, where the light, chilly wind rifled through pages of the exposed books. What was strange is that the house was not on fire yet like the others, but it looked like it was only a matter of time.  
  
“Oh, God,” Jon whispered as they approached the front of the house, his bag of water falling out of his hand.  
  
Donnie closed his eyes to the horrible site on the front lawn, he didn’t even want to speculate whose bodies were lying there burnt beyond recognition. He had also dropped his bag of water, and pulled Jon quickly through the open, front door and both immediately recoiled at devastation on the first floor of the home. The ceiling and other debris had collapsed on to the gathering there and it looked like the partygoers were all burned beyond recognition. None of the family and guests had been spared, those that had tried to escape were on the front lawn, and Donnie suspected the backyard as well, as it looked like the kitchen area was also devastated.  
  
“Jordan!” Jon screamed into the house, looking away from the grisly scene. There was no answer. Jon looked desperately at Donnie and then bolted up the stairs screaming his brother’s name. Donnie fell back against the door in shock and disbelief of the scenes around him. All their friends and family – gone. Everyone they knew, gone. Nothing in his rough upbringing in Dorchester could prepare him for this. He was startled back to reality when he heard Jon’s blood-curdling scream and he practically flew up the stairs.  
  
At the top of the landing, to his left, Donnie found Jon huddled and shaking violently in the corner of the destroyed kids' playroom, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. He entered the doorway slowly and looked down at the red-stained floor in front of Jon. It seemed like that entire section of the house came down in that particular spot to purposely fall on top of the entire Knight family. He closed his eyes tightly at the site of a wide-eyed, Jordan on top of one of his kids, both pierced by the splintered beams of the ceiling. His wife and other child lay just to his side also pierced. It looked like they had had some warning and Jordan was trying to get his family to safety. Of all the horrors they had witnessed that day, seeing his kind, beautiful brother like this all but broke Donnie.  
  
“Oh… my… God,” He whispered and fell to his knees sobbing as well. ‘No, this can’t be happening!’ Donnie thought frantically. “This can’t be happening!” He screamed out loud in anguish. His cries of despair joining Jon’s. “Jordan! No, please not Jordan!” But one of his oldest friends lie dead in his own home by whatever catastrophe had happened. “He was trying to save his family, goddammit!” Donnie screamed into the room. He ranted out loud with every curse word he knew.  
  
He didn’t know how long he and Jon had been mourning in their own parts of the room, but he was brought to the present by a very loud, impressive creak. He looked over at Jon, who hadn’t moved at all from the corner, eyes focused on his dead brother.  
  
“Jon,” Donnie said his voice nearly gone, his breaths coming in short gasps as he tried to pull himself together. “We have to get out of here, Jon. It’s not safe…”  
  
Jon only retreated further into the corner, totally broken. He could not go on. His husband, his brothers, his close friends and his whole family gone! They were all there to surprise him for his birthday, they all died because of him!  
  
Another loud creak sounded and a beam fell in the other room with a thud. Donnie knew they only had moments to get out of the house before it completely collapsed. It was looking more like Jon would collapse with it.  
  
“Jonnie, come on, we’ve got to get out of here,” Donnie slowly worked his way over to the distraught man. He purposely kept his eyes on Jon, who now had his eyes tightly closed and muttering incoherently.  
  
“Jon, you’re coming with me,” Donnie said sternly to try to break Jon out of his personal hell.  
  
Jon only pressed himself closer to the corner, grabbing onto the wainscoted wall, in full panic mode. Donnie grabbed him by the biceps, as his own tears streamed down his face. Jon struggled against him.  
  
“Jordan!” he screamed. “Jordan! Mom! My brothers, my sisters, my family!”  
  
“Jon!” Donnie cried, desperately. “Jon, if we don’t get out of here we’re gonna die too!”  
  
“I want to die!” Jon sobbed, loudly. “I want to die!”  
  
“I’m not leaving you here!” Donnie screamed at his friend. They struggled for a few moments until a small, familiar sound stopped them both. Jon’s eyes went wide and his look of horror was mirrored on Donnie’s face. The sound happened again, and both heads turned toward the far side of the room.  
  
“Oh my God!” Jon screamed and leapt to his feet, escaping Donnie’s hold. “The baby! Donnie, it’s the baby!”  
  
Both men looked at the small room just past the rubble was a small crib where 16-month old, Jolie Knight, was waking from her mid-morning nap. The baby turned to look through the thick bars spying her uncles. Jolie stood up against the crib bars with a smile on her face.  
  
“JonJon!” she giggled, recognizing her uncle and seemingly unaware of the devastation around her.  
  
“Jolie!” Jon cried moving forward but Donnie stopped him.  
  
“Wait, Jon, let me,” Donnie pulled Jon back. He was lighter and more spry that Jon and by the looks of the rest of the flooring, he wasn’t sure if it would hold even his lighter weight. Jon nodded, but desperation was in his eyes as he came back to reality. With his architecture expertise, he knew the house could fall at any moment, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to his brother’s child.  
  
Donnie moved carefully toward the baby who giggled again at her uncle.  
  
“Dub!” She squealed.  
  
Donnie smiled, Jolie was the only light in their world right now. “That’s right, Jolie, Uncle Dub is here. We’re going to go on a trip okay? I’ll be right there…” He continued to talk to the baby as he carefully worked his way toward the crib while Jon quickly studied his surroundings. Jon realized that the crib area was luckily in the ‘Triangle of Life’, and this had mercifully saved his brother’s only surviving child from being crushed, too. It was a miracle she was spared from the fire beam that had killed the rest of the occupants of the house. Jon knew right then and there he would never let anything happen to the child, she was going to survive this. He looked to his right and saw Jolie’s baby bag on the diaper table, and he grabbed it. Though it already had various items in it, Jon grabbed more diapers, bottles, clothes, a can of formula, anything he could reach that would fit in it.  
  
“I swear to you, little brother, I will protect Jolie with my life!” He swore through fresh tears. The house shifted again and louder creaks could be heard.  
  
“Hurry, Donnie!” Jon cried, as Donnie had Jolie in his arms wrapped in a thick blanket. He handed her to Jon who pulled her into a fierce, but still gentle hug, sobbing as the baby wrapped her little arms around his neck. “JonJon!” she cried again.  
  
“Let’s go,” Donnie said as he pulled Jon along the wall. Jon’s face was buried in the little girl’s dark curly hair as she babbled and cooed. Donnie knew Jon would protect that little girl with his very life, just as he would protect Jon. They had to get out of the house fast.  
  
*************  
  
The men watched in silent horror as the once cozy house collapsed on itself. Jon held in a sob as he pulled Jolie close to him. ‘Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye little brother! I’m not going to let anything happen to Jolie, this I swear to you!’ Jon thought. Donnie was saying silent prayers of his own. They both stood there for several minutes.  
  
“Jon,” Donnie finally said, he had retrieved the bags of water. “I think we should head for Boston… other people might be there to tell us what happened… maybe Danny and Joey are there…my mom, or brothers…they were on their way to the party too, maybe they weren’t here when it happened...”  
  
Jon didn’t say anything, he just held a cooing Jolie closer. How could they leave their family? How could he leave his little brother there without a decent burial? He didn't want to think about the future without his brother, family and friends; he could only concentrate on keeping Jolie safe in his arms. Donnie reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jon, how does that sound to you?”  
  
Jon finally looked over Jolie's head at his best friend and he nodded silently. Donnie put a hand on Jolie’s head and stared into Jon’s eyes in understanding. He was leaving friends and maybe family there, too.  
  
“Alright," Donnie said, softly. "Let’s go.”  
  
*************  
  
They had been walking for a while and with absolutely no signs of attackers or other survivors. It was now late in the afternoon and it was starting to get chilly.  
  
“We need a place to rest and feed Jolie,” Jon said softly, holding the baby closer. He looked down the devastated and smoldering-debris, littered street. “I don’t recognize anything…”  
  
Donnie looked around for a minute and then pointed to a spot further up the street. “I think there is a pharmacy or Walgreens up there…” He noticed Jon wasn’t focused, the man needed rest too. He was proud that his friend had made it this far without breaking down. Jolie was a real trooper and still seemed oblivious to the death and destruction around her. Donnie had taken charge of his family.  
  
“Come on, I think it’s safe,” he pulled Jon along. Jon followed him without a word.  
  
They made their way up the street to the dark remains of the Walgreens, averting their eyes from the burned bodies around them. Before entering the shop, Donnie motioned for Jon to stay put as he checked out the interior of the store. To his relief the store looked empty, the staff and patrons must have run outside during the first earthquake. He stepped through the open doorway, the door was missing.  
  
“Hello,” Donnie announced to the dim interior. “We just need a place to rest and get diapers for our baby. We can pay for it.”  
  
There was no answer. Donnie turned to Jon.  
  
“I think it’s okay, why don’t we rest here for a bit? I’m going to look around and see what I can find for our trip okay?”  
  
Jon nodded and entered the store. He found a good spot away from the door and windows so they could not be seen from the outside. He sat down heavily against a wall and set Jolie down beside him. She was biting on her hands and babbling happily. Jon smiled at her.  
  
“You are such a good girl, Jolie. JonJon is going to feed you dinner, okay? Let’s see what we have…” He started rummaging through the diaper bag as Donnie looked around the ravaged store.  
  
The store's shelves were strangely still stocked and it didn’t look like the earthquakes had damaged anything too much. Maybe there were other survivors that had passed through too. He walked to the pharmacy area and saw a landline phone. He picked it up to see if maybe he could call out to the police or operator to see if they could tell him anything about what had happened. But, when he put the phone to his ear there was nothing but silence. He sighed. They were on their own.  
  
Donnie hung up the phone quietly so as not to startle Jon. ‘Time to go shopping’ he thought. He found a basket and filled it with packages of diapers, formula and small jars of baby food. He also grabbed a few food items for him and Jon. He knew Jon was reaching his limit; he was so devoted in caring for Jolie he had not eaten or drunk much all day. Donnie was determined to take care of Jon if the man wasn’t going to take care of himself. Jon was now his responsibility and Jolie was theirs.  
  
He went down the aisles and found a couple of large backpacks and started to fill them with Tylenol, vitamins, power drinks, as well as various sundries that would help on their long trek to Boston. Who knew how other stores en-route had fared? Luckily, he and Jon had their winter coats on, but poor Jolie only had on her onesie and a thermal blanket. He only found a few thermal throws, a couple of child-size sweatshirts and a few baby shirts, thermal onesies and socks. It would have to do, until they could find proper baby items. He also discovered a baby back-carrier, it would help them carry Jolie at least.  
  
He set the full basket down and loaded his loot into the backpacks. Once the backpacks were full, he hoisted them on his shoulders, and set the baby carrier to the side as he opened his wallet and laid a couple of hundred dollar bills on the register. Despite his past upbringing and the fact that possibly no one would ever know they had been there, he was not a thief. He headed back to Jon and smiled at the sight.  
  
While he had been shopping, Donnie found that Jon had used a baby wipe to clean his hands as much as he could before changing Jolie’s diaper. He currently had the baby wrapped snugly in the thermal blanket in the crook of his arm, feeding her a bottle of formula. She looked contently up at him as she drank her dinner, nearly half asleep. Donnie smiled and Jon looked up at him. His hazel eyes were determined, and Donnie was glad to see the fighting spirit alive in them. Jon had a purpose for living now.  
  
“What do you have there?” Jon asked him as he sat down. Donnie set the backpacks to the side and foraged through one; pulling out various food items.  
  
“Well tonight, mi amigo, we dine like kings!” He joked. “Not only all the chips you could ever want, but, I have a couple of energy drinks, licorice sticks, and the piece de resistance… an apple!” he presented Jon with a delicious looking Red Delish. Jon gave him a real smile that actually reached his eyes for a moment. Donnie’s heart flipped, and he knew he would do anything for this man.  
  
Jon looked down and noticed that Jolie had fallen asleep. The light of the afternoon was slowing fading. He set the bottle to the side and let Jolie sleep in his arms. Donnie looked at him quizzically.  
  
“Gonna be hard to eat like that,” he remarked as he tore open a bag of chips. Donnie knew that Jon was not going to let go of Jolie, and Jon knew that he knew that. Jon smiled softly, “I’ll make do.” He looked down at Jolie’s sweet face and saw his brother’s face. He tried not to think about what would have happened if he and Donnie hadn’t made it to the house in time. As it was, it had taken them hours to get out of the city and to Jordan’s house, had Jolie been asleep that whole time? Was she crying for her mother and father and that’s why Jordan and his family were upstairs? Did she cry herself to sleep, being trapped in her crib and no one to help her? His eyes watered, he had to stop thinking about that! Jolie was with them and she was safe with them now.  
  
“Jon,” Donnie said softly, cutting through his thoughts. “You have to eat something to keep up your strength. Jolie and me need you healthy!” Jon watched him as he rummaged through the backpack again and pulled out a bottle of energy shake and a triumphantly pulled out a straw. He set up the shake bottle and placed the straw in it and put it in Jon’s free hand. Jon smiled gratefully and took a long sip.  
  
“Oh, Strawberry!” he exclaimed. “You spoil me, Har-!” Jon caught himself and looked down and closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip to fight back his tears. Just hours ago he had his husband in his arms looking forward to celebrating his 43th birthday… he couldn’t break down now, they had to get Jolie to safety.  
  
Donnie watched his friend silently struggle to hold it together for the sake of the baby he held in his arms. Jolie was a blessing indeed. They ate quietly and Donnie noticed the sun was nearly setting, he had no idea if they should set up a light or not. They still didn’t have any idea what had happened and would a light attract attention? Donnie decided against it. For the moment they were safe and warm in the little store, and it seemed like a good place to spend the night. Jolie was sleeping through the night before the disaster happened, so they would be fine.  
  
“I think we should sleep here. I found some blankets and a pillow for Jolie. I don’t think we should use a light until we know what’s going on. Full moon tonight, so we might have some kind of light…”  
  
Jon nodded and took another sip of the shake content in watching Jolie sleep. Donnie studied his handsome friend quietly. He was in awe that Jon was holding up as well as he was, after losing his husband and entire family so horrifically less than 8 hours earlier. He knew Jon was stronger than a lot of people gave him credit for, that was one thing he had always loved and admired about him. Jon’s cry of ‘I want to die!’ echoed in his mind, and he had no doubts that Jon would have died in that house with his family if it hadn’t been for Jolie. He said another silent prayer for Harley. Harley was a good man and he was totally in love with Jon. He didn’t deserve to die that way.  
  
What would they find in Boston? Was Boston even there anymore? Was the rest of the country okay? Was Jane okay? Were his kids alive–they were on the west coast with their mother. What about Danny, Joey and their families? He tried not think about finding them the way they had found Jordan and their families at Jordan’s house. He had to concentrate on Jon and Jolie right now. He was going to make sure they made it to Boston.  
  
Donnie stood up slowly, Jon looked up at him, startled. “What’s wrong, Donnie?”  
  
Donnie smiled sheepishly at him. “It’s okay. I’m gonna use the restroom before it gets too dark.” He looked around and saw the restrooms at the back of the store. “You gonna be okay for a minute?” Jon nodded and resumed watching Jolie sleep.  
  
For some strange reason Donnie was reluctant to leave them alone for any length of time, but he really had to use the bathroom and wash the dirt and blood off his face. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere, okay?” Jon nodded again.  
  
Donnie left the restroom door ajar to use the light coming from the from the storefront windows. There was no one around to see him anyway and he could just make out Jon’s silhouette. He thought about using his cell phone light, but he wanted to conserve his battery just in case someone tried to call or text. He had gotten neither the entire time of leaving the city and Jordan’s house. He noticed there was no cell service at all anyway.  
  
He finished his business quickly and couldn’t really see himself in the mirror so settled on just splashing water on his face and washed his hands. They stung a bit, and he realized he must have scraps from the studio collapse and the Knights house, images of the Knight family flashed through his mind… he closed his eyes as the tears rose up. He sobbed quietly for a few moments just riding the wave of sadness and helplessness. ‘Is this really happening?’ he asked himself. ‘WHAT happened? Are we being attacked? Russians? Chinese? Aliens? What are we supposed to do now? What’s going to happen to us?’ He fell to his knees, and took a deep breath. ‘Gotta pull myself together. Jon needs me. Jolie needs me. I’m gonna get us out of here. I’m not going to let anything happen to them. We’re gonna make it to Boston, I swear to God, we’re gonna make it to Boston.’ He took a few more deep breaths. Okay, his private break down was officially over. He couldn’t let Jon see him like this. ‘I have to be the strong one right now, Jon is fragile enough as it is.’ Donnie thought.  
  
Donnie dried his face with the harsh paper towels and took another deep breath, thankful that the light was too dim now for Jon to notice he had been crying. He tossed the towel and walked back to Jon.  
  
“There’s just enough light for you to use the restroom next, Jon,” he said softly and sat next to his friend. He pulled out some gauze bandages and tape from one of the backpacks. “I’ll hold onto Jolie while you use it. Wash your hands with the soap in there and I’ll bandage your hands when you get back.” Jon gave him a questionable look. “Go on, Jon, I’ll watch Jolie.” Donnie ordered. Jon reluctantly handed Jolie over to Donnie. She barely stirred as she settled in the crook of Donnie’s arm.  
  
Jon was gone for a few moments giving Donnie a chance to look at Jolie. No wonder she had Jon’s attention, Donnie thought, she was the spitting image of her dad. A dad she would never see again. ‘God, Jordan, I’m sorry! So sorry! But I will protect your brother and your daughter with my life! You can count on that!’  
  
To his surprise, Jon returned with a mini cot he had found in the store, perfect for a toddler. He set it up next to the wall furthest from the door. Donnie would be closest to the door, with Jon in the middle. Any attacker would have to go through the two protective Uncles to get to their precious niece. They decided to take sleeping shifts, with Donnie on guard duty first.  
  
Before it got too dark, Donnie treated and wrapped Jon’s hands with the ointment and bandages he found in the store. Hopefully, it would stave off any infection, that was the last thing they needed now.  
  
It was eerily quiet. No ‘outside’ noises, not even sounds of buildings burning. Donnie knew they should sleep, but what would he see when he closed his eyes? It seemed Jon was having the same trouble, he was not sleeping. Donnie looked over in Jon’s direction just barely able to make out his silhouette in the dim moonlight and soft glow of the distant fires. He moved closer to his brother, their shoulders touching.  
  
“So quiet,” Jon whispered, he sounded very tired.  
  
“Yeah,” Donnie agreed. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
Donnie could hear Jon quietly crying and it brought tears to his eyes. He was sure they were both in a state of shock over the events that happened that day. He put a comforting arm over Jon’s shoulders and Jon leaned into him.  
  
“…At least, they were together, weren’t they?” Jon said, in a soft, wavering voice, almost child-like. At first Donnie didn’t understand what his friend was saying, then it hit him, Jon was talking about Jordan and his wife and kids. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling and he pulled Jon tighter to him.  
  
“Yeah, they were,” he answered.  
  
“I’m glad,” Jon said. After a short while he continued. “Do you think it was so quick he didn’t feel it?”  
  
Donnie closed his eyes to stop the sob that rose to his throat. Why would Jon ask him something like that? How was he supposed to know? But he knew Jon needed an answer, and he needed his friend to give him an answer right now. Donnie nodded, then responded. “Yeah, I think so. He-he and his family didn’t suffer.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Jon repeated and didn’t say anything else as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Donnie kept his arm around his friend and kept watch as he, too, cried quietly in the darkness.  
  
*************  
  
The next day was sunny, but hazy due to smoke and ash. Donnie guessed it was from the destroyed cities around them. Was Boston affected too? Well, they would find out in a day or so. They were making good progress getting out of the suburbs and making their way toward the interstate. For Jon’s sake, Donnie steered them along switching from sidewalk to street, wanting to be as far as they could from seeing the devastated cars and bodies along the way. It was still eerily quiet save for Jolie’s cooing from her carrier on Jon’s back.  
  
Donnie was unsettled as they walked, his head swimming with questions. Where were their attackers? What did they want? Why did they do this to them? Were they waiting to attack again and finish off any survivors? Should they be trying to travel at night instead? What did their attackers want? Right now, without safety in numbers, he, Jon and Jolie were vulnerable and Donnie hated feeling vulnerable. He kept scanning their surroundings for any threats as they moved along. He could tell Jon was doing the same thing.  
  
It was about midday when they came across a small bridge going over a slow-moving river. Below was a small boathouse, and a small pier, with a couple of boats tethered to it, only one boat had oars, but looked like it was missing one of them. It seemed to Donnie like it might have been a nice little fishing spot just a few days earlier.  
  
“Looks like a good place to rest and maybe spend the night.” Donnie told Jon. Jolie was getting restless and wanted down. “We’ll probably make the interstate by tomorrow afternoon. There might be a gas station on the way where we can pick up more food and supplies for Jolie.”  
  
Jon nodded and they started their way down the embankment. All of a sudden they heard a shout. Their eyes grew wide as they saw a middle-aged man walking toward them. His jacket was sooty and his hair unkempt. Another survivor!  
  
Donnie waved. The man ran up to them grinning widely. “Oh, man, am I happy to see you!” He hugged Donnie first, then Jon, smiling and laughing. “I thought I was all alone! Oh, and you have a baby!” The man went to pat Jolie, but Jon pulled back. The man laughed it off. “Sorry man, it’s just, I haven’t seen another living soul in the last 2 days!”  
  
Suddenly, Jon recognized him. “Wait, I know you… Timothy, wasn’t it?”  
  
Timothy smiled even wider, tears in his eyes. “Yes! How did you-? Oh, wait a minute! Are you Jordan’s brother?”  
  
Donnie looked perplexed at Jon.  
  
“You’re Jon, right?”  
  
Jon nodded, he remembered Jordan talking about Nutty Neighbor Tim who only came out at night. He lived a few houses down from Jordan, and creeped Jordan out. Jon had only seen him a few times, and had seen him recently at Jordan's block party on the 4th of July weekend. Donnie was getting a bad vibe from Tim and he could tell Jon was too.  
  
“I didn’t recognize you with the beard you got going on there…” Tim laughed awkwardly. “Uh, I ah, was at home when the attack happened. It was an attack right?”  
  
“We don’t know, Timothy,” Donnie said. “What did you see?”  
  
“Not much, I was in the basement working… terrible earthquake and I was trapped for a while. When I got out I saw the neighborhood was pretty much demolished…” He looked over at Jon. “I saw Jordan’s house…”  
  
Jon looked away.  
  
“Hey man, I’m sorry…”  
  
“Look, Timothy,” Donnie interrupted, definitely getting bad vibes from Jon about Timothy.  
  
“Tim, call me Tim,” Timothy said. Donnie almost laughed, remembering the line from his favorite Monty Python movie.  
  
“Okay, Tim,” Donne said. “Do you know if any other neighbors survived?”  
  
“No, like I said, I haven’t seen another living soul in 2 days…”  
  
“How’d you get out here? We’ve been walking for a couple of days ourselves.” Donnie asked suspiciously, alarm bells going off in his head. He moved a bit closer to Jon.  
  
“Well, I, uh,” Tim stammered. “I couldn’t stay in the neighborhood, so I thought maybe I could find others… I’ve stayed in houses that were intact and waiting to see if anyone else would walk by…”  
  
“Give it up, Tim, you were always a bad liar!” A voice said from behind a car. Donnie and Jon looked over at the road, and noticed 4 other men coming out from hiding behind the wreckage of cars on the road.  
  
‘Shit!’ Donnie thought. ‘Highwaymen, now? Haven’t we been through enough?’  
  
“Just talking to them, no harm in that. I even kinda know this guy.” Tim pointed at Jon, as a tall, heavy set man with a mullet walked forward. The other men behind him.  
  
“Well, well, let’s see what we got here,” Mullet Man said looking the two friends over. Donnie’s eyes went to the big gun hanging from his belt. Mullet Man smiled menacingly as he noticed Donnie noticing the gun. He put his hands on his hips so Jon could see it too.  
  
“You know it’s dangerous out here,” Mullet Man said slowly. “Not good for young people walking about, especially with a baby.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re just walking through,” Donnie said.  
  
“Where you headed?”  
  
“Out of here, that’s for sure,” Donnie said.  
  
“Don’t get smart with me, asshole,” Mullet Man said. Donnie put his hands up.  
  
“We are just walking through looking for our friends,” Jon said quickly. Mullet Man looked closely at Jon.  
  
“Hey… I know who you guys are,” Mullet Man stated pointing at Jon, then at Donnie. “You’re that old boy band… right?”  
  
“Yeah, my Chrissy loved those guys, man, having to listen to that shitty music all the damn time!” one of the men hollered. The others started laughing.  
  
“I always thought that one there was too pretty,” A thin man said pointing at Jon. The others chuckled, but there was a predatory look in their eyes.  
  
“Hell, he could look like Sasquatch’s cuz and I’d still do ‘im.” Fat man said snarling at Jon.  
  
Donnie felt his hackles rise. Jon stood to his full height obscuring Jolie from their view.  
  
“We don’t have any beef with you,” Donnie said firmly. “We just need to get back to our families like you are.”  
  
“Families?” Mullet Man scoffed. “Hell, right now we’re all we got. Survival of the fittest. Right now that’s what we’re thinking of, survival. The world’s gone to hell, got to take your treasures and your pleasures where you can find ‘em.” Donnie didn’t like the looks they were giving Jon.  
  
“Don’t even think about it,” Donnie warned, standing in front of Jon and Jolie.  
  
Mullet Man smiled. “Not thinking about you, ginger man.” The rest of the men moved forward too raising their make-shift weapons of tire irons and machetes.  
  
“We don’t want any trouble, just trying to get his little girl to her mother.” Jon explained.  
  
“Hmm, yeah that’s a problem for ya,” Mullet Man said. “Your problem.”  
  
‘Shit!’ Donnie thought.  
  
The men advanced on them, Donnie did not move. There was no way he was going to let these men touch Jon or Jolie.  
  
“You’re gonna have to get through me,” Donnie warned. “I’ll kick all your asses and I don’t need a weapon to hide behind either.”  
  
“Donnie, wait!” Jon cried, and started taking Jolie off his back.  
  
“What are you doing?” Donnie asked not taking his eyes off Mullet Man and his crew.  
  
“Taking them up on their offer, of course. Man, I haven’t been laid in days and I need it, you know how I am.” Jon said and eyed Mullet Man. “Look, I’ll bargain with you. Let my friend and his baby go and I’ll stay here and party with you all. I can show you all a great time, I have that reputation, as Chrissy probably told you.” Jon said to the youngest man with a seductive smile that only Jon could get away with. “I got some weed too. I tell you I’ve had it traveling with an old guy and his bratty kid.”  
  
“All right!” The men cheered. Even Mullet Man seemed impressed.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” Donnie swore as he took the baby carrier and backpack from Jon. “You abandoning us man?”  
  
“Traveling with you two sucks!” Jon said, causing the men to laugh loudly. Donnie was a great actor and Jon was counting on him giving his best performance. ‘Please, follow my lead, Donnie,’ he implored with his eyes to his friend. “Look, you may be my friend, but man you’re a bitch! Why don’t you get your ass and your brat in that boat over there and take off? After 2 days of traveling with you, I’m done with your sorry ass!”  
  
Mullet Man clapped Tim on the back. “Man, why didn’t you tell us he was the fun brother?”  
  
“You know what they say,” Jon said. “It’s always the quiet ones. Don’t forget to take his cash guys, he’s got a lot of it. I know it’s the end of the world and all, but you never know it might not be…”  
  
“Hey, you,” Mullet Man pointed at Donnie. “Give us all your money, then you and the brat can split and take your chances on the water.” Donnie stared at Jon incredulously. Did he think Donnie was just going to leave him there with these goons? Jon met his eyes, imploring Donnie to take the opportunity to leave.  
  
“You heard him, Donnie. Not like you’re gonna need it anyway.” Jon said. Donnie begrudgingly took out his wallet and made the stack of bills look like a Thanksgiving feast as he took the money out. The men were murmuring in approval. Mullet Man grabbed the impressive bundle from Donnie.  
  
“Get out of here now, man, before I change my mind.” Mullet Man said. Donnie didn’t move. He was not going to leave his friend. He couldn’t help his eyes watering with anger and frustration, then Jolie started to cry.  
  
“Donnie, just go,” Jon said, dismissively. “Man, you’re such a drama queen.” ‘Trust me,’ his eyes were saying.  
  
“Fine, asshole,” Donnie snapped and jostled Jolie in assurance. “Don’t worry, baby, Uncle Jon’s just being his typical asshole self! Fuck you, Jon!”  
  
Jon laughed with the other guys and threw taunts and insults as Donnie walked down the embankment, nearly tripping on the extra backpack and carrier while holding Jolie. ‘Shit, Jon, I hope you know what you’re doing!’ he thought. Once Donnie reached the boat and was safely inside it, Jon turned around and to further distract the goons he took a joint out of his jacket pocket, ‘thank God for Danny’, Jon thought. The men’s faces lit up and they whooped.  
  
Mullet Man grabbed the joint from Jon’s hand and tossed it to the men who all scrambled for it on the ground. Timothy just stood there awkwardly. Mullet Man backed Jon up to the bridge guardrail. “We got some business to take care of first, pretty boy.”  
  
Jon smirked. “Of course, my favorite thing to do post apocalypse.”  
  
“I like you boy!” Mullet Man guffawed and started undoing his belt.  
  
Jon raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What, out here?”  
  
“Don’t matter, it’s just us out here.” Mullet Man said. Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw Donnie was slowly leaving the shore. He looked at Mullet Man and rubbed his hands together.  
“Cold out here,” he said out loud and positioned himself parallel with the guardrail. Mullet Man did the same.  
  
“We’ll give 'em a good show, see what’s in store for them, right? Night is young.” Jon said.  
  
“Let’s go, man,” Mullet Man said, unzipping his fly and exposing the ugliest penis Jon had ever seen. He did his best not to show his disgust. Slowly, he got to his knees and the rest of the men stopped fighting over the joint and turned to watch. Jon let out a breath, ‘I can do this, I have to do this for Donnie and Jolie,’ he told himself as his lips slowly closed around Mullet Man.  
  
Mullet Man groaned in satisfaction. As he worked on Mullet Man, Jon saw, from the corner of his eye, that Donnie now had the boat in the river and with Jolie nestled in front of him, he was paddling ever so slowly away. The men were so enthralled watching what Jon was doing to their leader and drew closer, they didn’t notice Donnie waiting. Jon had Mullet Man in rapture as he worked on him for a few more seconds and then he knew his only chance for escape was now. He bit down HARD and felt Mullet Man’s blood gushing into his mouth, and Mullet Man screamed in agony as he fell backward away from Jon. Jon quickly grabbed the pistol from Mullet Man’s belt as he punched Fat Man square in the nose felling him, then kicked Thin Man in the privates before jumping over the bridge guardrail and diving into the murky river water below. It all happened so fast that Timothy and the other men didn’t have a chance to stop him.  
  
Donnie watched in horror as Jon’s body fell straight down to the river. He paddled as hard as he could towards the spot. He knew Jon was an excellent swimmer and prayed the water was deep enough for that dive. He heard screaming and yelling from the bridge above, and suddenly Jon emerged, sputtering. “Get out of here!” He managed to yell at Donnie as he swam faster than he had ever swam before toward the safety of the boat. Donnie turned the boat around again and looked behind him, watching for Jon.  
  
“Not without you! Come on, Jon!” Donnie cried and Jolie started crying too. Jon made it to the rear of the boat and started pushing it forward, acting as a motor. He paddled his feet furiously to speed up the boat without rocking it too badly, while coughing and gagging, hoping Mullet Man didn’t have any STDs. He was glad the bridge guard rail had spared Donnie from seeing what happened. He turned and saw a couple of the men running after them down the embankment; guns in their hands.  
  
“We’re getting out of here, believe it!” Donnie cried and paddled as hard as he could. His chiseled muscles working overtime. They both ducked as they heard the retort of a gun. 'They all have guns?' Donnie thought. “Shit!” he cried out loud. The bullets hit the water behind them. He was glad Jolie was nestled in front of him. He saw that the river curved and the current sped up not too far ahead and he paddled toward it.  
  
Jon redoubled his efforts with pushing the boat while Donnie paddled as hard as he could to keep out of range of the bullets. Then Jon realized he had Mullet Man’s gun. He fished it out of his pocket while holding onto the moving boat with one hand. ‘How in the hell did I manage to put this in my pocket before I hit the water?’ Jon asked himself. He hadn’t shot a gun in years as he was a devout pacifist. His Dad never forced him to go on the annual hunting trips, but he wanted Jon and his brothers to know how to handle and respect firearms.  
  
Donnie felt Jon slow down and looked back at him and saw the gun. “What the f-! Jon, what the hell?”  
  
“Keep paddling, Donnie!” Jon shouted, still paddling his feet as well. He twisted around and pointed the gun at the men on the shoreline. “Back off and I’m only warning you once!” He shouted menacingly in his thickest Boston accent.  
  
“Oh, shit!” Donnie exclaimed, his paddling getting them closer to the faster current.  
  
The men stopped. They had seen what Jon was capable of and were not going to take their chances or waste any more bullets. They flipped him the bird and yelled expletives before they turned around and stalked back to their friends. Donnie continued to paddle away as fast as he could. Jolie was really crying now.  
  
Jon didn’t drop his arm until they went around the river bend and the bridge and the men were well out of site. He was shivering as the adrenaline started to fade.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Donnie exclaimed, still paddling. He saw shallow water and paddled toward it. Jon needed to get on the boat and out of the cold water before they reached the faster current.  
  
“Not talking about it, Donnie,” Jon warned as Jolie’s cries got louder. Once they made it to the shallow bank Jon was able to stand up, put the gun back in his coat and climbed into the front of the boat facing Donnie and Jolie. Jolie continued to cry, still nestled in front of Donnie, holding out her arms wanting Jon to hold her but Jon didn’t dare pick her up until he was dry. Who knew what contaminants were in the water? He took the oar from Donnie and pushed the boat off the shore and back into the river. Donnie promptly took the oar back and started paddling toward the stronger current. Jolie was distraught as to why her Uncles were ignoring her. Jon smiled at Jolie, this day had been overwhelming for all of them!  
  
“It’s okay, Jolie, shhh…” Jon said, he fished a bottle out from Donnie’s backpack and handed it to Jolie. She took it and started drinking from it with an occasional hiccup and settled back against Donnie. “Donnie, let me take over okay?”  
  
Donnie was too upset and he didn’t look up or say anything to Jon as he continued to paddle. It was easier now in the faster current, and he could tell that they were headed in the right direction. As luck would have it they were actually going to cover more ground this way on the way to the interstate. Jon sat back and knew Donnie was furious with him, but he had just saved them all the only way he knew how. He would let Donnie stew for now, he knew Donnie would forgive him later. Right now he was cold and wet and had a horrible taste in his mouth. They needed to get someplace warm and safe from any other goon squad. He peeled off his soggy coat to try to dry and warm himself in the fall sun.  
  
*************  
  
A short time later, Donnie noticed another bridge. It was an overpass of the main interstate to Boston. They were close!  
  
Donnie got the boat to the river bank and they climbed onto land.  
  
“Let’s get up to the road, Jon. We can follow it into the city.”  
  
Jon nodded silently. He dreaded what horrors they were going to witness walking down the road. He felt Donnie’s hand on his arm and looked up at his friend. He saw forgiveness in those brown eyes. Donnie never could hold a grudge, especially against him.  
  
“We’ll follow along side of the road, okay? Just in case. We don’t want to make targets of ourselves.”  
  
“Okay,” Jon agreed, shivering. It was late afternoon, and he was still wet from the cold, river water. He thought walking would warm him up at least. He put on a backpack and held onto the other as Donnie strapped the baby carrier on and put Jolie on his back. Jolie was half asleep, and snuggled closer to Donnie, as Jon put her hat more snuggly on her head. He nodded to Donnie that they were ready and they started the last leg of their trek to Boston.  
  
*************  
  
A few hours later, they found a small shed nestled in the trees. Donnie never noticed all the times driving on this piece of road, how there were no houses, not even ‘country’ houses. The little shed was going to have to do for the night. Jon fed and changed Jolie, trying to keep her as warm as possible. He was amazed at Jolie’s resilience, she just went with the flow, so like her father. He disposed of the dirty diapers and wipes, and while he was away Donnie had a drowsy Jolie down for bed all wrapped up in the warm blankets, with only her face open to the elements. She was asleep when Jon returned.  
  
Donnie turned toward Jon who was sitting next to him, shivering. He knew Jon was miserable and part of him was glad for it. ‘Serves him right for pulling that dumb stunt and nearly getting himself killed!’, but another part of Donnie could never stay angry at Jon, so he rustled through his backpack and pulled out a rolled thermal throw.  
  
“Jon, take off your wet coat and shirt for now and wrap up in this. Last thing we need is you getting sick!”  
  
He was a bit worried when Jon quietly complied. ‘Maybe he thinks I’m still mad at him… well, I am!’ Donnie huffed, then wrapped Jon in the warm blanket. He took the coat and shirt and laid them out on the grass. “I don’t know if they are going to dry tonight, it’s going to be cold… we’ll walk in the sun tomorrow okay?”  
  
Jon nodded. He was not feeling well at all, but he didn’t want to upset Donnie as much as he was already. “Sounds good.” He replied giving his friend a reassuring smile.  
  
They ate a quiet dinner in the small shed as the sun went down. At least the shed would shield them from the chilly wind that was kicking up. The harsh Mid-Atlantic winter would soon be upon them. Donnie refused to build a fire as tempting as it was. They still had no idea what was going on and didn’t want to attract attention to themselves. They would have to rely on body heat for themselves as Jolie was bundled up nicely. After dinner, each man went into the trees to do their business. Jon took the tube of toothpaste to try to get the nasty taste out of his mouth and washed his face with his water bottle. When he returned he saw that Donnie had set the backpacks down to use as pillows and opened his arms to Jon. “Guess who gets to be the little spoon tonight?” He joked and Jon smiled.  
  
“As long as you behave!” Jon joked back. His stomach was doing flipflops and he already felt a little flushed and he knew it wasn’t just from the fact he got to sleep in his first crush’s arms tonight. He snuggled back into Donnie and felt his friends heat through the blanket.  
  
“You comfortable?” Donnie asked, making sure the blanket was secure around Jon, before wrapping the top blanket around them both. Yes, Jon thought, very comfortable indeed as he felt Donnie’s strong arms envelope him.  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Jon answered sleepily. It had been another long, horror-filled day and the best medicine right now was being wrapped in his best friend’s comforting arms.  
  
“Thank you, Jon,” Donnie said softly. “You saved our lives back there. Great performance, but I was so afraid for you. Taking on 6 guys by yourself? I know you think you’re a bad ass, but don’t ever do anything like that again, got it?” He squeezed Jon tightly for emphasis.  
  
“I’m sorry I said all those things to you, Donnie. I didn’t mean any of it.” Jon answered back. “But, I’ll do anything to save you and Jolie,” He was not going to apologize for that, and he was thankful Donnie didn’t see what really happened.  
  
Donnie was quiet for a moment. “You know I’ll do anything for you and Jolie, too. But, next time let’s find a better way okay?”  
  
Jon nodded subtly, “Can’t lose you too, Donnie.” He whispered, and then he was asleep.  
  
Donnie blinked back tears and squeezed Jon closer again. “Love you too, Jon.” He said into Jon’s hair, listening to his even breathing. He knew Jon was a fighter, no matter his mild nature, that’s what Donnie loved about him. No matter what, when you were Jon Knights friend, Jon had your back. And when Jon loved you, that was the best feeling in the world, and Donnie would never take that for granted again. He gave his friend a small kiss on his hair. “Won’t lose you either, Jon.”  
  
It was hours later when Donnie was awakened by Jon getting up and going back into the trees. He could hear him coughing then vomiting and his heart froze in fear. The last thing they needed was Jon to get sick. A few minutes later, Jon came back and settled himself back into Donnie’s warm embrace and fell back to sleep without saying a word. He was shivering. Donnie put a hand to Jon’s hair, he felt okay. Hopefully, just getting the bad water out of his system. Donnie went back to sleep.  
  
*************  
  
The next day looked to be a bright, shiny one and Donnie thanked God for that. They started on their journey after feeding Jolie breakfast, and checking the now, ratty bandages on Jon’s hands. They seemed a bit red and somewhat swollen. ‘Hopefully, we can find a house and clean up so they won’t get any worse,’ Donnie thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if they were going to get very far, but he knew they would be at least half way to Boston by the end of the day. Jon’s shirt and coat were still slightly damp but Jon shrugged and told Donnie he would walk in the sun to dry out more. He looked a little pale to Donnie, and his breathing sounded a bit rough.  
  
“How are you feeling this morning, Jon?” Donnie asked as he packed up their gear.  
  
“I’m fine, Donnie,” Jon replied with a smile. “Let’s hope we don’t run into any more goons today.”  
  
“Yeah, they better hope I don’t see them again.” Donnie said, really not wanting to talk about it. “Let’s go. I’ll carry Jolie today.” Again, Jon didn’t argue, just coughed a bit and now Donnie was really worried about his friend.  
  
*************  
  
They continued their trek alongside the interstate. Donnie was thankful that there were very few disturbing sights on the road. He tried to stay focused on getting into the city. He was sure there were other survivors there, and maybe answers and food and proper shelters. He was worried about Jon, who had hardly eaten anything at lunch, no matter how much Donnie nagged him and his coughing was getting worse. He was starting to look flushed and he had said very little most of the day. Donnie didn’t have any medical experience, and he knew Jon needed medical attention and soon.  
  
They had only gone about 3 more miles after their early lunch when suddenly Jon collapsed to his knees with a groan, then onto his side, beside the road.  
  
“Jon!” Donnie cried, horrified, looking around to see if any attackers were around. He reached his friend’s side and saw that Jon was completely unconscious, but his body was shaking. His face was red and beads of sweat dripped down his face. Donnie placed a hand on the man’s forehead. Jon was burning up.  
  
“Shit!” He exclaimed, infection for sure. He surmised it must be from that cold river water. It was probably infested with who knows what and Jon had drunk a fair amount of it while escaping from the goons. Donnie took deep breaths to keep himself calm. There was no way he could carry Jon and Jolie and Jon needed medical attention fast. He rummaged through Jon’s backpack as Jolie looked on curiously. “Medicine, need medicine for Uncle JonJon...” he babbled to Jolie, to keep himself calm. He knew Jon needed antibiotics but he was no doctor. He looked around desperately for help, but they were alone. If only he could find a house, at least get Jon indoors where they could rest properly. He looked down the road and thought he could see a driveway not too far ahead.  
  
Donnie started rummaging through the backpack again, until, at last, he found the large bottle of Tylenol he took from the pharmacy that they had spent the night in. It might help with the fever and keep Jon going enough to get down the road to that driveway—it had to lead to a house, it just had to! He was trying not to panic as he took a couple of the pills from the bottle and gently slapped Jon’s flushed face, trying to bring him around. To Donnie’s relief, Jon slowly came to, but he was definitely disoriented.  
  
“C’mon, Jon, take these…” Donnie ordered placing the pills in Jon’s mouth. Jon did his best to chew and swallow the pills while Donnie helped him sit up. He gladly took a sip of water from his water bottle, as Donnie held it up for him. Both of Jon’s hands were swollen and shaking uncontrollably. “Jon, we need to get to those trees just up ahead. I think I see a driveway, so a house must be there, then we can stop and rest okay?”  
  
Someone was talking to him. Jon tried to focus on what the person was saying, but the world seemed to be wrapped up in a fog. He was so hot, and it hurt to breathe. If he felt hot, why was he so cold? Where was Harley? Then he felt cool, familiar hands on his face. Donnie. Donnie was with him.  
  
“Please, Jon, please. You can do this.” Donnie was begging him, and Jon could not say no to the man that saved his life and Jolie. He nodded and did his best to get to his feet. Donnie held Jon’s arm in one hand and Jon’s backpack in the other. And with Jolie safely in her carrier on his back, he got Jon moving again.  
  
*************  
  
It turned out that the small driveway Donnie had spotted lead down to a “house” that had been turned into a small country clinic nestled in a little culvert surrounded by large pine trees. Relieved tears sprung to his eyes as he saw about half a dozen people milling around the front porch area of the building.  
  
“Help!” He cried out, as Jon again lost consciousness at just that moment and slumped to the ground. Jolie started crying, she didn’t like it when Donnie raised his voice. “Please, help us!”  
  
The group of people turned around and swiftly approached them. Immediately, Donnie recognized one of the men.  
  
“Danny?” Donnie gasped, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
“Don?” Danny cried as he ran over. “Oh my God, Donnie! It’s you! It’s really you!”  
  
The two old friends hugged each other tightly, sobbing with relief. Donnie sobbed and sobbed as he held his friend tightly. Danny was never emotional but he couldn’t hold back his own sobs – he never thought he’d see his best friend alive ever again. He touched Jolie’s face, and she stopped crying, recognizing her Uncle Danny right away. Seeing Jolie with Donnie and Jon told him everything he needed to know about Jordan.  
  
“What happened to Jon, Donnie?” He asked after gaining some composure. He looked down at Jon’s prone form.  
  
“We had to escape some bad dudes about a day west of here…” Donnie explained, and knelt down beside their friend. Danny had tears streaming down his face seeing their handsome friend in such a state and Harley was no where to be seen. ‘Oh, God, no,’ Danny thought. He placed a hand on Jon’s sweaty brow. “My God, Donnie, he’s burning up!”  
  
“I think he swallowed the water from that river we had to cross to get away from the goons. And the cuts on his hands look infected.” Donnie explained, he was shaking. “In the city, he tried to move that rock pile all by himself…We’ve walked all the way from the studio…” Danny could tell, his friend was close to losing it completely. Looking at the current condition his friends were in he could only imagine the hell they just went through. He gripped Donnie’s arm in reassurance, and turned back to the group of people he had been talking to.  
  
“Mark!” he called and a kindly-looking older man came trotting over. He also knelt down beside Jon.  
  
“What seems to be the young man’s problem?” Mark asked as he too placed a hand on Jon’s forehead and took his swollen wrist in another.  
  
“Donnie, this is Mark Wilson, he’s a Doctor. We are very lucky to have him with us.”  
  
“Please help him, Doctor!” Donnie begged, tears streaming down his dirty face. Danny and Mark gently rolled Jon onto his back.  
  
“Sounds like beginning of pneumonia.” Mark said, putting an ear to Jon’s chest. He looked seriously at Danny. “We have to get him back to the clinic, Daniel. He needs treatment right away if we’re going to save his hands." Mark waved the rest of the group of people over and then looked over at Donnie. "How long has he been like this?”  
  
“Only since this morning. We were attacked yesterday by a group of armed men. We just barely escaped them…” Donnie thought back to their encounter and how close he had been to losing both Jon and Jolie. His face scrunched up as he fought to hold himself together. Danny’s arms were around him and Jolie instantly. “Please save him, Doc.” Donnie begged, sobbing. “Please!”  
  
“It’s gonna be alright now, D. We’re gonna fix him up, okay?” Danny kept an arm around Donnie as a few men and a couple of women moved toward them. “You okay yourself, Donnie?”  
  
Donnie nodded, “I’m okay, but we need to help Jon. He’s gotta be okay!” He was as close to hysterical as Danny had ever seen him.  
  
“Okay, people, we need to get this young man to my office, he needs help right away.” Mark informed them. They each took a hold of Jon’s limbs, gently lifting him and headed toward the small clinic. Donnie distinctly heard one of the women holding Jon’s leg whispering to her friend. “Oh my god, Troya, it’s Jonathan Knight!”  
  
*************  
  
“Your friend is strong, Mr. Wahlberg.” Mark commented as he adjusted an IV tube into Jon’s arm. His younger nurse, Susan, carried Jon’s soiled clothes and medical tools away, while the older, kindly-looking nurse, Eva, gently saw to little Jolie. Jolie took to her right away and Danny assured Donnie the baby was in good hands as Eva took the happily, babbling Jolie to another room to be cleaned up and put down for a nap. Both Donnie and Danny had helped disrobe and clean their friend, finding various cuts Jon had hidden from Donnie. Danny found the gun that was still in Jon’s jacket pocket.  
  
“Jon got it from the goons that attacked us.” Donnie explained softly to Danny, as he was removing Jon’s torn sweater. Danny nodded as he made sure the gun was locked before putting it back in the jacket and stuffing it on the top shelf of the rooms’ locker, well out of reach of young hands. He would retrieve it later and store it away to make sure it safe from the kids - he hoped they’d never have to use it, but it was good to have some protection in case whoever had attacked them found their way to the clinic.  
  
Donnie swore under his breath when they discovered a small, but, particularly deep wound on Jon’s back, possibly from when the studio building collapsed. Jon hadn’t complained once on their journey about being in pain, his only concern had been for Jolie.  
  
Mark cleaned the wound and stitched it up, while Danny and Donnie held candles close by. The clinic’s generators were offline as no one there knew how to get them operating, and there were no windows in the clinics examination rooms. Once he had Jon stabilized, Mark ushered Donnie and Danny out of the room. However, Jon stirred and Donnie rushed back to his side instantly.  
  
“H-Harley?” Jon’s voice barely a whisper, his eyes still closed as he asked for his husband. “Hurts…bad dreams,” It broke Donnie’s heart.  
  
“Shhh, you’re okay now, Jon,” Donnie’s voice soothed, as he smoothed back Jon’s hair from his hot forehead. He hadn’t felt a fever that high since his youngest son had the flu. “You’re gonna be okay.” He looked up at Mark in dismay and whispered, “His fever is worse…”  
  
“D-Donnie… what happened?” Jon asked, struggling to open his eyes.  
  
“You have a bad infection, but the Doctor is treating you.” Donnie explained gently, watching as Mark checked Jon’s IV as Danny illuminated it with his cell phone light. “You’re going to be okay, Jon, you need to rest.”  
  
“Where’s Harley?” Jon asked, his eyes finally cracked half-way open. “Donnie…Is he okay?”  
  
Donnie looked over at Danny, both lost with what to tell their hurt friend. Doctor Wilson stepped in to help once again.  
  
“Mr. Knight, l’m Mark Wilson, your doctor.” Mark introduced himself, and leaned over so Jon could see him better. He smiled gently. “You and your friend Donnie were attacked and you swallowed contaminated water while escaping them. Do you remember?”  
  
Jon’s brow furrowed as he fought to remember, but then wanted to forget the nightmare of the last few days. Tears fell from his eyes and down the sides of his fever-flushed face. Tears sprang up in Donnie’s eyes as he watched his friend reliving his husband’s death.  
  
“Wasn’t a dream…” Jon lamented, weakly and crying softly. “Harley…”  
  
Mark injected something into Jon’s IV.  
  
“Mr. Knight, I’m giving you something to calm you down and help you sleep,” Mark explained. He didn’t know who Harley was but it was obviously someone very close to the younger man. “You need to rest and let the medicine do its thing.”  
  
Jon felt Donnie’s cool hand run through his hair. Jon tried to reopen his eyes but only managed to open them half-way again and could vaguely make out the face hovering above him, but there was no mistaking the beautiful brown eyes staring worriedly down at him.  
  
“Donnie?” he asked, then his eyes grew wide. “Jolie!” Jon cried, fearfully, and struggled weakly to get up. “Where’s Jolie?”  
  
“She’s fine!” Donnie assured him, gently holding him down. “She’s safe, Jon. We’re in a safe place now! Rest some more, you’ll feel better. I’ll be right here, don’t worry.”  
  
Jon couldn’t argue with Donnie, suddenly he felt like he could sleep for a week! He relaxed on the bed, his eyes closing slowly and drifted into unconsciousness, trusting Donnie’s words.  
  
Mark checked Jon’s vitals again, and satisfied that the medication was doing it’s job he smiled kindly at Donnie.  
  
“Mr. Wahlberg, there is another room here with a small washroom, why don’t you wash up there and I’ll come and check on you in a while? Eva and I will stay with Mr. Knight for now.” He motioned to the older nurse who smiled warmly at him.  
  
”Your baby is sound asleep, Mr Wahlberg,” she assured him. “She is fine, you’ve taken good care of her.”  
  
Donnie smiled back at her in relief. He looked back Jon again and ran his hand through His friend’s hair one more time before nodding at Danny. He looked back at Mark as he and Danny walked to the door.  
  
“We’ll be back in a little while, okay? I’m fine. I just don’t want Jon to be without a familiar face.”  
  
The doctor nodded. “I’ll have a cot set up for you when you get back, there’s only room for one more bed in here, but we also have a chair so you can trade watch if you’d like.”  
  
“Thanks, Mark.” Danny said and he led Donnie out of the room.  
  
*************  
  
“This is one of four bathrooms in this building,” Danny explained, as he opened the door to a small full bathroom. “There’s just that generic hospital soap, but the shampoo and shaver are from my luggage.”  
  
“Like old times,” Donnie smiled as he disrobed. Danny’s home was like his second home when they were growing up. Danny took Donnie’s clothes and piled them in a basket outside the bath. His clothes, like John’s, were filthy and smelled terrible-a testament to their rough journey to the clinic. Danny thanked God his friends found their way to him and safety. He knew Jon would not have made it without Mark’s expert care, and that would have left Donnie alone trying to care for baby Jolie with winter just around the corner. He shook his head trying not to think about that terrible scenario.  
  
“We’ll wash them in the bath when you’re done and hang them to dry. That’s what we’ve been doing the last few days.” Danny explained. “Almost like camping.”  
  
“Yeah, been like that for Jon, Jolie and me on our way here. We spent the night in a Walgreens!” Donnie replied as he turned on the shower taps. He was totally comfortable being naked in front of Danny. It wasn’t the first time having to share a bathroom, or in some cases a bath. Danny placed a dry pair of sweats and hoodie for Donnie on the closed toilet seat.  
  
“I think this is all I have that will fit you, Don, until your clothes dry.” Danny said. “Trevor and I will find you, Jon and Jolie something at the shop that’s a few miles from here. I’m going to check on the girls while you have a shower.”  
  
Donnie gasped. “Your girls?” Tears of happiness sprang to his eyes at the thought Danny’s family being alive!  
  
Danny nodded. “I’ll tell you about it when you’re done in here. Take your shower, Donnie, I’ll be back in a few okay?”  
  
“Thanks, man,” Donnie said gratefully as he entered the warm shower. Danny closed the bathroom door softly behind him.  
  
The windowless bathroom was stiflingly quiet to Donnie. At least Danny had placed a candle on top of the small sink so he could see. It felt like an eternity to feel warm water on his skin. He had always taken it for granted before. Donnie took pleasure in getting 3 days’ worth of dirt and grime off his skin and hair. Some places stung, revealing the scratches and burns he had received on their journey to the clinic. He washed his face and felt the beginnings of a shallow beard. Shaving would need to wait until proper light of day.  
  
After a few minutes, he finally felt clean! He turned off the water and dried himself off with one of the dry towels and wrapped it around his waist before exiting the shower. The sweats were a little short on him, but they were warm and comfortable compared to his dirty jeans, and the hoodie fit just right. Danny entered the bathroom, while Donnie brushed his teeth and quickly and expertly washed out Donnie’s jeans and shirt in the tub. Luckily there weren’t any holes or rips and Danny assured him they would be dry by morning, pointing to his own clothes and the girls hanging nearby.  
  
“Thanks, Danny, I’ll do my own next time,” Donnie patted his shoulder.  
  
“You better believe it,” Danny quipped, then clapped Donnie’s shoulder. “You relax for a minute okay? You still look like shit.”  
  
Donnie didn’t have a comeback for that. He felt like shit. He hadn’t slept properly in 3 days, he still couldn’t. The horrors he and Jon had endured on their journey wouldn’t let him relax. Danny led him to another room, where his daughters were sleeping soundly on a mattress in the corner. There was also a makeshift crib next to them that Jolie was currently nestled in, fast asleep for her afternoon nap. Tears of joy sprang to Donnie’s eyes when he saw his nieces.  
  
“Are they okay, Danny?” he asked, hoarsely. Danny nodded as he led Donnie to an adjacent room that looked like an examination room. He didn’t want to disturb them just yet. Danny motioned for him to sit on the exam table and he saw a tray of bandages, wash clothes, ointments and a water basin next to it. Donnie sat on the edge of the exam table as Danny quietly closed the door. Danny sighed knowing they would need privacy for what he had to say to his best friend in the whole world.  
  
“The girls are still traumatized, but they will be thrilled to see you and Jon, that’s for sure,” Danny said, softly. Donnie looked at the various items on the tray next to him. “Mark gave me some medicine for your face, Donnie,” Danny explained, “with stronger stuff than that cheap bathroom soap to kill whatever was in the smoke and water out there.”  
  
Donnie nodded quietly as Danny dabbed a towel soaked with an astringent of some kind. He winced as the cuts on his face stung when dabbed with the towel. He must have a lot more cuts and scratches than he realized. They didn’t speak for a few minutes as Danny cleaned his face, and Donnie stared at the closed door. He was so happy for Danny that he and his daughters had survived. It was a miracle they all survived and even more of a miracle that he and Jon had come upon their brother in such a remote place.  
  
“How did you escape what happened, Dan?” Donnie asked as Danny wrung out a small towel in a hospital basin, and began cleaning the other side of Donnie’s face. His expression very serious as he wiped away more grime from his best friends face.  
  
“We arrived early that morning and I texted you right before I got the rental car at the airport. We were on the way to the party, on the interstate. Traffic wasn’t bad, I was talking to Dad on the speaker phone and next thing, the car starts shaking and Dad and I got cut off… so I slow down like the other drivers but kept moving. Then I see this strange line of fire coming right at us, like a gigantic laser or something, tossing cars in the air like toys, more like fireballs, like in the movies…” He paused, obviously still horrified. “Luckily, I saw there was a driveway across the highway and I swerved into it fast to get out of the way, but, I lost control of the car.”  
  
“Shit!” Donnie exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
“Rolled a few times down the embankment and wound up wheels-up in a ditch close to a ravine. But as luck would have it, it saved our lives. The fire beam passed over us - we could still feel the heat of it, though. We all got burns, Ella has bad blisters on her arms by protecting her sister.” Danny paused for a moment, looking away, trying to compose himself, for what he had to know. He closed his eyes tightly before he spoke. “Donnie...Da-Dad was at the party…”  
  
Tears sprang in Donnie’s eyes knowing what Danny was trying to ask him. He shook his head sadly.”I-I’m sorry, Danny,” Donnie sobbed, and hugged him tightly. Danny sobbed into his shoulder, Donnie had confirmed his worst fears. 'Oh, the girls are going to be upset!' Danny thought and grieved for them as well. He knew in his heart his dear father was gone, but it didn't hurt any less to know the truth. “I thought so or he would have been with you, Jon and Jolie…”  
  
After a moment Danny composed himself as best he could. He couldn't look at Donnie as he pulled away from his best friend, he hated what he had to tell his friend. Donnie knew Danny still had more to tell him, and it wasn’t going to be good. His eyebrows raised in realization.  
  
“Oh my God, Danny,” Donnie started, sobs breaking up his voice. He grasped his friends arm. “Your boys…? Were-were they with your Dad?” Danny shook his head, tears flowing freely as he looked at the ceiling not knowing how to tell his friend.  
  
“No, not Devon or Ray…they stayed in Miami with their mother...” he said to the ceiling, still blinking back tears. Was Miami spared? He felt Donnie’s hand tighten on his arm.  
  
“Who, Danny?” Donnie whispered, as he braced himself for what Danny was going to say next, tears starting in his eyes. “Just tell me.”  
  
Danny took a deep breath. “Before I spoke to Dad…” he couldn’t say it. His body started to shake with grief for his friend. Donnie put an arm around him, encouraging him to continue, tears streaming down his face. Danny looked at his friend, sadly, the sorrow radiating off his skin. “Alma answered the phone…” Donnie’s eyes went wide.  
  
“No!” He gasped. It was Danny’s turn to grasp his friend's arm.  
  
“She -she told me everyone was waiting… th-then…” Danny’s voice failed him.  
  
“Danny…” Donnie sobbed. “Come on…”  
  
“Don…” Danny covered his face with his hand, he couldn’t look at his friend. “James grabbed the phone from her.” he sobbed out.  
  
Donnie gasped as if struck. Danny held on to him, his eyes tightly closed in sorrow.  
  
“James said you were on your way and I better hurry the hell up,” Danny whispered, his voice wavering as he struggled to continue. If all he could give to Donnie were his son’s last words he would. “I told him to watch his mouth and I-I would beat his ass when I got there, and he said…he said, 'Just wait till my Dad gets here!' ” Danny continued as he and Donnie cried openly. James looked up to Danny and the two loved to rib each other constantly. “He wanted to surprise you, Donnie. I’m so sorry!”  
  
Donnie nodded and sobbed for his son, the oldest of the New Kids’ next generation at only sixteen. His mother must have let him travel to Boston by himself to visit with his grandma and surprise his Dad. Donnie never got to say goodbye. Danny thought he had cried himself out days ago, maybe the tears of loss would never stop.  
  
Donnie shook in Danny’s arms as he thought back to the horror he witnessed at Jordan’s house. “Oh my God, my son was there, Danny, and I-I didn’t see him… my boy!” Danny held on to his sobbing friend. “And he was there with my mother! Oh God! Oh God!”  
  
The days of horror and sorrow had finally caught up to Donnie and all Danny could do was hold his friend tighter as he fell apart.  
  
*************  
  
After a while, Donnie settled down a bit and was quiet as Danny went back to work on cleaning and disinfecting the cuts on his face. He knew his friend was exhausted, how he was still functioning after all he had been through that day Danny didn’t know. But he did know that Donnie had pushed himself to the limit looking after Jon and baby Jolie.  
  
“Looks like you got some burns too, Donnie.” Danny said softly, and touched the towel to Donnie’s right ear, and Donnie flinched. He had no idea he had been burned. “You got a nasty blister going on there. Mark needs to look at it once he’s done with Jon.”  
  
Danny rinsed the towel again, the water was now muddy with blood, soot and dirt from the days they had walked trying to reach Boston.  
  
“How did you find this place?” Donnie asked, for the moment all cried out, his voice soft.  
  
“The driveway I turned on was the one leading up to this little clinic. Weird that the fire beam didn’t set fire to the trees or the grass… it’s only cars, people, animals… like it was actively meant to kill only people or mammals...” Danny’s voice wavered in awe. He looked around the room. “We managed to climb up the embankment and found this building. Mark and a couple of his staff—Susan, a lab technician and the older lady who’s a nurse, Eva, survived here, unburned. I think the hill acted as a natural barrier, but I don't know, at least most of the building was spared. We’ve been here ever since, staying here with Mark. No electricity, dwindling food supply. So far the water seems okay. I have my luggage and the girls’. A young guy named Trevor, Mark and I scouted the immediate area East of here today, and had just got back with some supplies right before you showed up. Mark knows the area pretty well. Luckily, we found a few little stores with clothes, canned goods and bottled juice and water.” He was quiet for a moment, remembering the horrors on the road and in the store. “It’s a good thing too, as a few lucky people found their way here, just like you and Jon—Troya and her little boy Sean, Sam, he’s a retired fireman, and Trevor, so far, all with a similar story. They are the ones that helped us carry Jon in, you’ll meet them soon. Good people.”  
  
Donnie was still shell-shocked, he gazed at the blank wall in front of him. “I can’t believe this is happening, Danny, this is really happening…”  
  
Danny nodded solemnly. He put the wet towel down and gave Donnie a dry one to finish drying off his face.  
  
“The radio was on in the car, but there was absolutely no warning of this, Donnie. Dad didn’t even shout or yell… I have no idea what the hell happened. Is it just here or all over the country? You, Jon and Jolie were the only signs of life we’ve seen for the past couple of days… we haven’t seen anyone that did this to us. My kids are asking, but I don’t have answers for them. Do you?”  
  
Donnie hid his face in the towel for a moment.  
  
“No, man, all I can tell you is that it happened so fast…” Slowly, Donnie finally told Danny the details of what he, Jon and Jolie had lived through; of losing Harley, fleeing the city, finding the Knight family and friends, rescuing Jolie and the fight with the thugs, while Danny listened and cried, with a soothing arm around his friend. “It’s all gone, Danny, there’s nothing left. Our families are gone…no reasons why, or who, it’s just all gone. We didn’t see who was attacking, and no clues if they are still out there ready to attack again.”  
  
Donnie squeezed his friend tightly. "Thank God you're here, Danny. I love you, man!"  
  
"Love you too, brother," Danny said back, fresh tears streaming down his face. They held each other for a few minutes, the life-long friends so grateful to be together in their new-found reality. They were all trapped in this nightmare.  
  
Danny feared more for his daughters—they were going to be very upset to learn about what happened to the family, and especially about Jordan—Ella adored her Uncle Jordan. Suddenly, they heard a small cry from Danny’s room. Both men rushed into the room. Jolie was waking up, but Ella and Julie didn’t stir. Donnie wiped his eyes quickly and picked up the sleepy baby, shushing her as he did. She fussed for a moment before falling back to sleep on his shoulder. Danny started crying himself, Jolie looked so much like Jordan. And what about Joey and his family? They were supposed to be at the party too. He couldn’t believe his friends and family were gone. It had been a day like any other, no signs of trouble at all. Why was this happening?  
  
“What are we gonna do, Danny?” Donnie asked, as he gently rocked the baby. “What are we gonna do?”  
  
Danny wiped his eyes and sighed. Both men shared a moment of silence watching the girls sleep so peacefully. Danny looked at Donnie with determined eyes and answered.  
  
“Survive, man. Find out what happened, why it happened and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He looked back at his sleeping daughters. “For our kids.”  
  
*************  
  
Later that afternoon, Danny was able to lead Donnie back to Jon’s room and coax him to have a lie down on the cot Mark provided that was close to Jon’s bed. It didn’t take long before Donnie fell into a deep sleep. Tears of thanks sprang to Danny’s eyes as he watched his brothers sleep. He couldn’t believe they were all together, against all odds, they were together!  
  
Danny didn’t disturb Donnie when he heard Jolie starting to fuss as she woke fully from her afternoon nap. He found her diaper bag with what looked to be the last few cans of baby food and formula. He would have to check the clinic's inventory for more baby food or soft foods he could process for her or he and Trevor would make another store run the next morning. Jolie was a happy baby much to Danny’s relief. He sat on one of the room’s small couches and placed Jolie in the corner of the armrest. She started babbling as Danny fed her. He found himself talking back to her and making funny faces that always made her laugh.  
  
Both Ella and Julie woke up to Jolie’s giggling.  
  
“Daddy?” Julie asked as she sat up quickly. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her father ‘flying’ a spoonful of food toward a laughing baby’s mouth. “Daddy, is that Jolie?”  
  
“Jolie?” Ella gasped. “Is Uncle Jordan here?” She stood up quickly and looked around the room. Jolie saw the girls and smiled at them.  
  
“Ella!” Jolie announced and Danny smiled back at her.  
  
“That’s right, Jolie. Your cousins just woke up to say hello!”  
  
Ella and Julie crowded around Danny and Jolie and hugged them.  
  
“Careful for your arm, Ella. Dr. Mark will take a look at it again tomorrow.”  
  
“Daddy, where is Uncle Jordan? Is he hurt too?” Ella asked.  
  
The moment Danny dreaded was now before him. The girls could tell by his serious expression what he had to say was not going to be good. Julie sat next to him, worried.  
  
“Girls, early this afternoon, Uncle Donnie, Jon and Jolie found us…Uncle Jon is badly hurt. Dr. Mark is helping him right now.”  
  
”Nobody else?” Julie asked, tearfully. Danny sadly shook his head.  
  
Tears sprang to Ella’s eyes. “Daddy…” his eldest daughter’s voice was already breaking with grief, “Does that mean that Grandpa, and Uncle Harley are…and…and…U-Uncle Jordan…is...?” Sobs were rising in her throat and she couldn’t finish the sentence. Danny nodded, sadly.  
  
“Uncle Donnie and Jon were able to rescue Jolie, but that’s all,” Danny said softly. “We don’t know about Uncle Joey and family.” Julie started crying openly and wrapped her arms around her father.  
  
“No, that can’t be! Uncle Joey, Aunt Bree, Jason, Eric, and Belle can’t be dead!” Ella sobbed, as she recited the missing family’s names. “Daddy, why did this happen?” Jolie looked up at the distraught teen then her face scrunched up and she let out a loud, sad wail, food falling from her mouth as she started crying. Danny immediately held the baby close, tears in his eyes too. Ella felt bad for making Jolie cry, and tried to get herself together like her Dad. She sat in Jolie’s vacant spot next to her Dad and rubbed Jolie’s back soothingly. She put her head on her Dad’s shoulder and cried quietly.  
  
“I’m sorry, El, and Jules,” Danny said through his tears. “I would do anything to make this better. But I can’t…”  
  
The small family cried together for a few minutes. Danny drew back a bit his face still wet with tears. “Now listen, girls,” Danny said gently, again composing himself. He had to be strong for his girls. “We’re going to be okay. We’re a family, as long as we have each other we can make it. We can’t lose hope about Uncle Joe okay? Uncle Jon and Donnie found us right?” The girls nodded. “Now, they are going to need our help, especially with little Jolie here. We need to be strong. Can you do that?”  
  
“But Daddy,” Julie whimpered, “I’m scared and I’m sad!”  
  
Danny nodded. ”I know, baby, I know, so am I. But, right now Uncle Jon is very sick and we need to do what we can to help and right now, we can help by taking care of Jolie. I know Uncle Jordan would like that…”  
  
Julie touched Jolie’s cheek and the infant held out her arms to Julie who then picked her up from her father’s arms. “Poor baby,” Julie cooed. “Don’t worry, Jolie, I’ll be your cousin and big sister.”  
  
“Daddy, can we see Uncle Jon and Uncle Dub?” Ella asked, wiping her tears.  
  
“In a little while, honey,” Danny said.  
  
“Uncle Jon is sick?” Julie asked.  
  
Danny nodded. “He was hurt saving Jolie and his wounds got infected… Dr Mark is giving him medicine now and he should be okay soon. In the meantime, he has to be in a clean room no germs until he is stronger, so we have to take care of Jolie for him until he’s better. Think you guys can help?”  
  
Both girls nodded, looking at Jolie with sad eyes. Jolie had grabbed Julie’s hair and promptly put the strands in her mouth. Julie giggled. “I think she’s still hungry!”  
  
Danny and Ella laughed. “Can I feed her, Daddy?” Julie asked. Danny smiled and helped Jolie sit on the floor against Julie and handed her the spoon and jar of smashed apples. Julie happily fed Jolie, while Danny and Ella looked on.  
  
*************  
  
Danny sat quietly next to Jon’s bedside, holding his lightly bandaged hand while across from him his best friend had Jon’s other bandaged hand pressed to his lips, eyes closed in silent prayer. It had been almost a week since they miraculously arrived at the clinic. The first two days were an absolute nightmare for Donnie and Danny. Jon’s fever skyrocketed and he became delirious and needed to be tied down. Donnie assisted Mark as much as he could as the doctor battled the infection coursing through Jon’s body.  
  
The doctor wasn’t sure if the fever was more intense because of some sort of contaminant from the attack or the days of neglect that allowed the infection to fester. To everyone’s relief, Jon’s fever finally broke on the third day and the antibiotics started to kick in. The swelling of Jon’s hands had gone down substantially enough that Mark assured them he was out of danger of losing them. Now they were just waiting for him to wake up.  
  
After a moment Donnie opened his eyes and looked over at Danny. He still had Jon’s hand close to his cheek. He looked very much like a lost child to Danny.  
  
“He’s gonna be okay now, Donnie,” Danny said softly, reassuring his friend. He was truly sorry to hear about Harley. And to also lose his beloved brother, Jordan? Danny's heart ached at the thought of never hearing Jordan's voice, and the laughter of the Knight family. Jon was emotionally fragile to begin with, what was going to happen to him now? “When Jon wakes up he’s gonna need you, Donnie. He’s gonna need us all.”  
  
Donnie nodded, dreading what was to come for him and his friends. At least they were all together, and they had Jolie, and he knew Jon would do anything for her, even give his life for his brother's last surviving child. The sight of Jon plunging into the river haunted Donnie and tears sprang to his eyes. “I love him, Dan,” Donnie confessed tearfully to his best friend.  
  
Danny smiled a sad, knowing smile. “I know that, Donnie.”  
  
“No, I mean I’m in love with him, Danny. I’m _in love_ with Jon.” Donnie looked at Jon’s still face with a burning intensity as if willing him to wake up. “I would do anything for him.”  
  
“Dude, we’ve all known that for a long time now, ‘bout time you figured it out!” Danny rolled his eyes. “You saved his and Jolie’s life, I know that’s what Harley and Jordan would want. You've taken good care of him, and he didn't make that easy for you. But he and Jolie are here and they're alive because of you! You did good.”  
  
“I keep thinking about if we hadn’t found this place…” Donnie struggled to maintain his composure. “If Doctor Wilson wasn’t here, Jon wouldn’t have made it… I would have lost him forever this time.” Donnie looked at Danny with a serious expression. “I’m not going to let anything happen to him, Danny. Especially now.” The trauma Donnie and Jon had been through had brought them even closer, it had been a long time since Danny had seen his friend so intense.  
  
“Have you guys ever talked about it?” Danny asked, gently. "Especially, after Jane..."  
  
Donnie shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to... You know why I couldn’t, Dan…" he looked at Jon's face. "Harley was the best thing that ever happened in Jon’s life. Jon was so unhappy for a long time… always searching for something, just like I was… and he finally found it in Harley. Harley was a good man and he made my best friend so happy." He smiled sadly. "Why wouldn’t I want that for him? I would be the world's biggest asshole to even think about interfering in that.”  
  
Donnie looked back at Danny desperately. "I would give anything to have Harley back!" he exclaimed.  
  
Danny nodded in understanding. Donnie's selflessness still amazed him. ‘You deserve to be happy too, my friend.’ he thought. “It’s gonna work out, Donnie, you’ll see.” He assured his friend.  
  
Jon stirred and groaned softly, and that got both of them to their feet still holding onto Jon's hands.  
  
“Jon!” Donnie cried, placing his hand on the side of Jon’s face.  
  
Jon slowly opened his beautiful hazel eyes, which were much clearer. A puzzled look crossed Jon’s face as looked at the unfamiliar ceiling. Had he been having a nightmare? Maybe he was in an accident and that’s why he dreamed such a horrible dream... he slowly turned his head toward Donnie’s voice and when he saw his friend’s relieved, but scarred face he knew his nightmare was reality.  
  
“Hey, Jon, you’re okay now, brother. You’re okay.” Another familiar voice said. Jon’s eyes drifted over to Danny and grew wide.  
  
“Danny?” His voice whisper quiet in surprise. “Danny, you’re here?”  
  
Danny smiled, warmly. “More like you’re here, Jonnie! You’re gonna be okay now.”  
  
Jon looked back at Donnie, tears in his eyes. “Are we in heaven?”  
  
Donnie smiled, sadly. “Sorry, no. But next best thing.” He looked over at his oldest friend with a fond smile. “We’ve found one of our brothers alive and well.”  
  
Jon turned his head toward Danny, tears streaming down his face. He gripped Danny’s hand firmly, which told Danny that Jon was really going to be okay. “I love you, Danny!”  
  
“Love you too, bro,” Danny said and kissed his forehead, honored to know that Jon throught that highly of him. Donnie couldn’t help the ridiculous pang of jealousy he felt. Jon hadn’t said that to him, even though he knew Jon meant it in a brotherly way. Jon and Danny always got along the best, being more of the ‘background guys’ in the group.  
  
“The doc says you caught some kind of bug in that dirty water,” Donnie explained, gently. “You had bad infections in both hands, so he loaded you up with antibiotics. That seemed to do the trick. You hurting anywhere?”  
  
“Just-just a bad headache…” Jon winced slightly.  
  
“We’ll get the doc in here,” Donnie said and started to leave to get Mark but Jon stopped him by gripping his hand as hard as he was able.  
  
“How long?” Jon asked. “I don’t remember anything after getting out of that river…”  
  
Donnie gripped his hand back. “It’s been a week Jon… Touch and go…” He paused not wanting to say how close they had come to losing him, too. “We were very lucky to come across Danny and this place. He has a doctor and nurses here with him too, and a few other survivors from whatever happened.”  
  
Jon’s eyes went wide. “Where’s Jolie?”  
  
“She’s fine, playing with Ella and Julie,” Donnie assured him. Jon smiled sadly at Danny.  
  
“Your family made it?” Jon asked, hopefully.  
  
Danny smiled sadly back at him. “My girls… I don’t know about my boys or rest of the family. Dad… was at Jordan’s...” Danny decided to let Donnie break the news about Alma and James, Donnie nodded at him in silent approval. Jon was in a fragile state as it was.  
  
Jon squeezed Danny’s hand, tears in his eyes, remembering the horrific scene at Jordan’s house. Danny looked sadly at him.  
  
“Donnie told me what happened.” Danny said. “I’m truly sorry about Harley, Jon. He was a good man.” Jon closed his eyes. “And sorry about Jordan… so sorry. I loved my brother.” His breath hitched a bit as he continued. “W-We were on the road on the way to the party when it happened… We still don’t know about Joey and his family...I just know they arrived at the airport shortly before we did. We had separate rental cars waiting...” Tears sprang to his eyes. “I still can’t believe this has happened… that our families are...are gone.”  
  
The three friends held onto each other as they cried in grief for a while.  
  
*************  
  
“Well, Mr. Knight, you are making a remarkable recovery,” Mark patted his arm gently. “You should be out of here in another couple of days. How does that sound?”  
  
Jon smiled, relieved. “Sounds great!” ‘I just don’t have anywhere else to go,’ he thought sadly. He was still haunted by his dreams of his husband and family, and scared of the uncertainty of the future they now faced. He had to know, not just for Donnie but for Jolie too. “Um, doctor, I was wondering… I need to.. um…”  
  
Mark looked at him questioningly. But Jon was still wondering what or how he should ask the doctor the most important question of his life. Mark sensed his hesitancy. “Mr Knight, I know things are a bit different now out there, but I’m still a doctor. Whatever you have to say to me stays with me in strict confidence.”  
  
Jon knew he could trust Mark, he had saved his life when he had been a total stranger to him.  
He had Mark sit down as he told the story of Mullet Man and his goons. Mark listened quietly, horrified that such people existed after all that had happened.  
  
“…I guess my question is…” Jon looked down. “I need to know… if I’ve been infected in any way.”  
  
“You mean HIV/AIDS?” Mark asked gently.  
  
Jon nodded and looked at the doctor. “I have no regrets in what I had to do. I had to make sure Donnie and Jolie would be safe. And that’s all I care about, is that they’re safe, even if it’s from me.”  
  
Mark nodded in understanding. “Are you and Mr. Wahlberg sexually active?”  
  
“No!” Jon said quickly. “No. I…I just need to know in case I need to make arrangements. I don’t want Donnie and Danny to worry about me more than they do already. I was married, in a monogamous relationship for over 7 years. My husband, Harley…” he looked down at his wedding band and fiddled with it on his finger. Suddenly memories of their wedding day came rushing into his mind. Harley was so beautiful that day, his eyes sparkling with love. He couldn’t remember when he had been more happy. “My husband, Harley, was killed in front of me in the attack…”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Mr. Knight.” Mark ran a hand over his face, as if holding back his own memories of that day that so many of his friends and close colleagues were killed. Had it only been two weeks ago?  
  
“Finding my brother’s child was a miracle, and I plan to raise her for him and his wife. My little brother, Jordan was a great dad.”  
  
Mark nodded and gave a sad smile. “I know about you, Danny and Donnie. My daughter had all your albums, the current ones, and your first albums from my wife’s collection.” Jon’s eyebrows shot up. Mark chuckled. “My wife was a ‘Donnie-girl’ and my daughter a ‘Jordan-girl’ as the lingo goes… if they were only here to see this now…”  
  
Tears came to Jon’s eyes. “Your family is gone too?”  
  
Mark shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I’ve been here since it happened. Somehow this building was spared. We don’t have electricity, and we haven’t pulled up any stations on the radio, just static for a day or so then nothing but silence. I have no idea how Boston fared, my wife and daughter were home there when it happened. All I can do is hope and pray they were spared and will come here looking for me. We were going to try to get to Boston, but Danny showed up and his girls needed tending to and then others showed up, too, so I feel that we are needed here. Right now, being here, and helping the survivors the best I can is what is keeping me going. I suspect that is how it is for you and Donnie…”  
  
Jon nodded, wiping his eyes. “That’s why I have to know if that goon gave me a death sentence.”  
  
“Mr. Knight…”  
  
“Please, call me Jon, Doctor.”  
  
“Okay, Jon, but please call me Mark. All my friends do.” He held out his hand and Jon shook it.  
  
“Luckily, the lab facilities are still functional, that’s how I was able to get you the right antibiotic mix. I’ll have Eva take some blood samples from you this afternoon, and I should have information for you in a day or so, if not sooner.”  
  
“Thank you, Mark.” Jon said sincerely.  
  
“It’s my pleasure, Jon. I know it’s not easy but try not to dwell on this too much. The odds are in your favor.”  
  
Jon gave him a determined look. "Whatever the outcome, I have no regrets. I’m glad Donnie and Jolie are safe, that’s all I care about.”  
  
Mark nodded quietly and left the room.  
  
*************  
  
Donnie brought Jolie to visit with Jon later that day. Jolie seemed to relax Jon, and that in turn made Donnie relax. It helped that Danny’s girls were being awesome big sisters to Jolie. Jolie seemed very happy, and it saddened Donnie that Jolie would not have memories of her loving mother and father and siblings. He and Jon would make sure she knew them though. They had tons of stories and one day, she would be able to hear her father’s amazing voice and be proud of him the way they were proud of him. Already, he heard Jon once telling Jolie a bedtime story starring her mother and father. Jolie was going to grow up to be a wonderful human being; a bright spot in the unknown future before them.  
  
Donnie liked sleeping in Jon’s room with Jolie. At least the sound of them breathing lulled him to sleep. He was having a hard time sleeping since being found by Danny’s group, the silence around them was deafening – no traffic noise, no electrical noise, and no people noise. Since winter was fast approaching, there were very few insect noises at night. He never liked quiet, and this kind of quiet was unsettling. Where there were once millions of people, there were now about 15 people around him. Were Joey and his family among the living? What about his remaining, pre-teen son, Stephen and his mother, Natasha? He knew he was going to a basketball game in Los Angeles. What about Jane? He felt bad, for not even thinking about his ex-wife and her son in Chicago. Were other cities decimated? Was Boston still there? Judging from radio silence from the battery-operated radios, and no electricity at all, he guessed the whole country had suffered the same fate. But what had happened?  
  
The small group of survivors were able to shelter at the clinic – there were plenty of rooms and food for them all. Danny and Trevor knew where to get additional supplies like clothes, food and other items that would sustain them for a while. The survivors came to a consensus that it was lights-out in the evening, as they didn’t know if the attackers were still out there. Somehow, they would have to hide in plain sight if they wanted to survive. So far, the clinic was warm and again Danny and Trevor saved the day by securing a supply of propane gas for the clinics propane heater. All of the survivors decided to stay at the clinic instead of making the journey to Boston. With winter coming, no one wanted to take the chance of getting caught without food or shelter on their way to Boston – a city which may or may not be there.  
  
Sometimes, Donnie and Danny would look at the map Donnie had and share notes of their experiences. It seemed like anything taller than two stories was destroyed, by what they still didn’t know. They knew, first the earthquakes, followed by a barrage of explosives caused by a giant fire laser-like weapon, but whether from some type of missile or laser, the effects were total devastation. Were they under attack from another country? What country would have weapons that could make the earth shake and blowup buildings and kill people with such accurate precision? Donnie felt must be some alien attack, to which Danny would scoff. Danny felt sure that the governments were at war with weapons unknown to the populace.  
  
“But why?” Donnie asked.  
  
Danny had no explanation, all they could do was to affirm that they both were going to make sure their families stayed alive. Danny was smart, and a survivor, of that Donnie had no doubt. If anyone was going to make it through this it would be Danny and his girls. Now Donnie, Jon and Jolie were included and that made Donnie feel a little better. As long as they stuck together, they were going to survive this.  
  
*************  
  
Jon was now dressed in clean clothes Donnie had found for him, from where, Jon didn’t know. The pants were a little big, since he had lost at least 10 pounds during his illness, but he felt stronger than he had in a while. At least he no longer looked like a walking zombie. He heard a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Jon said as he finished buttoning up his thermal shirt.  
  
Mark entered the room and he had a smile on his face.  
  
“Good news, Jon,” He exclaimed. “You’re in the clear! You’re fine.”  
  
Jon breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Mark. “Thank you so much, Mark!”  
  
“My pleasure, Jon! It's nice to have a bit of good news for a change, isn't it?”  
  
“It sure is!” Jon agreed as Donnie arrived with warmly-bundled up Jolie in his arms.  
  
“There he is, Jolie!” Donnie squealed at her in excitement.  
  
“Jonjon!” Jolie squealed happily as Jon took her in his arms and he covered her sweet face with kisses. Donnie smiled at the sight. Jon would make a great dad one day. Then he remembered, they _were_ Jolie’s ‘Dads’ now. He shook off his somber mood and relished in the rare moment of family bliss.  
  
“Ready to get out of here?” Donnie asked Jon and handed him a winter coat. Jon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“ 'Out of here?' To where?” Jon asked.  
  
“It’s a surprise!” Donnie smiled, and pinched Jolie’s cheek. “Right Jolie?” Jolie laughed.  
  
“A surprise? Not too fond of those lately, Donnie.”  
  
“I have a feeling you’re gonna like this one!” Donnie assured him. Mark smiled at the two young men. He was glad they had each other and Danny. It was very rare that intact friends and families had survived whatever calamity had befallen them. He missed his own family very much.  
  
Donnie looked over at Mark almost sensing the doctor’s melancholy as he took Jolie back in his arms.  
  
“Thank you for everything you’ve done for us, Mark!” He shook the doctor’s hand as Jon put on the heavy coat Donnie had brought for him. “Please let me know if you need anything. We are in your debt.”  
  
*************  
  
Donnie, still holding on to Jolie, led Jon to a cute little bungalow not too far up the road from the clinic. He and Danny had decided it would be best to have a place to themselves for the girls to play and have privacy for the brotherly talks they would need to have. Jon and Danny were very private people away from the touring requirements of the band and Donnie knew that Jon was uncomfortable around strangers. It always took Jon a while to warm up to new people, let alone people that were just as traumatized as he was. Jon was definitely not in a state to be social with the fellow survivors. Plus, it would be less of a strain on the clinic's already limited resources, and the other survivors were content to stay at the clinic.  
  
The three men had made a decision to stay put where they were for now and they wouldn’t journey on to Boston until they heard official word on what had happened and who was attacking them. Also, winter was upon them. Soon the Massachusetts snow would be feet deep and it would be bitterly cold. They had no idea what they’d find in Boston and didn’t want to risk an at-least 2 day journey with no supplies and no idea of what they would find if they got there. It would be another miracle to survive the winter with only the minimal shelter that Donnie and Danny repaired as best they could in the week and half Jon was at the clinic. They would need to ration their food, heat and clothing where they were at the moment. It was going to be day by day survival until the Spring.  
  
The inch of new snow crunched below their shoes as they walked toward the the little house. There was not much left of the bungalow from what could be seen from the long driveway. As they got closer, Jon could see that the top floor was almost completely gone, and most of the top flooring and what was left of the roof, was acting as roofing for the first floor. It looked dilapidated and abandoned. Danny met them at the front door.  
  
“Welcome to Wood, Wahlberg and Knight manor.” Danny said as he let them in. The interior decoration of the house made it clear that it had been a bed and breakfast. The ceiling was still intact, and Jon could see that there were stairs, but the top of the stairs had been blocked off and sealed. Donnie pointed to it. “Danny and I had to fix the roofline a bit so this first floor is livable, you can always check it out to make sure we did it right, Mr Fix-it.” Donnie joked. “Luckily this house runs on propane, and it must have been recently stocked so we should have enough fuel for the winter. No smoke either so should make us less detectable on the outside.”  
  
Danny nodded. “We found materials to fix up the roof on the premesis, and there is also a fully stocked larder in the basement, water, paper, food…we should be okay for the winter with food enough for everyone here and at the clinic if we ration it well. Plumbing works, not sure about septic system but I know you can help with that, Farmer Jon.”  
  
Jon gave a little smirk at Danny’s remark.  
  
“There are 3 bedrooms down here, each room has its own bathroom.” Donnie explained. “Danny and I thought that he and the girls can share the caretaker's suite and you, me and Jolie share the master, leaving the smallest room for Joey… just in case...” Donnie became solemn and Danny looked down. There was always hope, and they were hopeful that their youngest brother and his family were still alive out there and would find their way to them. “So what do you think?”  
  
Jon looked around—it was a nice, cozy house. He wouldn’t mind sharing a room with Donnie, and he knew Donnie hated being alone. Donnie and Danny had obviously put a lot of work into it while he was at the clinic. The vintage, quaint furniture, and window treatments suddenly brought memories of his own vintage farmhouse. A home that he had shared with his husband. And then Donnie had said Joey’s name… wasn’t it just a few weeks ago that Joe and his young family were barbecuing with him and Harley? They were all making a fuss of Joey’s youngest losing his first tooth. Jon remembered the sweet smiles and faces of Joe's children as they helped Jon and Harley gather small pumpkins for Halloween and apples from their little orchard for Joe's wife's famous apple pie… How and why did this tragedy happen? Now his world, and his family were all gone. He had to stop himself from imagining how many people had died that day... How did Donnie and Danny just ‘go forward’ like they just accepted what had happened? Jon just couldn’t accept this new reality. He didn’t want to! He wanted things how they used to be! He wanted his husband and his family back! He wanted to laugh and joke with Jordan again. He wanted his mother to make a fuss at him for forgetting to call her regularly, like his other siblings did. Sights and sounds of times now past, swirled around in his head. He didn’t realize he was on his knees on the floor, shaking and sobbing, and trying to catch his breath. Both Danny and Donnie were at his side speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying.  
  
Danny and Donnie were experienced with Jon’s panic attacks by now, and Donnie wasn’t surprised that Jon had finally broken down.  
  
“Ella,” Danny said softly to his eldest daughter, “You and Julie take Jolie and show her her room, okay?”  
  
“Is Uncle Jon going to be okay, Daddy?” Julie asked, softly. She was scared to see her usually smiling Uncle Jon so sad. “Should we get Dr Mark?”  
  
“Uncle Jon is going to be okay,” Danny assured his daughters. “We’ll come get you in a minute.”  
  
Ella nodded and quietly took Jolie by the hand and escorted her sisters to their new room. Donnie and Danny put their arms around Jon, comforting him the best they knew how. They were glad their friend didn’t have to witness them clearing the house of the deceased occupants and respectfully burying them in a small field a little ways from the house. They placed makeshift markers in case their loved ones had survived and were looking for them. It made them both sad that they couldn’t even do that for their own families. Donnie squeezed Jon harder thinking about Jordan, and the friends and family that they had to leave behind as fire consumed Jordan’s house.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, Jon,” Donnie whispered softly. “It’s gonna be okay.”  
  
*************  
  
The first night in the house was so surreal. Jon felt like he was in a fog. He didn’t know how long he had been on the floor but somehow Donnie and Danny had calmed him down enough to set him on the living room sofa and given him a hot cup of chamomile tea of all things! He hoped that the girls hadn't witnessed his breakdown, he didn't want to upset or scare them anymore than they had been already. He vowed to get better. The family needed him now. He had to be strong. He had to carry on for Jolie's sake. Just that thought made Jon vow to see that Jolie grew up with love, and security, even in the uncertain reality they found themselves in. He made a promise to his brother to keep Jolie safe and he was going to keep that promise. He made sure to hug the girls and reassured them he was okay, they smiled and stayed close to him the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Danny made dinner for everyone from the food he found in the pantry. He had made sure to use the perishables first, mostly eggs and thawing frozen vegetables—he diligently moved the items from the cool basement to overnight on the cold porch. The meat and frozen desserts in the B&B’s large freezer were pretty much spoiled without electricity to keep them cold for a few days. Danny made sure they ate before the sun set as they were still afraid to use the candles or flashlights and draw attention to themselves from any unknown enemy or enemies around them. Then it was off to bed.  
  
Each small family said good night, and then went off to their designated room. Donnie opened the door to the bedroom at the end of a wallpapered hallway. Jon looked around the large bedroom. It was decorated with vibrant, vintage flower wallpaper and matching curtains and bedspreads. There were two double beds separated by a vintage nightstand and a crib on the other end of the small room across from the beds. There was also a useless small, flat panel television and clock radio. There were a couple of old-fashioned candle lamps and the small attached bathroom had a spacious custom jet-tub and chandelier. It was a cheesy room, but it was clean, and it was going to be their home for the foreseeable future.  
  
“You pick which bed you want,” Donnie said. “I don’t care, just as long as we can see Jolie and she can see us.”  
  
Jon nodded and took the bed close to one of the large beautifully framed windows. There was a view of the large B&B grounds, including the garden which looked like it had been recently harvested. Donnie knew he would like that view when he and Danny had re-arranged the beds.  
  
Jon changed Jolie’s diaper and then got her dressed for bed in one of the outfits he had saved from Jordan’s house while Donnie got ready for bed in the bathroom. At least they had running water for now, and could take baths. Danny had heated pots of water enough for them to have at least a tepid bath, saving fuel from not using the old water heater. They were allowed a lit candle in the bathrooms since strangely, none of the bathrooms in the house had exterior windows.  
  
A freshly-washed Donnie walked out of the bathroom as Jon put Jolie down in the crib and covered her with the blankets. He kissed her forehead, gently. “Night, night, Jolie.” He whispered.  
  
“Uncle Dub and JonJon are right here with you, okay?” Donnie said softly and leaned into the crib to kiss Jolie’s forehead as well. Jolie seemed content enough and fell asleep right away. She was such a good baby. Jon smiled, and stroked her chubby cheek. He looked up at Donnie, he was beaming like a proud uncle. Donnie smiled back. “You’re turn, Jon. I have the other pot of hot water in there if you want to take a bath.”  
  
Jon got up and noticed Donnie only had a towel wrapped around his middle. He had folded the clothes he had worn that day on one of the chairs in the room. Jon realized that except for the clothes he had received from Donnie, he only had 2 pairs of jeans, shirts and socks and one pair of underwear. Donnie seemed to sense what he was thinking.  
  
“We gotta conserve our clothes until we can find other clothes to wear, Danny says there might be a Walmart a few more miles east. In the meantime, I found a sewing kit in the lobby!” Because of their upbringing, sewing skills were a must repairing shared pants, shirts and even socks! They both smiled, and Jon remembered fondly when he and Jordan shared two pairs of pants one semester in junior high school. He would have to patch up the holes Jordan would put in them from his break dancing and Jordan would patch holes from Jon would add by working his jobs after school.  
  
Jon went to clean up next while Donnie prepared to close the blinds and pull the curtains when Jon was out. He hoped the light from the candle in the bathroom would be enough for them to see, but not bright enough to be noticed from outside throught the B&B's thick, decorative window drapes. He had brought all the blankets he had found in the room's chests and it seemed they would be warm enough for them. He could tell a blizzard was approaching and it was going to get very cold.  
  
Jon came out of the bathroom wearing a plain white t-shirt and briefs holding his already folded clothes and setting them on a chair. He checked on Jolie one more time before heading over to his bed. Donnie finally closed the blinds and the curtains and the candle light filtered through the room just enough for them to still see Jolie and their beds. Jon crawled under his covers and the bed was actually quite comfortable. He watched as Donnie got into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Jon chuckled at the sight and Donnie looked over at him with a smirk, then frowned as Jon's eyes teared up.  
  
“Thank you Donnie,” Jon said sincerely to his friend. “Thank you for taking care of Jolie and me. I don’t know if I said it before, but thank you for saving me and Jolie. We're here because of your strength and courage. I'm sorry for saying those awful things to you earlier... Thank you for being my friend!”  
  
Now Donnie's eyes teared up, he had to lighten up the mood, he just was so tired of crying. “C’mon Jon, you’re my best friend in the whole world! We’re sticking together, and that's a fact!”  
  
Jon smiled, knowing Donnie didn't want to dwell in the past. “Better believe it!” he said. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the wind blow through the trees outside.  
  
“Hey, Donnie,” Jon said, knowing his friend was just as unsettled as he was in this new reality.  
  
“Yeah?” Donnie asked.  
  
“This kinda reminds me of that inn we stayed in on our 1988 tour in that town in Iowa, remember that?”  
  
“The one with that farmer guy with no front teeth and the hot wife and six kids?”  
  
Jon laughed. “Yeah! Remember all night we were trying to figure out the story behind THAT?”  
  
Donnie giggled as he remembered. “That was PRICELESS! Poor Joey Joe!”  
  
“I know, right? Poor kid, he got an earful from big brothers Donnie and Danny!”  
  
“Hey, I recall big brother JON had us rolling on the floor with your ‘theories’!” Donnie exclaimed. They both started laughing remember poor Joe’s wide blue eyes and blush as he listened to his big brothers talk about the farmer and his hot wife.  
  
Donnie and Jon talked for hours, and it felt like they were back on the tour bus. It comforted them both, and lulled them into an uninterrupted sleep. Soon bedtime stories became a tradition between them – they would share stories about their first touring days, or about family members. Sometimes they would cry, but mostly they would laugh and it helped to distract them from their dark reality. Some nights Donnie thought their talks put Jon at ease and he felt closer to Jon; it made him feel better he could help his friend that way. However, some nights when Jon thought he was asleep, Donnie would hear Jon crying. During the day he would act like everything was fine, but the light was slowly fading from his eyes. Donnie realized that Jon was slowly closing himself off to what was left of the world.  
  
  
*************  
  
The Massachusetts winters were usually long and brutal and it seemed like the coming winter was not going to be an exception.  
  
Danny was keeping track of times and dates, and even wrote in a small journal he found in the house. Since there was no electricity, their watches were the only way to keep track of time and Danny’s had a date stamp. The house did have a cute cuckoo clock in the kitchen, and Danny had somehow turned off the sound, but ‘Mr Cuckoo’ as Julie called it, still came out every hour on the hour. The almost 24-hour darkness was becoming unbearable for Jon, and in his desperation to at least read or write to candlelight in the evening, he created opaque window coverings for the B&B's windows. It was a small victory for the small family, and having the luxury of interior lighting at night increased the morale of everyone in the household.  
  
But, no one, not even the girls seemed interested in Christmas or New Years, and Danny felt especially sad for that. He did manage to make them smile when he cooked a delicious Christmas meal, and managed to have a gift for each of them when they woke up on Christmas morning: from a box set of luxury soap for his girls, a teddy bear for Jolie, to a girlie magazine for Donnie, and a copy of the Farmer’s Almanac for Jon. The smiles only lasted for that day though. The Catastrophe had robbed them of their innocence forever, and now his girls only knew fear and the apprehension of not knowing what was going to happen to them day by day. It was a clear and sobering reality to them all, surviving the winter was going to be a struggle.  
  
As the snow piled high, Danny and Trevor still made the occassional store runs if the weather held, to try to retrieve more supplies to deliver to their neighbors at the clinic, while Jon and Donnie made emergency repairs to their home during the worst of the storms. Donnie and Julie both came down with a bad case of the flu and spent a couple of weeks in bed, Jon was an excellent nurse and was at their sides until they were up and about again. Donnie couldn’t shake how disturbed he was seeing the fear and anxiety in Jon’s eyes as he nursed him back to health. He missed Jon’s smile and laugh.  
  
There were no incidents like the attacks as the harsh winter went on, but they refused to let their guard down. They did not venture outside at all (except for Danny checking up on the survivors at the clinic), fearful of being spotted by their unknown and unseen enemy. They did not use the fireplace—only the interior heater from the propane tank. With the way the winter was going, it was going to be a miracle if their fuel lasted until spring. The small family would distract themselves with card or board games, reading or writing. Danny had found a guitar in one of the rooms and would occasionally play for them. They still could not bring themselves to sing any of their songs however, it was still too painful.  
  
Through the short days, it became more apparent to Donnie and Danny that Jon was slowly disappearing into himself. They were worried about their friend. Not only was Jon losing weight, he rarely spoke unless he was playing with the kids, and he went to bed when the kids did. He rarely joined in Donnie and Danny’s weekly meetings of what tasks needed to be done. It was like he was living day by day, fading away slowly before their eyes.  
  
“What can we do for him, Mark? He’s so quiet during the day, and at night he’s starting to have bad dreams…” Donnie asked one day when he and Jon were tasked to fix a window at the clinic that had been damaged by the latest snowstorm. Donnie had relinquished his part of the task to Jon who was an expert at home repair. Donnie sat with Mark in one of the clinics rooms watching Jon work from a distance.  
  
“Well, I think our young friend is still in the process of mourning, Donnie, like we all are. We've all suffered a tragic blow, and each person handles loss and trauma differently. All we can do is be patient, give him space and then listen when he’s ready to talk.” Mark watched Jon set the window jam firmly in place. He couldn’t tell Donnie that he had spoken to Jon now and then trying to help him. His second major was in psychology, after all, and he routinely checked on all the survivors around him to see how they were coping, letting them talk it out or cry. He was amazed at Donnie and Danny’s resilience. He really had grown fond of the surviving members of NKOTB. “Just give him a lot of love. Let him cry, let him get angry, eventually he will come out of this on his own.”  
  
Donnie nodded quietly. Once Jon was finished they bid farewell to Mark and had a quiet walk back to their home. They could see the snow clouds creeping closer, it was going to be another bad storm. As they got closer to the cottage, Jon stopped short and pointed at something in the distance to their right. Donnie was immediately on his guard.  
  
“What is it? What do you see?” he asked.  
  
Jon squinted, as the objects got closer. It was a pair of horses! One black and one white, that seemed just as surprised, or relieved to see them. They quickened their pace toward Jon and Donnie.  
  
“Horses?” Donnie asked.  
  
“Poor things! They look starved!” Jon said, as the black horse walked right up to him. Both horses seemed emaciated. They would not make it through the storm that was coming without shelter.  
  
“Come on, Donnie, we have to get them to the barn. There may be some hay there, it’s shelter at least.” Now Jon was animated, in his fear for the horses’ safety.  
  
“How are we gonna get them there? They don’t have any harnesses…”  
  
“Looks like they are going to follow us. They must be desperate for food and shelter.” Jon said as he patted the dark horses snout. The horse whinnied as if in agreement, and Jon smiled. “Come on, fella!” he coaxed and started walking toward the house. Donnie felt a pang of jealousy. ‘Nothing I say cheers him up, but a couple of mangy horses show up and now he’s the Horse Whisperer?’ he thought. But Donnie couldn’t help but smile as both horses followed Jon down the driveway and off toward the barn like faithful dogs. Anything that took Jon’s mind off his troubles was fine with Donnie. He also followed the group to the barn and helped Jon open the giant barn doors.  
  
Jon inspected the few stalls that were there and was pleased to find that there were bales of hay and feed, enough for the winter at least if they rationed it well. The owners of the B&B must have stocked it from the fall harvest just as Jon had done on his own small farm.  
  
“Maybe these horses belong here, they got scared and ran away during the attack,” Jon thought out loud. He impressively hefted a bag of feed on his shoulder as he began to set up the feed troughs.  
  
“They sure act like it,” Donnie remarked as the horses trotted into a stall together.  
  
Jon poured feed into the troughs for the horses, who immediately began to eat. Jon watched them for a moment, remembering his own horses. He hoped his animals had also survived. He patted the side of both horse’s necks while he made sure the hay in their stall was okay. It was cold in the barn and it was going to get colder when the storm hit. Because of their emaciated condition, it didn’t look like the horses had built a sufficient winter coat. As long as the horses stayed in the barn they were going to be okay.  
  
Jon looked around for blankets and clues on what the horse’s names might be. He only found a couple of heavy blankets and he and Donnie covered the horses with them.  
  
“The girls are going to be so excited when they find out we have horses!” Donnie smiled.  
  
“Now they are going to have chores to keep them busy!” Jon agreed and smiled too. If the horses made Jon smile like that, Donnie would gladly work to keep them as well.  
  
Jon filled the water trough, just in case the horses were going to be held up for a while. Without weather reports or bulletins, who knew how bad the storm was going to be? Donnie looked out of the barn door to see the wind had picked up and snow was falling. They had made it home just in time.  
  
“We better get to the house, Jon, looks like this is going to get pretty bad. I'm sure Danny is getting worried...”  
  
Jon nodded and locked the stall doors, satisfied that their new guests would be safe and cozy. He was going to see if there were any papers or information about the horses in the house, the girls were going to love it!  
  
The snow was blowing hard when they closed the barn doors. They could barely make out the silhouette of the house in the dim light. Slowly and deliberately they made their way to the house, a relieved Danny, who had on his heavy coat and boots, opened the door for them.  
  
“Thank God,” he exclaimed, “I thought I was gonna have to search for you out there! Looks like it’s gonna be pretty bad. Where were you?”  
  
“The barn.” Jon answered, taking off his boots and placing them by the door. Donnie did the same.  
  
“The barn? There’s a barn?” Danny scoffed, taking off his coat. He had seen the barn in the back, but took no interest in it when he and Donnie were getting the house in shape while Jon was recuperating at the clinic.  
  
“Yep!” Donnie quipped and pointed a thumb in Jon’s direction. Danny looked at Jon expectantly. Jon smiled.  
  
“We have horses in the barn!” he whispered, looking sideways at the girls to see if they heard him. Ella looked up from her book.  
  
“What?” Danny exclaimed.  
  
“He said…” Donnie said loudly so all the girls could hear. “We got horses in the barn!”  
  
Julie and Ella stood up quickly.  
  
“Horses?” Julie cried, excited. “Really?”  
  
Jon nodded. Then the girls were talking all at once, with Jolie saying, “Horse, horse!”  
  
Jon picked up Jolie and faced the rest of the family. “Girls, we are now the proud owners of not one, but two beautiful, but scared horses.”  
  
“Yay!” Julie and Ella cried. “Daddy, can we go see?”  
  
Danny put up his hands. “Not until tomorrow okay? Jon and Donnie made sure they’re safe in the barn. They’ll be okay tonight, and if the storm lets up you can go and see them with Jon or Donnie in the morning.”  
  
The girls were excited. While the snow storm raged outside the cottage, Jon spent the rest of the evening explaining about the care and feeding of horses and the girls eagerly volunteered to do their part in keeping the horses. Finally, something that brought a little joy to the small family and Donnie and Danny were glad to see their loved ones smiling again.  
  
*************  
  
Later that night, Donnie was awakened by Jon mumbling in his sleep. He realized Jon was having a bad dream, he lost count on how many nights now, but this time he hoped he could stop it before it escalated to a full-blown nightmare. He had hoped that the discovery of the horses and the girls excitement had helped ease Jon’s mind, but that was not the case. Slowly Donnie got out of his bed and walked over to Jon’s bed and tried to reassure his friend before his cries woke up Jolie.  
  
“Jon? Jon?” Donnie whispered, kneeling down and put a hand on Jon’s forehead. It felt normal, no fever. Jon slowly opened his eyes, disoriented from his bad dream.  
  
“Donnie?” he asked. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, but sounded like you were having a bad dream…” Donnie answered. Jon closed his eyes and nodded. “You’ve been having them a lot lately. Wanna tell me about it?”  
  
Jon looked at Donnie like he was going to tell him but thought better of it. “Sorry I woke you,” was all he said. “Go back to sleep, Donnie.”  
  
“Can’t now. Something is bothering you,” Donnie replied. “When something is bothering you, it bothers me.”  
  
“It’s okay, really,” Jon said. “Just sometimes the cold seeps in and I start having bad dreams… always happened to me when I was a kid and slept alone. It was better when Jordan and I shared the bed. Comforted me, I guess, knowing he was there.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Donnie said wistfully. “Same with Mark and me.” Ah, his kid brother! Donnie hadn’t thought of him in a while. Was he alive in L.A.?  
  
“Hey, I think I know what can help!” Donnie stood up suddenly, and Jon looked at him curiously, as he inspected the little table between the beds. Donnie checked to see if anything was attached to the wall, and then he lifted the table and moved it to the side of the room, being as quiet as possible.  
  
“Donnie, what are you doing?” Jon asked.  
  
Donnie didn’t answer, but started pushing his bed next to Jon’s, so now the full-sized beds together formed a king-sized bed. The bedding was still separate though, right down the middle. Jon could see Donnie’s smile in the dim light as he slipped back under his covers. He turned to face Jon. “Don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner! This way, we have our own space, but we’ll know we’re not alone. Plus, we’ll be warmer. What do you think? Think this will help you sleep better?” Donnie felt instantly comforted having his friend only an arms-length away. He reached out his hand over the covers.  
  
Jon turned and faced Donnie too, he also felt comforted now that Donnie was close by. He put a hand on top of Donnie’s and nodded sleepily. “Thank you, Donnie.” Having Donnie beside him definitely put his subconscious at ease. Why hadn’t they done this before?  
  
“ ’Night Jon!” Donnie said, then laughed. “Get it? Night Jon, Jon Knight? Ha, ha!”  
  
Jon smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. “Good night, Donnie!” And from that night forward, the two friends kept the beds together, just separated by the bed covers and there were no more bad dreams for either of them the rest of the winter.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning the sun was shining brightly over at least a foot of new snow. Ella and Julie accompanied Jon to the barn to meet the horses. It was love at first site, as the girls squealed when Jon opened the barn door as the two horses whinnied at them.  
  
“We never had horses before!” Julie cried.  
  
“’course not, silly, we live in the city!” Ella chastised her.  
  
“Well not anymore!” Julie retorted. “We’re country folk now, like Uncle Jon!”  
  
“Girls, stop fighting, you’re scaring the horses.” Jon admonished them, and started patting the white horse. “There, there, did they scare you?” Instantly the girls stopped their argument and started petting the horses too.  
  
“I looked in the books in the front desk, Uncle Jon, but I didn’t see any mention of the horses. I wonder what their names are?” Ella said.  
  
“Can we name them?” Julie asked.  
  
“Well, good horses need good names, and these two are very good…” Jon looked at both horses. “girls!” he proclaimed. Ella and Julie started laughing.  
  
“Well let’s get them fed and maybe they’ll let us take them for a walk in the snow.”  
  
“Really?” Julie cried.  
  
“I found reins and leads, but no saddles yet.” Jon said. “We’ll have to check their feet too. Who knows how far they walked, or how long they’ve gone without care.” He was a bit worried about that, there was probably no chance of finding a blacksmith anywhere around them.  
  
“Well, they have us to take care of them now.” Ella proclaimed. Julie nodded.  
  
They spent the morning exercising the horses, checking their food, hay and cleaning out the stall all under Jon’s expert supervision. He also came up with a schedule for the girls, though it seemed like taking care of the horses was not going to be considered a chore by Ella and Julie. Fortunately, the horses were a bit grimy but seemed in excellent health, even their shoe-less feet. The girls named the duo: Stormy and Dusty, and the horses neighed at them in approval, getting them all laughing.  
  
*************  
  
At last Spring returned! And it seemed that Jon had turned a corner in his grief. As the snow melted, Jon was able to discover how large the garden really was, and found that there was also an orchard of fruit trees beyond it. Now that the ground was starting to thaw, Jon was eager to get started planting. He and the girls scoured the basement cellar for clues as to what kind of crops the owners had grown in the garden. As they were looking, Jon discovered a ‘cave’ hidden behind a heavy locked door. To his delight, he found that the cave held a treasure trove of the B&B’s secret stash of award-winning seed jars for strawberries, blueberries, rhubarb, corn, lettuce, even potatoes and carrots! It was obvious, now, that the proprietors had grown fruit and vegetables for extra revenue for the B&B. The girls were excited too, fascinated by the fact they might be able to actually grow food! Jon was ecstatic about the idea of providing fresh food for their small group and as soon as the weather allowed he was out in the garden cleaning it up to prepare to plant.  
  
At first, the men were reluctant to stay outside for more than a few minutes at a time to visit with Mark and the people at the clinic, or to feed the horses. But as the weather got nicer and still no signs of attackers, the members of the community were getting antsy. On one particularly sunny, warm day, Danny declared that he was no longer going to be 'afraid to live while they were alive'. Jon agreed. He was anxious to get to the garden and at last be able to give back to the community that had helped save his life. He was a farmer dammit, he NEEDED to be outside, and if he were able to help feed the community, all the better. So it was decided, Jon would get to farming, but the old-fashioned way - with his bare hands, a rake and a hoe. As nice as it was to be outside, they still didn't feel safe. They still had to be as quiet, and low-key as possible, prepared for anything.  
  
After a weeks of cleaning and preparing the garden, Jon felt confident that it was safe enough to let the girls help him shovel and plant alongside him and to enjoy being outside at last. The girls were excited to help out, having never planted a garden before. Late, one afternoon after the last seed was planted, Donnie and Danny gave them a round of applause for the beautifully laid out rows of the garden. It was going to be a bountiful harvest!  
  
Every day at sunrise, Jon was out tending to the garden, using rakes, hoes and gardening tools and he would return to the house a dirty, sweaty mess just before sunset. Sometimes the rest of the small family would help, if it was a particularly nice day and Donnie had to admit Jon made a glorious sight standing amongst the blossoming trees and flowers in his wide-brimmed hat, trimming shears in his hand and a ratty t-shirt that clung to his sweaty body in all the right places. Donnie had never seen ‘farmer’ Jon in action, just photos he called ‘Look what I did on hiatus’ that he would bring to show them while on tour or on his social media pages. Danny would just shake his head knowingly at Donnie’s obvious crush.  
  
*************  
  
One day, Danny and Donnie were helping Jon in the garden.  
  
Jon was beaming like a proud papa.  
  
“The veggies are coming along nicely, guys!” Jon announced. “Soon we’ll be having a fresh salad with all the trimmings. I think the potatoes are gonna make it too! Summer harvest and fall harvest are gonna be great!”  
  
Danny was excited about that, it would cut their dependence on the dwindling food supply at the country store. Donnie just made a pouty face. “I could do with a nice, thick steak to go with my potato!”  
  
*************  
  
It was mid-June and it was a successful harvest of the ‘spring’ fruit and vegetables as Jon called them. Each of the girls proudly presented their bounty: Ella had a full basket of corn and tomatoes, Julie had a half basket full of cherries and gooseberries, and Jolie had a small bag of blueberries the other two had helped her gather. The adults marveled at the terrific bounty that Jon had grown for them.  
  
The small group enjoyed fresh food for the first time in months. As they ate Jon explained his plans to store their bounty to enjoy throughout the winter as well. He then reported what was to come for the fall harvest and then plans for next years’ crop with a refreshing enthusiasm that had his two best friends smiling. This was the Jon they remembered!  
  
It had been Danny’s idea to share their little farm’s spring bounty with the small community that had welcomed them and the others agreed. The community thanked Jon for the fresh bounty, and they assured him they were going to make their own recipes with the produce and share. “I have a mean recipe for kicking hot potatoes!” Troya proclaimed much to her son’s delight. Jon loved seeing the smiles on the community's faces, but it also tugged on his heart; he missed his own family’s smiling faces and laughter.  
  
The community also thanked Danny for performing culinary magic with the veggies, the only ‘meat’ available were the cans of Spam that Danny and Trevor had collected at the country store miles up the road. Danny had everyone rolling with laughter at the Spam ‘steak’ he had created specifically for Donnie. As she was leaving the get together, the older nurse, Eva, pulled Danny aside and slipped a small bottle into his hands. Danny’s eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
“I thought you would like this, young man,” Eva said softly. “Celebrate with your friends, you all deserve it. Nurses orders!” she winked.  
  
Danny’s smile got wider as he slipped the bottle under his shirt to hide it from view. “Yes, ma’am!” he cried and kissed her on the cheek and she giggled and turned to leave with the group.  
  
Donnie and the girls cleaned off the tables in the B&B’s patio area, while Jon carefully stored the remaining produce in boxes. He had grown quiet during the feast, occasionally looking far off in the distance like he was looking for something. None of the guests would ever be able to tell that something was bothering Jon, but after years of touring with the man, Donnie knew the signs. He also knew that Jon would talk to them about whatever was bothering him, when he was ready. Donnie signed inwardly, ‘Patience, thy name is Donnie Wahlberg.’  
  
The girls ran off to play in the house with Ella watching them, while Danny, Donnie and Jon sat tiredly on the patio chairs. Danny had brought out 3 glasses and set them on the table, next to the salt and pepper shakers. Then he brought over a bowl of lemon slices that were leftover from the party. Donnie looked up at him quizzically.  
  
“What you doing?” Donnie asked. Danny smiled wickedly and pulled out the bottle of Tequila that Nurse Eva had given him. It was not enough to get drunk on, but enough to give a pleasant buzz for the afternoon. Both Donnie and Jon stood up excitedly.  
  
“Where did you get that?” Jon cried, “Oh my God!”  
  
“Forget that! You better start pouring!” Donnie grabbed his glass and held it out for Danny.  
  
“My sentiments exactly, my friend!” Danny filled the glasses. All three men made appreciative moans as they took a swig. Donnie closed his eyes reveling in the taste he had not tasted in almost half a year. Jon was the same, and Donnie tried to keep his eyes away from Jon’s expression of ecstasy as he downed his glass.  
  
“Oh, that’s so good!” Jon cried.  
  
“Heaven,” Danny agreed. He then set up the shots. It seemed like old times, sharing stories and drinks with friends at a cookout. Sunset was approaching, and the small bottle was empty, but each still had liquor in their glass as they swapped stories of the past. Jon slowly withdrew from the conversations and listened intently. Danny was hilarious and he was now telling Donnie about running into an ex. He had Donnie rolling with laughter and Jon smiled. He had missed Donnie’s laugh and the way his kind eyes sparkled with happiness. There was only one other person whose laugh could brighten his day like that… Jon was brought up short by that thought. Danny’s voice drifted through his thoughts.  
  
“…I tell you Donnie, I never forget a pretty face!” Danny exclaimed and that sent Donnie reeling with laughter again. The two friends clinked glasses and downed the last of their drinks.  
  
Jon’s face fell and he set his still half-empty glass down and stormed off the porch and down to the open field. Donnie and Danny stopped laughing. Donnie looked at Danny who shrugged his shoulders and downed the rest of Jon’s drink. Jon had been acting strangely for the past few days, and Jon had obviously been set off by Danny’s innocent remark. Donnie motioned to Danny, ‘I got this’, and he got up and went after Jon. Something was bothering his friend and he had to get to the bottom of it. Nothing like a little liquid courage.  
  
Danny sensed there was more going on this time than a typical Jon-anxiety attack and he slowly followed behind Donnie. It looked to him like the dam was finally breaking.  
  
*************  
  
Donnie finally caught up to Jon and caught his arm.  
  
“Hey, Jon, come on, tell me what’s wrong…” He whined, trying to lighten his friend’s mood. He was only slightly buzzed now. “You’ve been moping all day.”  
  
Jon looked at him, frowning.  
  
“I have not been moping all day. I’ve been busy preparing food for our new ‘friends’.” Jon’s voice was high-pitched, and to Donnie that meant his friend was definitely buzzed as well, which was surprising as Jon had a high tolerance for alcohol. “People I’ve never met before. People I don’t even know!”  
  
“Whoa!” Donnie said, putting up his hands. “What’s all this about?”  
  
Jon didn’t want to talk about it, and Donnie could see him shutting himself away. He could not have that.  
  
“Jon, we had a good time today, all of us, even you. I know you did.”  
  
“What choice do I have?” Jon said sharply. He looked away from Donnie.  
  
“What?” Donnie asked.  
  
“I said, what choice do I have? We’re all trapped here. Our loved ones are gone, killed by something we don’t even know. And here we are having a cookout?” Jon pulled his hair and turned his back on Donnie in exasperation.  
  
“Listen, Jon,” Donnie began. “I know how you feel, we all do. We’ve all lost our families. I know it’s hard but we need to stick together to get through this.”  
  
“Get through this…”Jon repeated and scoffed, and turned back to Donnie, his expression full of grief and anger. His eyes bore into Donnie’s.  
  
“I don’t want to pretend like everything is okay, because it’s NOT! Okay? It’s NOT!” he yelled out, taking Donnie aback. Alright, now Jon was ready to talk! “You and Danny might be okay with all of this, but I’m not! Have your little cookout, drink your liquor, laugh like you’re not in the middle of a damn apocalypse! I don’t want this! I don’t want –“ he stopped short and thought for a moment. He looked accusingly at Donnie. “If it wasn’t for Jolie I would have stayed in that house and died with my brother!” Jon finally spat out.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Donnie’s fist connected with Jon’s face. Jon went flying backwards and then a seething Donnie was on him, grabbing him by the shirt collar and hauling him up so their faces were only inches away from each other.  
  
“Don’t fuckin' say that again, you hear me?” Donnie spat, angrily. “If you ever say that again I will kick your ass!”  
  
Jon didn’t struggle or respond and wouldn’t look at him, so Donnie shook him. “Don’t you know how much we love you? Need you? Don’t you fucking say that again! You fucking, selfish bastard!” He raised his fist ready to strike again at an unresponsive Jon, and then Danny was there pulling Donnie away as Jon sank to his knees, head bowed.  
  
“What the hell, man?” Danny admonished Donnie. “Come on, calm down. What if the girls saw this?” He looked down at Jon who was shaking and head still down while holding a hand to his face. “You okay, Jon?”  
  
“No, he’s not okay, Danny!” Donnie spat, still held back by Danny. He was furious and hurt. “The bastard’s talking about wishing he were DEAD! A big F-U to your fuckin FRIENDS!” He shouted even louder at Jon. ‘Don’t I mean anything to you?’ was what Donnie’s heart was saying.  
  
“Don, stop it!” Danny yelled and released him. He walked over and kneeled down in front of Jon and put a hand on his shoulder. Jon didn’t move, eyes still on the ground in front if him. Almost like he was alone and unaware of his friends around him. “Jon, we’re your friends, you know that right? What’s going on here?”  
  
Danny’s ‘Referee-Dad’ mode kicked in. He always hated when the guys fought, especially Donnie and Jon.  
  
“You know you can tell us anything right?” Danny put his other hand on Jon’s other shoulder. “We wanna help you.”  
  
Jon still wouldn’t look up and didn’t acknowledge Danny at all. Donnie willed himself to calm down. He couldn’t help himself from striking back, what Jon said had cut him to the core. Didn’t Jon know how treasured he was? Jon had said ‘If it wasn’t for Jolie..’, not if it wasn’t for him! That hurt him the most. But Jon didn’t know how Donnie felt about him, how could he, when Donnie had always gone out of his way to hide it? And Jon was still mourning his loving husband, because Jon’s heart was that big. Feeling alone and lost was understandable–he would feel like that if something happened to Jon. He would be devastated. Hell, he almost lost him after the fight with Mullet Man’s gang! The Catastrophe and all his losses weren’t Jon’s fault at all, and Jon was still suffering. He needed the love of his friends right now, not a childish temper-tantrum.  
  
Danny look over at Donnie. “Don and I are here, your brothers are here anytime you need us, Jon. We’re sticking by each other because we’re family.” He shook Jon’s shoulder gently. “When one hurts we all hurt. Donnie is just worried about you, you know how he gets.”  
  
Jon nodded, still not looking up from the ground, but his shaking lessened.  
  
Donnie was crying now. He never meant to hurt his friend. He walked over and sat to the other side of Jon and leaned his forehead on Jon’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jon, please forgive me. I never want to hurt you, it’s like hurting myself.” Donnie confessed, through his tears. “I’m the one who’s a selfish bastard. I just want you to live… if not for yourself, then for Jolie, and Danny and the girls…but mostly, I want you to live for me…”  
  
Jon stiffened at Donnie’s words. He held back a sob and whispered so softly Danny and Donnie only caught one word.”…face…”  
  
Donnie moved his forehead to Jon’s trying to get him to look at him.”What did you say, babe?” Then Jon started to shake again. Donnie put his arms around his friend as Danny moved to the side.”Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”  
  
Jon shook his head and Donnie could see tears falling from his downcast eyes. “No… I- I-“  
  
“What?” Donnie asked gently as he carded a hand through Jon’s thick hair. Jon pulled back out of Donnie’s grasp.  
  
“I’ve been having dreams lately… especially when I was… in the clinic. Good memories, good times, but…but… I can’t see his face anymore…” Jon took a breath and looked up at Donnie and Danny with anguished look in his eyes. “I can’t see his face anymore!” Jon yelled out. “I can’t see my husband’s face, Donnie! The man I loved for over 7 years! Oh, God,” Jon’s face fell in devastation and he sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. “Harley! How could I forget his beautiful face? What kind of a monster am I to forget my husband’s face? What kind of monster am I to laugh, to live... like he was never here?”  
  
Donnie eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around Jon. Now he understood. Jon was feeling guilty. Survivor's guilt, is what Mark called it. He and Danny also had bouts with that—it was a struggle sometimes when things got too quiet. His heart broke for his friend. “I’m sorry, Jon, so sorry!” He consoled his friend. Jon grabbed onto Donnie and cried into his chest. Donnie had tears in his eyes as he looked back at Danny. Danny closed his eyes in understanding. They had all lost so much, but Jon, with his big heart, felt it most of all—his entire family, including his beloved brother and a man he had waited for his whole adult life—all gone in an instant, through no fault of their own, leaving him behind. Leaving them all behind to carry on without them.  
  
“All winter I saw the photos in the house—photos of couples, parents, families…someone’s cherished memories.” Jon explained softly and wiped his eyes as he looked at his left hand. “All I have of Harley is the wedding ring he made for me… I don’t have anything else, no pictures, no ID, NOTHING!”  
  
“Your wallet?”  
  
“Harley had my wallet…” Jon sniffed. “He always carried it for me when we were in the city because he always worried about me losing it… he had it with him when…” Jon started crying again. Donnie and Danny looked at each other. Harley had taken great care of their friend.  
  
“I have something I think will help you, whenever you feel this way,” Donnie said gently and reached into his back pocket for his wallet while Jon sniffed and watched curiously. "It's something that's been a comfort to me all this time..."  
  
Donnie opened his wallet and flipped it to the photo section which held photos of his friends and family. He looked for a particular photo and when he found it he removed it from its plastic protector and handed it to Jon. Jon reached for it almost reverently as he saw which photo it was.  
  
It was a color photo of Jon and Harley standing in their garden, the photo Jon had posted on his social media pages wishing Harley a happy birthday. It was a beautiful picture and one Jon had also had in his wallet. It was his favorite. He looked up at Donnie with fresh tears and hugged Donnie fiercely.  
  
“Thank you Donnie!” He cried. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said...”  
  
”Shh...it’s okay,” Donnie answered. He hugged his friend back just as fiercely, then pulled back with a forgiving smile and nodded when Jon gave him a small, but sincere, smile back. They could never hold a grudge against each other.  
  
Danny also took out his wallet, and fished in it to pull out a vintage New Kids photo—fresh young faces, all smiles and laughter. Danny smiled sadly, and offered it to Jon. “This is what I look at to make me smile—and remember our brothers, Jordan and Joey-Joe.”  
  
Jon smiled at the picture. Oh, how he missed his brothers! Jon hugged Danny in thanks and cried into his neck. Donnie put his arms around both his brothers and cried with them.  
  
*************  
  
After Jon’s outburst, Donnie and Danny made a pact to keep a closer eye on their friend. They gave him space, but more importantly they gave him tasks to do and the garden and the horses were the best way to keep his mind off his troubles.  
  
Danny framed the Jon and Harley photo in a beautiful antique frame he found in the house so Jon could keep it in his room on the table next to his bed. Donnie would catch Jon saying good morning and good night to it and that ritual seemed to encourage him throughout the day. Donnie found himself talking to it too when Jon wasn’t around.  
  
“We’re taking good care of Jon, Harley.” Or “You should have seen what Jon did today!”  
  
Donnie wasn’t afraid of ghosts of the past. He loved Harley, too. Harley was an important part of their family and he always would be. He had many fond memories of them palling around together with and without Jon. He even helped Harley pick out and customize a wedding band for Jon. The man was funny, kind and gave out fantastic advice on fitness and nutrition. He would confide in Donnie about exercise routines and diets he was trying to keep Jon on so he would be in good shape while on tour. Harley loved Jon so much, and he added that sparkle in Jon’s eyes, Jon had truly found a gem in Harley.  
  
*************  
  
A month later after his outburst, Jon stood in the far side of the garden he hadn’t been to before. Today was a special day, if Danny’s calendar was correct. He decided to take a little walk along the garden for a little alone time. It was a beautiful day and a good time to inspect the rest of the B&B property. The way it was looking, the B&B was going to be their permanent home for the foreseeable future. He wanted to see if he could extend the cornfield a bit more for next year if necessary. He walked past the existing field of corn plants when he stumbled across what looked like two graves with wooden markers. They didn’t look very old, and upon closer inspection his heart turned cold. The markers had a name and date of the Catastrophe! How did the markers get there? Who could have buried…? His eyes went wide as he realized, the couple must have been the proprietors or keepers of the B&B. Danny and Donnie must have found them when they found the house and buried them. They never mentioned it to Jon.  
  
The tall, wild grasses waved gently in the warm, summer breeze. Strangely, the scene comforted Jon. Because of their hard work, the community was able to survive the harsh winter and provided the tools to give them another chance to survive the next winter. The couple were heroes and they would never know it. Their tragedy saved a dozen lives or more and for that, Jon was grateful. He was going to make sure their names were never forgotten among the community. The survival of the community would be their living legacy.  
  
It was a perfect sunny day and the shining sun only showcased how rich and abundant the property was. Even the sound of insects filled the air now. It was hard to believe it was over 6 months ago that the Catastrophe happened. He lost his whole family and Harley was cruelly taken away from him. Now he was surrounded by life and all the beauty the Earth had to offer. Jon sighed, sadly, and looked at the photo he brought with him from the house, and his wedding band that still adorned his left ring finger. It was a simple gold band with two diamonds, side-by-side, strong and bonded together, symbolizing the union he and Harley had shared so perfectly. ‘Harley, I miss you so much, babe.’  
  
Stormy walked over to him and nudged his arm. Jon gently stroked the black mare’s mane and looked over to survey the garden thinking back to his farm he shared with Harley and smiled sadly. He wondered how their horses were doing, seeing Stormy and Dusty alive and well gave Jon hope. Dusty came trotting over looking for Jon’s attention as well. Jon smiled sadly at them.  
  
“Thanks for trying to cheer me up, girls,” He said and kissed their noses. They neighed happily and then skittered away toward Donnie who was walking over with the rake in his hand, the hard day of clearing the stable was finally done. He was a sweaty mess, but smiled happily at Jon.  
  
Donnie paused and looked over at his friend, trying to read his mood now that he had found the graves he and Danny had dug for the B&B proprietors. The afternoon sun sparkled off the highlights in Jon’s dark hair, and it took Donnie’s breath away. He could stand there and stare at his friend all day. Jon gave him a small smile.  
  
“You okay, Jon?” Donnie asked as he walked to stand beside him. He looked down at the graves.  
  
“You and Danny did a good job,” Jon said softly. “They deserved a decent burial. Without the work they did here, we wouldn’t have survived…”  
  
“And without you, Farmer Jon, we wouldn’t have survived either.” Donnie said sincerely. Then he noticed the small picture frame in Jon’s hand—the picture Donnie had given him a month ago of a smiling Jon and Harley, that was usually on the night stand. He saw the tears sliding down Jon’s cheek. Suddenly, Donnie felt like the world’s biggest jerk.  
  
“Shit, Jon, I’m sorry, I’ll give you your privacy…” He turned to walk back to the house.  
  
“Today was our anniversary.” Jon said quietly. Donnie closed his eyes in grief. He had forgotten that. No wonder Jon had been a bit distant all morning. He turned around to face Jon again, not knowing what to do.  
  
“It was a beautiful day like today…” Jon said fondly, stroking Harley’s face in the photo. “Remember?”  
  
Donnie nodded though Jon couldn’t see him. He stood there knowing Jon needed to talk and he needed Donnie to listen.  
  
“We only had 7 years together…”Jon continued. “Only 4 as a married couple. Even though we were together all that time, our married life was different. I felt complete, you know?” Donnie could hear the fresh tears in Jon’s voice and his heart hurt for his friend. “All he ever wanted for me was for me to be my best self. And he helped me become the man I always wanted to be… everyone noticed it. My family, my friends, the fans… the whole world knew it was because of Harley.” Then Jon started to cry and Donnie couldn’t hold back anymore. His arms were around Jon in an instant, holding him close as he cried. “It hurts so much, Donnie! It still hurts so fucking much!”  
  
Donnie nodded into his hair, crying along with his friend.  
  
“Did I make him happy, Donnie? Do you think he knew how much I loved him?“ Jon asked, desperately.  
  
“Yes, I know he did, Jon. He could see it in your eyes, the whole world could see it too. ” Donnie soothed. “He would be happy to know you survived.”  
  
“How do you know?” Jon asked softly, tears rolling down his face as he looked at Donnie. ‘God, his eyes are so beautiful,’ Donnie thought.  
  
“Because I love you, Jon, and I would have wanted Harley to save you if he could, too.” Donnie said, softly. “We both love you that much.”  
  
“I know that, Donnie.” Jon said and stood back from Donnie wiping his eyes.  
  
“No, you don’t, Jon.” Donnie said firmly and took hold of Jon’s hand. Jon’s eyebrows raised in surprise, he could feel Donnie trembling. ”What I meant to say,” Donnie took a moment and sighed and looked directly at Jon. “Is that I am in love with you and I have been most of my life. It’s probably not the right time to tell you that, but… well, there you go.”  
  
Jon looked at his best friend like he was seeing him for the first time.  
  
“But..you’re not…”  
  
“Well, I thought so too.” Donnie said, smiling awkwardly. “It’s funny because I was never sure. I mean, I never looked at men in that way, ever, but then I met you and my whole perception of ‘love’ and ‘like’ went upside down on me! I remember hating you for making me feel that way, making me question what I thought I always felt… I think that’s why we fought so much on our first tours.” He chuckled and looked down at Jon’s hand in his. Jon smiled too remembering their spats, but no matter what and thanks to Danny and Jordan they always managed to forgive each other and keep their friendship even after 15 years apart.  
  
“Donnie, you were always a great friend to me, and closer to me than my own brother at times. I have to confess too, though…I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Donnie smiled. Jon smiled shyly back, it was adorable.  
  
“Yeah,” Jon said softly and became serious again. “But, no matter my feelings I always respected that you’re straight and all I was gonna have with you was the most amazing friendship anyone could ask for—that was going to be enough for me. Remember what you said on the cruise after Harley and I moved in together? 'You may have Harley but you’re never leaving me'? I never did. And I never will.”  
  
Donnie’s heart did a flip-flop at Jon’s admission.  
  
“You’re such a good man, Jon, you know that? Sweetest person I know…You deserve to be loved…” Donnie looked down in shame. “That’s why… I…I loved you so much that I let you walk down the aisle with another man. A man I knew would love you like you deserved to be loved. A real man that would hold you, kiss you and love you no matter where you were or who was around. A better, braver man than me.” He thought for a moment. “As long as you were happy that’s all that mattered to me.” He looked into Jon’s eyes, and Jon squeezed his hand. “Your happiness is still all that matters to me, Jon. In fact, Harley had a talk with me before you guys moved in together.”  
  
“He did?” Jon sniffed, looking down at Harley’s photo.  
  
“Yeah,” Donnie chuckled. “He walked right up to me at Jordan’s party, to my FACE, and demanded to know if I had ‘intentions’ toward you.”  
  
‘What?” Jon gasped and chuckled too. He could see Harley doing that, that man was fearless—he was so proud of his husband.  
  
“Yep, right up to my face, no preamble or anything. Apparently he didn’t appreciate the way I was looking at you that night.”  
  
“Looking at me?”  
  
“Yeah, like a ‘lion eyeing its prey’ as he put it.” Donnie smiled at the memory. “Harley was a good man, Jon. He loved you and was prepared to fight for you. I knew then he was the right man for you, he could give you that life you always wanted, needed… he could give you what I couldn’t at that time. He was a better man than me, so I stepped aside…”  
  
“Donnie…” Jon said, softly. Donnie let go of his hand and turned away toward the sun sliding low in the west.  
  
“I told him, ‘Harley, I’m Jon’s best friend. I want him to be happy and you’re what makes Jon happy.’” He left out the part where he also told Harley in his most serious voice: ‘But, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.’ He smiled at the memory of Harley actually gulping and nodding. Donnie looked back at Jon, sadly. “So, I let the man I love marry somebody else… crazy, huh?”  
  
Jon gave Donnie an unreadable look then looked down at the photo in his hands.  
  
“Before I proposed to Harley, your name came up a few times, Donnie.” Jon confessed. “He was so insecure about you at first. ‘Are you sure you don’t love him?’ He would ask me and my answer was always the same. ‘Yes, I love him but, he’s my best friend, my brother and he will always be an important part of my life. I walked away from him once and I will never do that again. Not to him and not to my other brothers. Donnie loves people, but he’s as straight as an arrow and the best friend anyone could ever have.’ He accepted that. I fell in love with Harley, but, Donnie... he never took your place… does that make sense?”  
  
Donnie grinned at him, eyes watery and bright. “In a Jon-way, yes.”  
  
Jon smiled back at him.  
  
“I-I think I was always trying to replace you.” Donnie said. “I never should have married Natasha. I knew it, but, I was still feeling the pain of the group breaking up, you leaving, and all of a sudden I was alone. Alone like I’d never been in my life… and angry. Natasha was a chance for happiness, a new beginning, a new life without Jon Knight in it and I jumped at the chance… wasn’t fair to her.” He bent his head remembering their terrible fights. “We did have a few good years together and I wouldn’t trade anything for my two boys.” Donnie paused thinking about Stephen, was it possible he survived? He prayed for that every day. He still had not found the right time to tell Jon about James. “Then we divorced.” He continued. “Failure is painful. I was alone again, and suddenly music called out to me. Reuniting NKOTB saved my life. Having my brothers around me again, saved my life.” Jon nodded remembering Donnie at that time and how he changed from broken man to secure, happy Donnie of his youth the more they worked in the studio. “One by one, you guys showed up at the studio. I remember sitting on the couch with the others waiting, well more like wondering, when or _if_ you were going to walk through the door.” He smiled. “Jordan kept saying, ‘He’s going to be here, Donnie, believe it.’ Our plan was to play it all cool and nonchalant when you walked in the door but oh my God when I saw you standing there, it was like the 15 years we were apart never happened, and you were the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen!”  
  
Jon blushed.  
  
“I always thought you were good looking for a guy, but I think it was when you hugged me, it was so easy, and learning more about the amazing man you'd become... that’s when my heart realized it, but my brain still couldn’t accept the truth—I was head over heels for you. It was safer to be your friend and flirt with you relentlessly.” They smiled at each other. Donnie HAD been relentless which is why Harley always questioned the nature of their relationship. Jon had certainly let Donnie get away with a lot of things from always touching him to the occasional stolen kiss—all in jest, so Jon thought at the time. “Then you met Harley.”  
  
“I have you to thank for that, Donnie. You’re the one that picked the gym for us to train in. I met Harley the first day.” Jon looked down at the picture of his husband again, remembering when he first laid eyes on Harley. He thought it was love at first sight then, too. Harley was beautiful, smart and caring. Over time he learned what a truly remarkable man he had fallen in love with and his NKOTB brothers loved and accepted him, too. He had been so nervous when he proposed to Harley on the beautiful plains of Africa, and over-the-moon when Harley said 'Yes!'. Jon prayed every day since the Catastrophe that he had made Harley as happy as Harley had made him.  
  
“You know we all loved Harley, too. And, we both know how protective Jordan was of you. Props to Harley—winning Jordan over was no small feat!” Donnie smirked, then looked back at Jon sincerely. “Jon, I would have saved Harley if it were possible, I hope you know that.” Jon nodded. He knew Donnie would have traded places with Harley in a heartbeat, on that day, if it meant Harley would be with Jon. It was astonishing the way Donnie always put others' well-being before himself. “Everyone could see how happy you were, Jon, finally content after all those years… so I decided that your happiness and having your friendship was going to be good enough for me, then I met Jane. I was so relieved that you two hit it off right away, she loved you too.” Jon smiled remembering the fun times of joking around with Jane, she truly accepted him and the others as an integral part of Donnie’s life—she didn’t compete with them, she welcomed them and they welcomed her.  
  
Jon looked at his friend sincerely. “I hope she survived too, Donnie, I really do.”  
  
Donnie smiled, sadly. “I have something else to confess, Jon…” He looked away. “The reason I was at the studio wasn’t just because of the party…” Jon raised an eyebrow. Donnie sighed. “Jane and I broke up, our divorce was final a couple of weeks before your surprise party.”  
  
“What?” Jon cried. It was then he noticed that Donnie wasn’t wearing his wedding band and Donnie always wore his wedding band!  
  
“Yeah,” Donnie said wistfully. “Danny knew already, of course, but I was going to tell you and the rest of the family after the party…”  
  
Jon looked sadly at Donnie. “Donnie, I’m so sorry… I really thought she was the one…”  
  
“Well, there are some things that you just can’t pretend are okay. Our split was friendly, I mean we’re still friends, and I do love her, just not in love with her, like I’m in love with you… in fact, she was the one who sensed it and brought up divorce first. I really thought I could move on, you know, like you and Harley. But, in my heart... I just couldn’t keep pretending…”  
  
“I’ve been thinking about him all day, Donnie.” Jon confessed and sniffed. He looked down at the photo with a heavy heart. “You have to know, I love you, Donnie, I do, but, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get over losing Harley…”  
  
Donnie nodded and lifted Jon’s chin gently, forcing Jon to look at him. “I know, Jon. No one is expecting you to, especially me. I know how I was feeling when I thought I was losing you when we first got here. If it hadn’t been for Mark…I just can’t even go there.” He looked away for a moment, then looked back at Jon with sincerity in his eyes. “But just so you know, that’s not going to change how I feel about you. I can wait for you as long as you need.” He took one of Jon’s hands in his. “Just know, that whatever the future holds, I love you, now and forever. Lord knows, I tried to hate you, then I tried to replace you, but now I know, there is no one else for me but you. I know it sounds weird, me, man-whore extraordinaire, but truth is truth. My love for you and my respect for what you and Harley had is the truth. I’m not going to run from it anymore.”  
  
“How is that fair to you, Donnie?” Jon asked, squeezing Donnie’s hand.  
  
Donnie caressed Jon’s face and ran his hand through the thick, dark hair he envied so much, and smiled. “It has nothing to do with fair, Jon. I love you. A pure and simple fact. I love you, and I will wait forever for you because you are my soul.”  
  
Jon’s eyebrows rose in surprise at his best friend’s admission, tears of fond exasperation sprang to his eyes. Donnie’s bold, clarifying statements never ceased to amaze him. How could he not love this man? “You-you are the most amazing, selfless man I know, Donnie Wahlberg! And I do love you, I always have… I promise you, I _will_ find my way to you.”  
  
Donnie’s eyes watered and he nodded and pulled Jon into a tight embrace. It was more than he could have ever hoped to hear from his cherished friend.  
  
*************  
  
_Jon pulled back from Donnie’s embrace and looked straight into Donnie’s eyes. Donnie’s heart quickened its pace._  
  
_“You really do love me, Donnie!” Jon smiled that smile that Donnie loved so much._  
  
_“Yes,” Donnie replied. Jon looked back at the new house, chickens in the yard and horses in the corral. Donnie was not a country person, but he would do anything for Jon._  
  
_“Can we afford all this?” Jon asked._  
  
_“Baby, we can afford anything. Just tell me what you want.” Donnie said, so sure of himself. So sure of his love for this man._  
  
_“You spoil me, Donnie.” Jon blushed._  
  
_“Of course,” Donnie said smugly._  
  
_“Well…” Jon said slowly, his voice low. “there is one more thing I want.”_  
  
_Donnie looked at him lovingly, Jon moved away from him, and suddenly Donnie was afraid._  
  
_“What do you want?” Donnie asked, alarmed. Jon didn’t answer, just looked at Donnie expectantly._  
  
_“What do you want, Jon?” Donnie repeated and it was almost as if Jon didn’t hear him. Suddenly, Jon looked behind Donnie and his hazel eyes grew wide in fear. Donnie looked behind him but didn’t see anything._  
  
_“What’s the matter babe?”_  
  
_“You make me so happy, Donnie.” Jon said sadly, then he turned his back on Donnie and walked back to the new house. Donnie stood there puzzled, sometimes Jon just didn’t make any sense._  
  
_“Jon?” he called. “Babe? Come back here, stay with me.” Jon turned back to look at him, and smiled._  
  
_“You know I lov-“ he started and then a beam of fire blew past Donnie and into Jon and the house behind him. Jon disintegrated to ash in an instant, and the house as well. Donnie screamed–_  
  
Then he was awake. He was staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. He looked to his left side to see Jon sleeping soundly beside him. Jolie was still asleep in her crib. Donnie covered his eyes with a shaking hand. ‘Just a dream.’ he thought. He lay still for a moment calming his heart. He hadn’t had such a vivid dream in a long time. ‘Maybe the horrors we’ve been through are finally catching up to me,’ he thought. He looked over at a sleeping Jon again, suddenly needing to be close just to reassure himself his friend was really there. Jon’s hand was over the covers. Donnie reached over and clasped his hand tightly. Jon’s fingers wrapped around Donnie’s hand in return, but he did not wake. Donnie moved onto his side, still holding Jon’s hand in his, and watched his friend sleep. He slowly fell back to sleep that way.  
  
*************  
  
It was another beautiful late summer day and Donnie and Danny were working on repairing the side roof per Jon’s instructions. There was a leak just over the kitchen area that had been driving Jon crazy during the Spring rains, though the girls had fun changing out pots and pans to catch the water. The friends had put it off as long as they were able to, not wanting to risk making exterior noise to repair it, but Jon was worried the leak could get much worse and damage the rest of the makeshift roof that had kept them cozy over the winter. Danny retrieved the old aluminum ladder they had used before and he and Donnie had climbed onto the roof and spotted the missing shingles. 'Outside’ was still eerily quiet to Donnie, there were no birds singing and no traffic noise, just the soft buzzing of insects. The sound of pounding nails was deafening to his ears now, they didn’t want to attract any attention. Danny agreed they would have to work quickly and keep noise to a minimum.  
  
“How did we get conned into this again?” Danny grumbled. Donnie made a face and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
“Jon just batted his lashes at you and you said, ‘Sure, Donnie and I can do it!’” Donnie quipped.  
  
“That shit only works on you, Donnie!” Danny groused. “Always has. You spoil him too much!”  
  
“What? I do not!” Donnie protested. He grabbed another nail and started attaching another shingle. He was actually pretty good at roof repair!  
  
“Yes, you do,” Danny retorted. “ ’Donnie, I can’t do that choreography can you simplify it for me?’, ‘Donnie, I don’t think I can sing that line, maybe you can do it instead?’, ‘Donnie, my soup is too hot can you come and blow on it for me?’ ” Danny’s ‘spoil Jon’ list starting getting ridiculous, he started laughing. Donnie started laughing too.  
  
“Hey, you know how I feel about him,” Donnie said, matter-of-factly, hammering in one more nail.  
  
“But does he know?” Danny asked. “You know, you two ain’t getting any younger!”  
  
Donnie stopped working for a minute, causing Danny to stop as well. He looked at Donnie apologetically. “Hey, man, I’m sorry, it’s not my business…”  
  
“No, come on, man, don’t pull that,” Donnie said. “You’re my best friend.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, you have to doubt?” Donnie asked, he playfully punched Danny in the arm.  
  
“Hey, I just want my friends to be happy.” Danny said.  
  
“I do too, I want you to be happy,” Donnie said seriously.  
  
“I think we’re all hanging in there, you know.” Danny replied.  
  
Donnie nodded and thought for a moment. “Does it bother you, you know, that I feel that way about Jon?”  
  
Danny smirked at him. “When haven’t you?”  
  
Donnie laughed. “I love you, Danny.”  
  
“Hey, bro, I love you too, but I don’t go for that, you know?” Danny joked, then smiled at his best friend. “I think it’s cool that you finally admit what you two have is real. I’m happy for you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Donnie asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Danny replied. “You two are good for each other. And I get a free baby sitter!”  
  
They both laughed and started working again in companionable silence. At last they were done, and Danny wiped his brow. He felt a level of satisfaction that they had completed the roof, and it looked professional.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud roar in the sky, and both men instinctively fell flat on the roof as a jet fighter flew fast and low, over their heads. They watched as it disappeared into the western sky, the air rumbling in it’s wake.  
  
“What in the hell?” Donnie exclaimed over the jet noise and looked over at Danny with wide eyes. “Was that one of ours?”  
  
Danny was breathing hard. “Yeah!” he answered. Whatever had happened, he knew it wasn’t good as another jet flew past, making them hit the roof again. The lingering jet sound was deafening and terrifying.  
  
“Shit!” Donnie cried, “We gotta get inside!”  
  
Danny followed Donnie quickly down the ladder as Jon came running from the field with Jolie in his arms and Ella and Julie on his heels. The startled horses had run back into the barn.  
  
“Were those ours?” Jon asked, breathlessly as they all went into the house.  
  
“Yes,” Danny answered tersely as he turned on the battery-operated radio and tried to find something that wasn’t static, but there was nothing but silence. “Dammit, I wish we could hear what the hell’s going on!”  
  
“Daddy, what are we going to do?” Ella asked fearfully, Julie latched onto her father as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Danny looked helplessly at Donnie and Jon, he had no answer to that question, but neither did they.  
  
“I think the best thing we can do right now is stay inside and stay quiet. Obviously, something is happening far to the west of here, so I think we’re okay.” He assured as he patted Julie’s head. He emphasized the word ‘far’. Ella put her arms around him too, needing the reassurance from her father. He wrapped his strong arms around them both. “No matter what, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, believe it.”  
  
Jon held Jolie closer, luckily, Jolie didn’t seem to know what was going on around her. Jon envied her that so much. Donnie patted Jon gently on the back. “Same goes for you,” he said, and Jon nodded silently.  
  
They spent the rest of the day indoors. Donnie helped Jon settle the horses for the night instead of the girls. They did not notice anything different around them, it was as quiet as usual. Mark had ventured to their home for any information, but no one had any answers of what was happening beyond their community. He went back to the clinic to alert the others that they should limit their time outdoors for a while. No one was able to sleep that night.  
  
*************  
  
They all spent the next day indoors as it was windy and stormy with intense lightning and heavy rain. Jon ventured out quickly to feed the horses and to make sure they were secure in the barn, with Danny acting as backup with Jon’s pistol in his hand. The next day it also rained heavily, and the native Bostonian’s recognized it as a tropical storm. Danny thanked God that he and Donnie had fixed the roof in time. They were safe and warm in the cottage. They would have to check on the clinic after the storm was over.  
  
Donnie and Jon slept closer to each other as the storm raged on through the night, it was the only way either of them could relax enough to fall asleep. The storm finally let up late the next morning. Surprisingly there was very little evidence of the storm’s high winds and the house did not have any damage. Jon noticed small ponds of water near the barn, but the garden seemed fine with only small puddles between the rows of the young corn plants.  
  
“Maybe that’s why we saw the jets, they were warning us about the storm?” Jon asked out loud to Danny and Donnie as they surveyed the clearing sky.  
  
“I think if anything were going to happen it would have happened already,” Donnie said.  
  
“Let’s lay low for another day, while things dry off,” Danny said, “I’ll feel better then about letting the girls out to play. I’ll help you with the horses, Jon.”  
  
The men agreed, and only Jon and Danny went out that day, only this time Danny kept the gun in his belt.  
  
The next day, Donnie and Danny decided to check on Mark and the clinic and deliver some food and supplies. Mark was happy to see them and assured them the clinic was fine – no flooding or wind damage. The other community members seemed in better spirits too.  
  
“I think maybe our guys are winning,” Mark said. “They wouldn’t be able to fly if we were losing, right?”  
  
“I really hope so, Mark,” Danny said. “My Dad was a Vietnam Vet and mentioned something about gaining air superiority was a good sign of which team was winning… I pray we are closer to finding out more about what’s happened. In the meantime, let’s keep our eyes open. You and the others should have drills on getting to a safe place just in case.”  
  
The doctor nodded. “Our shelter is well stocked and can hold all of us if needed, thanks to you men.”  
  
“We might want to do drills too,” Donnie remarked to Danny. Danny nodded solemnly. They just had to hold out until they heard something about what was happening around them. Donnie could tell that his best friend was worried.  
  
After bidding farewell to Mark and some of the survivors, Donnie and a very, quiet Danny headed back to the cottage. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining gloriously, both men basked in the warmth and breathed in the fresh air after spending so many days indoors. Donnie wanted to cheer up his sullen friend. He danced around Danny playfully and opened his arms up dramatically toward the sky, “Ahhhh!” he exclaimed. “The sunshine feels so nice!” That brought a smile to Danny's face, then he laughed at his friend. Donnie smiled back, 'That's better, Danny!' he thought happily.  
  
Suddenly, Donnie stopped and his eyes went wide as he looked behind Danny.  
  
“Danny! Look!” Donnie cried pointing. Danny instantly spun around and spied two dots in the distance walking toward them on the empty road. As the ‘dots’ got closer, they could see that the figures were two men, staggering and disheveled. Danny’s eyebrows shot up. The scene brought back memories of when Donnie and Jon stumbled upon the clinic. The men were coming from the North! Maybe from Boston?  
  
“Let’s go, Don!” Danny shouted and they both ran toward the men as the younger one collapsed to his knees on the empty street.  
  
Jon looked up from his raking away weeds the girls had pulled up and saw his friends walking back to the cottage, and then they stopped, and started running past the cottage driveway and up the empty road. That was odd! Then he spotted the two men. His heart rate sped up. More survivors?  
  
Luckily, the girls didn’t seem to notice that Jon had stopped working. He looked back at the girls who were picking weeds away from the budding carrot patch.  
  
He was worried, but he couldn’t leave the girls even if under Ella’s care. He, Donnie and Danny had made an agreement that at least one of them would be with the girls at all times. ‘If it’s trouble they’ll let us know…’ Jon thought. ‘They’ll tell us about it when they get back.’  
  
In the meantime he would keep the girls focused on their work in the garden. Jon was glad he had the pistol hidden under his shirt. He reluctantly went back to his raking, ready to defend his family if he had to.  
  
*************  
  
When Danny and Donnie reached the two men, they noted their ragged military uniforms with the insignia of the United States flag. Could these be part of the Air Force that had flown over their house days ago? It was obvious by the burns and rips of their uniforms that the men had been through a traumatic ordeal. The older of the two men knelt down beside his fallen partner who sat dazed on the empty street.  
  
“You fellas hurt anywhere?” Donnie asked.  
  
“I’m okay,” Older man said. Danny guessed he was a few years older than him. “How about you, Brian?”  
  
The younger man ‘Brian’ nodded, and removed his cracked helmet. He had curly, dirty-blond hair, and clear blue eyes, Donnie had to blink a few times at the uncanny resemblance this man had to a younger version of their missing brother, Joey.  
  
“Yes, sir, just a little dazed,” he said. The older man took out a water canteen from his sidebelt and handed it to Brian.  
  
“Do you know what’s happened?” Donnie asked, hopefully, as the younger man ‘Brian’ drank. “Are you coming from Boston?”  
  
Older man looked at Donnie and Danny sadly. “I’m sorry, fellas, but Boston is no more. Nothing left but ashes…”  
  
“Are you… sure? Nothing left?” Donnie asked, his voice shaking.  
  
The man looked down. “Look, Mr…”  
  
“Wahlberg. Donnie Wahlberg, just call me Donnie, and this is-“  
  
“Danny Wood.” Danny offered.  
  
Brian looked at them and suddenly his eyes went wide. “Wait! Are you THE Donnie Wahlberg and Danny Wood of New Kids on the Block?”  
  
Danny and Donnie nodded, Older man looked confused.  
  
“Wow!” Brian shook his head in disbelief and gave a little smile. “My big sister was a huge fan of yours.”  
  
“And you are?” Danny asked.  
  
“My name is Captain Dillion Willow, 78th Mission Support Group out of Georgia.” The older man said.  
  
“Georgia?” Danny cried.  
  
Dillon nodded. “My co-pilot over there is Second Lieutenant Brian Willard. We were flying out of small strip outside of Boston once we lost communications with our squadron. Our craft was shot down, and we’ve been walking for two days straight trying to find the units that are in this area. We’ve seen neither hide nor hair of anyone!”  
  
“Your plane crashed?” Donnie asked, remembering the jets from the day before. “Are there troops coming? Are they looking for you? What about the other plane?”  
  
Brian looked perplexed. “Other plane?”  
  
“We were totally cut off.” Dillon interrupted quickly. “Brian and I were the last chance to try to get help for this sector.” Brian nodded.  
  
“Sector? So does that mean more survivors?” Danny asked. Dillon and Brian were not giving them any useful information. He was starting to get a feeling the men were hiding something.  
  
“Wait, Captain, can you tell us what happened? What attacked us?” Donnie asked hurriedly.  
  
Dillon looked down for a moment, then met their eyes. “I know this sounds hard to believe, men, but we have no idea what hit us.”  
  
Danny and Donnie looked at each other in dismay.  
  
Dillon sighed. “Mr. Wahlberg, our country and probably the rest of the world is under siege by a hostile entity our military has yet to identify. So far as we know, they have superior weaponry and have so far eluded us to the extent we have no idea what they look like, or where they originated from. All I know is that they are systematically attacking metropolitan areas and branching out from there. Their intention seems to be complete annihilation of the human race. They are shooting at anything that moves, hence why we were shot down.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Danny whispered. So the attackers were close. “This is a nightmare.”  
  
“But, our government is on it right? We’re working on a way to fight back?” Donnie asked hopefully.  
  
“We’ve been hunkered down at our base, but we haven’t received any orders in over two weeks… like I said, we have been cut off.” Dillon said, he looked around them. “Are you two alone out here?”  
  
“No–“ Donnie started, but Danny interrupted him.  
  
“No, just a few of us, including a doctor.”  
  
“Oh, I see, well…” Dillon looked over at Brian with an unreadable expression. “Well, that’s okay. We haven’t seen any survivors in a while.” Danny noticed a hint of uncertainty in his voice, like he wasn’t telling them the exact truth. He was definately hiding something. Donnie looked over at Danny puzzled, but decided to follow Danny’s lead.  
  
“A doctor?” Brian asked, looking at Dillon quizzically. Then he promptly fainted and collapsed against Dillon.  
  
“Shit!” Dillon cried out in alarm and looked up at Danny. “Looks like the poor Lieutenant hit his head worse than I thought. I think your good doctor should take a look at him if he or she is able?  
  
“Yes, we’ll take you to him. He saved our friends’ life, so he’s pretty good.” Donnie said, as Danny helped him put Brian over his shoulder. Luckily, they were just outside the clinic’s long driveway. Dillon smiled in thanks as Danny helped him to his feet and they walked back to the clinic.  
  
*************  
  
Mark was surprised at their new visitors and especially that they were in military uniforms. They placed Brian in the examination room Jon once occupied. Dillon insisted on staying in the room as Mark examined Brian. Donnie and Danny waited outside the room.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Donnie asked Danny. He could tell his friend was uneasy. Seeing those jet fighters had really put him on edge.  
  
“They’re hiding something,” Danny said in frustration. “I don’t know if they can’t tell us because it’s a military thing, or they won’t tell us. We might be civilians, but we pay our taxes and we’ve been through hell, we deserve to know what’s going on here! I need to know if my kids are in danger.”  
  
“We’ll get it out of them,” Donnie assured his best friend.  
  
“In the meantime, let’s keep the kids away until we know more about these two. Something just doesn’t seem right.”  
  
Donnie nodded. He was now a bit more leery of strangers after he and Jon dealt with the goons on the journey to the clinic. Their naivete almost cost Jon his life. Catastrophe or not, there were still bad guys out there, and no police.  
  
Later that day, Mark was satisfied that Brian was fine, just dehydrated and under nourished. He insisted that Dillon and Brian stay at the clinic and rest until they decided what they wanted to do... Donnie and Danny couldn’t help but ask more questions, until Mark made them stop.  
  
“These men have been through a lot Donnie and lucky to be alive. Let’s let them rest for now okay?”  
  
“Captain Willow, we all lost our families in the attack. We need to know what’s going on, and what is being done about it.” Donnie said. “If you can tell us anything-“  
  
Dillon looked directly at Donnie. “Mr. Wahlberg, I assure you, we will answer your questions once I know the Lieutenant is going to be okay. He’s my first priority right now.”  
  
Donnie nodded and he and Danny reluctantly left.  
  
“Dillon and Brian you are welcome to stay here in this room if you’d like. There are no other habitable buildings in the area. We also have extra clothes if you want to change.” Mark gave them the rundown as far as lights out at sunset, food rations and daily chores. Both soldiers nodded politely.  
  
“That sounds good,” Brian said. Mark smiled and left the room. He hesitated outside their door pondering for a moment. Both men were in exceptional shape for having escaped from a burning aircraft, and Eva had raised her eyebrows at Dillon’s story and how the two soldier’s uniforms didn’t seem to fit them. Mark knew his head nurse very well and could tell she was suspicious of the new arrivals. Eva was a Veteran and he trusted her judgement. Mark sighed, he was being uncharacteristically paranoid. No matter, the two new strangers had been through something, he was sure, in time they would know the full story.  
  
*************  
  
It took only a few days for Dillon and Brian to fit in with the survivors in the clinic. Dillon was an excellent cook, turning their basic rations into culinary art. Brian was an expert home repairman and got to the needed repairs of the clinic right away. The second day after their arrival at the clinic, Danny and Donnie introduced them to Jon, Jolie, Ella and Julie.  
  
Alarm bells went of in Danny’s head as he noticed the looks Dillon was giving his girls and Donnie certainly noticed the predatory look Brian was giving an oblivious Jon.  
  
*************  
  
The new arrivals did whatever they could to help the survivors as thanks for being welcomed into the community. They abided by the community rules of lights out after sunset and to keep as low profile as possible. Eva became increasingly suspicious of them however as more and more, Dillon and Brian were not giving her the right answers that a veteran service member would expect. She stayed silent for the most part, but began to confide in Danny about her suspicions. Dillon also became suspicious of Eva and soon both ‘soldiers’ began to avoid her as much as they could by working outside the clinic and helping Donnie and Danny with repairs on the cottage, and Jon with the little farm.  
  
Brian found that he liked working on the farm, not only because he could be away from Eva’s prying eyes, but also be able to work directly with Jon. The two became immediate friends, but it was apparent, after a few days working with Jon, that the shy man was just humoring him. Brian was terrible at farming, and though Jon was very patient with him, he would find other chores for Brian to do that didn’t require raking, planting, weeding or watering.  
  
“Brian, do you think you can cart over some of the mulch I have on the side of the barn. It will be great for the potato section this winter.” Jon asked.  
  
“Sure thing, Jon,” Brian exclaimed, not minding at all. He was able to shovel a wheelbarrow full of mulch and haul it over to Jon, making sure to show off his arm muscles. He was very attracted to the quiet, ex-boy-bander with the gorgeous, light-hazel eyes and soothing voice. He was doing his best to get Jon’s attention.  
  
“Thank you, Brian,” Jon said as Brian parked the wheelbarrow close to Jon who had little Jolie close to his side, playing in the dirt.  
  
“No problem, Jon,” Brian said. “You need help shoveling this out?”  
  
Jon knew Brian shoveling was a disaster. “Oh, no, thanks, Brian, this is fine! It won’t take me but two minutes to get this where it needs to be. Why don’t you go rest in the shade for a bit, then me and the girls can join you for lunch? Danny’s making his amazing sandwiches today!”  
  
“Okay, sounds good,” Brian said with a smile. He saw that Donnie was sitting in the shade of the shed resting too. Brian smiled at him as he walked into the shaded area.  
  
Brian paused and looked over at Jon who was shoveling in the garden. The black t-shirt Jon was wearing was now stained with sweat, and it only accentuated his toned body. It was a view usually only enjoyed by Donnie and a few of the women if they happened to be visiting when Jon was working. Donnie noticed Brian’s gaze on his friend, recognizing immediately what it meant, and he didn’t like it.  
  
Brian suddenly turned toward Donnie and smirked knowing he had been caught. He decided to have some fun with the brooding man.  
  
“Hot out here today, ain’t it? Doesn’t seem to be bothering your friend any, ” he said, trying to make small talk. Donnie took a sip of water from his water bottle.  
  
“Yeah, he’s crazy like that.” Donnie said. Brian set down the rake and grabbed a water bottle too.  
  
“Think he’s thirsty too?” Brian asked, glancing back at Jon again, like he was thinking of making a special delivery. Donnie definitely did not like that.  
  
“He’ll come and get a drink when he’s ready. He doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s in the ‘zone’ – you know the farming thing.” Donnie replied.  
  
“Hmm.” Brian said nonchalantly. He looked back at Donnie and their eyes met.  
  
“So…” Brian drawled. “What’s the story with you and tall, dark and handsome over there?” He took a drink from the water bottle.  
  
Donnie didn’t answer and not taking his eyes off Brian, he took another drink. That was Brian’s first warning. After a moment, Brian chuckled lightly.  
  
“Ok, I get it, back off right?”  
  
“Why don’t you tell us your story, Brian, if that’s your real name? Where is the rest of your squad? Are they looking for you? Are we fooling ourselves thinking we’re safe from whatever enemy is responsible for this disaster?”  
  
Brian put the water bottle down.  
  
“Man, you’re really something!” Brian said. “Listen, I don’t want any trouble here, but you sure seem to be hellbent on finding it.”  
  
“I feel responsible for my people’s well-being.” Donnie said, and he really did feel that way. The twelve survivors were his family now.  
  
“I get that,” Brian replied. “We have to stick together now. Lord knows, we lost so many poor souls…” He looked down sadly. “I never wanted this, and I know you sure didn’t.”  
  
“No, none of us did.” Donnie supplied.  
  
Brian looked at Donnie with apologetic eyes. “Look, I don’t want to fight with you. I like you, I like the people here. Dillon and I were lucky to find you and you guys have been nothing but accepting of us. I’m sorry if you think I have any bad intentions for your friend, or for this community. I want to help, I want to protect everyone just like you. We’re on the same page here. Do you think we can be friends?” He extended his hand out to Donnie. Donnie looked at it for a moment before finally deciding to accept it. He shook Brian’s hand.  
  
“Okay, Brian, okay,” Donnie nodded. “I just need to know that we don’t have to worry about strangers with bad ideas. Jon and I have already come across our fair share of trouble before we wound up here with the Doc and everyone.”  
  
“Somebody attacked you?” Brian asked surprised.  
  
Donnie nodded. “Yeah. Jon was hurt pretty badly, we almost lost him.” Both men looked toward Jon, who was now showing the girls where to water the plants. “I won’t allow him to get hurt like that again. So yeah, I’m protective of him. He’s been my best friend for almost 40 years.”  
  
“Wow,” Brian said. “Okay, now I get it. I’m sorry for giving you the wrong idea, Donnie. I like Jon, I like everyone here. Dillon and I are lucky to have found this place too. Who knows what would have happened to us. We’re here to help any way we can.”  
  
Donnie really wished he could believe Brian’s words.  
  
*************  
  
Jon was satisfied that Dusty and Stormy were safe in their stalls for the night and patted Dusty on the nose. “Night, night, girls! Good job today!” he told them and turned to leave and bumped into Brian with a gasp of surprise.  
  
“Whoa, man!” Brian cried, steading Jon by the biceps. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you.”  
  
Jon backed up and out of Brian’s hold. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you, Brian.” Jon answered sheepishly.  
  
‘God, this man is gorgeous,’ Brian thought. ‘Might as well have some fun while we’re stuck here.’  
  
“You okay?” Jon asked. “Donnie didn’t send you to get me did he? It’s not that late!”  
  
Brian smiled. “No, man, just came to see what you’re up to in this big barn. I’m more of a city person, so this country living is all new to me.”  
  
“Yeah, Donnie’s like that too. Total city person.” Jon smiled back. “I have my own farm north of Boston, so this has been kinda therapeutic for me, after all the destruction.” He looked back at the horses. “These two have been a real blessing to us too.”  
  
Brian walked over to the horses, who nuzzled his hand. “They are friendly. Were they here when you guys found this place?”  
  
“No, they just came up to me and Donnie this past winter, they were starving and in bad shape. Luckily, this barn had horses at one time so we had food to get them through the winter. Ella and Julie named them, Dusty,” Jon pointed to the off-white horse, “and Stormy,” he pointed to the chocolate colored horse. Brian chuckled.  
  
“The names suite them.” Brian said, as Jon walked up to Stormy and patted her nose.  
  
“They are very good horses, right girl?” Jon spoke to Stormy, who nuzzled his neck making Jon laugh. Brian smiled too. Their eyes met.  
  
“I love your laugh, Jon, I have a feeling you haven’t had much to laugh about lately.” Brian said with a serious tone. “How are you holding up with all this? I think the others are worried about you.”  
  
Jon looked away and up at Stormy. “I think we’re all doing the best we can right now with all that we have gone through.”  
  
“No, I mean YOU, Jon,” Brian said. “How are you doing? You just seem… I don’t know… like you say you’re okay when the others are around, but I know you’re not.”  
  
Jon was getting anxious. He didn’t want the others to worry about him.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said softly and placed a hand on Jon’s arm, causing Jon to look at him with a puzzled expression. “I just want you to know I’m here if you need to talk about it. I’ve had a lot of experience with loss too, and it sucks. Especially if you feel like you’re all alone.”  
  
Jon removed Brian’s hand from his arm. “I’m not alone, Brian. I have people here who love and support me.”  
  
Brian leaned in close, his bright blue eyes so reminiscent of Joe’s. It was uncanny how much he looked like a young, vibrant Joe, and for a strange reason, it bothered Jon. “I would really like it if you’d include me with them, Jon.” He said gently. “I know we don’t really know each other very well, but I really would like to get to know you better.”  
  
“Uh…” Jon started, startled by Brian’s advances.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Brian apologized softly, still close to Jon. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just… I really am intrigued by you and I would love to learn more about you.“  
  
Jon looked down at his feet, not knowing how to reply. Brian gently lifted Jon’s chin and looked into his troubled, hazel eyes. Brian leaned in closer, “Please…” he whispered, his lips getting closer to Jon’s. Jon couldn’t look away. Suddenly a strong hand landed on Brian’s shoulder.  
  
“What’s going here?” Donnie asked loudly. The spell was broken and Jon moved away quickly.  
  
“Nothing!” Jon said shakily. “I was just finished up here and going inside to help Danny but Brian had questions about the horses.”  
  
Brian nodded innocently, and turned to fully face Donnie.  
  
“I was just complimenting Jon on the great job he’s doing taking care of these beauties.” He pointed to the horses. “No one else was helping.”  
  
“Because, Jon always tucks the horses in himself,” Donnie said tersely. “He’s a fucking horse whisperer.”  
  
Brian laughed, but Donnie wasn’t smiling at all. His eyes were daggers as he stared at Brian.  
  
“Come on, Donnie,” Jon said and put a hand on Donnie’s arm as he started walking toward the house. “The horses are fine. Let’s all go inside okay?” Donnie nodded and smiled as he patted Jon’s hand reassuringly.  
  
“I just have a few questions for Brian, I’ll meet you inside in a minute.” Donnie replied nonchalantly, but stared menacingly at Brian, without Jon seeing it. Jon nodded and looked at Brian. “You and Dillon are welcome to have dinner with us, Brian. Nowadays, Danny makes plenty of food, and he’s a great cook.”  
  
Brian looked back at Donnie, who was seething with jealousy, and he smiled while replying to Jon, pleasantly. “Thanks, man, we’ll be there!”  
  
Jon walked back to the house, hoping Donnie wouldn’t take what he saw too seriously. That was wishful thinking. As soon as Jon was out of hearing range, Donnie let loose on Brian.  
  
“Stay the hell away from Jon, and I’m only warning you once.” Donnie said, chest out.  
  
“It didn’t look like Jon wanted me to stay away, Donnie,” Brian challenged. “He’s a grown up. If he didn’t want to be around me, he would have left.”  
  
“Don’t fuck with his mind, he’s been through too much,” Donnie warned.  
  
“It’s not his mind I want to fuck,” Brian smirked. “I mean, the man is gorgeous! Surely, you noticed—of course you did. But, let me guess, you’re ‘straight.’” Brian air-quoted. “Yet, you’re acting like a jealous boyfriend! Why don’t you mind your own business?”  
  
Donnie put his face inches from Brian, his eyes narrowing. Brian could ‘feel’ his wrath.  
  
“Jonathan Knight’s well-being is my business! This whole community’s well-being is my business! I’m telling you to back the hell off,” Donnie spat, his eyes on fire. “I don’t know what game you and your partner are playing, but it stops now.”  
  
“Game? Isn’t that a little paranoid?” Brian said. “Look, we told you who we are, and why we are here. Why isn’t that acceptable to you?”  
  
“Some things don’t add up.” Donnie watched Brian’s face very carefully. “First of all, I don’t know much about the Air Force, but I know for a fact you don’t know shit about flying a fighter. I’m guessing you two weren’t even on that plane.” There! He saw Brian’s eyes flinch. “Second, Dillon is too old to be just a runt Officer. I’m just getting started.”  
  
Brian just stood there as if trying to come up with an explanation Donnie would buy, but it was obvious that Donnie was smart, more than that, he was street smart.  
  
“Look, whatever your real name is, I don’t know what you’re game is, but I won’t let you put my friends and family in danger.” Donnie put a finger on Brian’s chest. “I want you out of here tomorrow and in the meantime stay away from Jon. You go anywhere near him or the girls again I’ll kill you.”  
  
“Whoa, man!” Brian said, lifting his hands. Then suddenly, Danny was standing in between them.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on with you two?” Danny said, purposely looking at Brian. Brian tried to use his height advantage to intimidate Danny, but it was obvious after two seconds, Danny was not intimidated in the least.  
  
“Nothing, man, nothing,” Brian said. “Just having a friendly discussion, right Donnie?”  
  
Donnie didn’t say anything, his eyes never left Brian’s. Danny knew his friend was in ‘killer’ mode right now.  
  
“Why don’t you go on to the house, Brian? Works done here and I think Mark’s in the living room wanting to take a look at your stitches or something.” Danny said evenly. Danny was Donnie’s right-hand man, and though he had at least a foot on the guy, Brian knew he was no match for Danny.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Brian said and adjusted his shirt, “Maybe, Jon can give me some gardening tips before dinner.” Donnie moved forward, and Danny held him back. Brian smirked as he turned around and walked back toward the house. Once he was out of sight, Danny turned to Donnie.  
  
“What was all that about? Was he threatening Jon?” Danny asked, eyes narrowing at Brian’s retreating form.  
  
“There’s something up with that guy, Danny. Him and ‘Dillon’, and I’m going to find out what it is.”  
  
Dinner was uneventful, as Brian seemed to not want to get Dillon riled up. He could wait to approach Jon again, he loved a challenge, and he knew Donnie was not going to let him out of his sight. Dillon and Brian walked back to their room at the clinic before sunset. Donnie watched them leave. There was something about them that made the hairs on the back of Donnie’s neck rise. Danny felt it too. Somehow they would find out more about the new arrivals.  
  
*************  
  
Donnie was jolted awake by a slight, gentle trembling of the bed. He opened his eyes and automatically looked over toward Jolie’s crib. The toddler was standing up, wide awake, she was curious about something, he could see it in her eyes as they were lit by an orange glowing light. Donnie’s eyebrows raised, ‘Orange glowing light?’ He sat up slowly so as not to disturb a still sleeping Jon, and he looked over him towards the open window and couldn’t help but gasp at what he saw. Then Jon’s eyes popped open.  
  
“Donnie?” he asked sleepily in alarm. “What is it?” He followed Donnie’s gaze behind him and sat up quickly. Jolie was babbling now, not loud, but she was talking about the light. “Morning! Morning!” she said, holding her hands out. Jon rushed to her crib and picked her up.  
  
“Not morning yet, Jolie.” Jon said, as Donnie walked to the window.  
  
It seemed the whole western sky was on fire. He could hear the rumbling that sounded like distant thunder of what might have been bombs, or very loud explosions. Jon came to stand next to him with a worried look on his face.  
  
“What’s happening, Donnie?” he whispered. “Are we really in a war?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Donnie answered back, still watching the battle. He guessed it was at least 40 or more miles away. He couldn’t tell if the bombs were coming from aircraft, they could only feel the concussions of the blasts. ‘At least they‘re not nuclear, I hope,’ he thought. He could tell that Jon was thinking the same thing.  
  
“We have to talk to Dillon and Brian.” Donnie said and started putting his shirt on. “Now.”  
  
Jon grabbed a bottle for Jolie and followed Donnie to Danny’s room. Danny was already out of his room and shutting the door quietly behind him. His daughters were still fast asleep.  
  
“Did you see?” Donnie asked and Danny nodded.  
  
“Our guests better have some damn answers.” Danny said.  
  
*************  
  
The small community had all witnessed the overnight battle and they were all on edge. Dillon was confirming their fears, they were all still in danger. But they had all made the unanimous decision to stay put, much to the two soldiers irritation.  
  
“We have to get out of here, don’t you people understand? it’s not safe here anymore!” Dillon exclaimed to the survivors at the Clinic. “Believe me, Brian and I have first-hand experience with this! The enemy is getting closer!”  
  
“It looks like a battle at least 40 miles away from here,” Donnie said. “It looks like they’re going after small cities. We’re safe in the country and off the road.”  
  
“Don’t be an idiot! It’s only a matter of time before they come here—our military can’t defeat them! Don’t you understand that? We need to leave!”  
  
“And go where?” Danny asked.  
  
“Anywhere is better than here.”  
  
“Without food, water and shelter?” Jon asked.  
  
Dillon threw up his hands in exasperation. Brian stood up.  
  
“Look, we can form a caravan with provisions and stay on the back roads and head east to the ocean.”  
  
“I agree with Donnie,” Trevor spoke up. “Why bother with us? Sounds like they’re going after the cities, makes sense—large populated targets. We’ve survived the winter here and no attacks. I think if we lay low and give our military a chance to get the bastards attacking us we’ll be fine. Thanks to Jon we can get through another winter.”  
  
“They are coming this way, they may already know we’re here.” Dillon cried. “If you stay here, you’ll die!”  
  
“You know, there’s nothing stopping you two from leaving, Dillon, and joining back up with the military.” Danny said, eyes narrowing. “In fact, there’s nothing stopping anyone here from leaving if they want to. We’re all here because we choose to be here and wait it out.”  
  
Dillon looked at the other people gathered there, and they were afraid but they were all resolute – they were staying. He sighed in defeat.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Dillon said. “Brian and I will stay too and help out however we can.”  
  
Brian gave him a puzzled look. Dillon looked back at him sharply and Brian acquiesced and nodded.  
  
“Your welcome to continue to stay at the clinic until everything is settled.” Mark offered.  
  
“Thank you, Doc, that sounds good.” Dillon said. “I guess this meeting is over?”  
  
Everyone nodded and rose to leave.  
  
“What do you think?” Donnie asked Danny and Jon.  
  
“Maybe we should practice drills with the girls today, just in case.” Danny said, Jon and Donnie nodded. Danny then went off to gather the kids. Jon was scared, not wanting to believe there may be a battle ahead of them. They weren’t trained soldiers. The whole community was scared. How much time of peace did they have left? Hadn’t they suffered enough?  
  
“Donnie…” Jon started, looking at Donnie with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Yeah?” Donnie asked. Jon just stared at him for a moment.  
  
“I’m glad you called the meeting,” Jon finally said and went to find Danny to help retrieve the girls from the lobby. Donnie got the feeling that that was not what Jon was going to say.  
  
*************  
  
They spent the day as usual, but Danny added the emergency practice drill, causing Ella and Julie to roll their eyes.  
  
“Aw Dad do we have to?” Ella asked. “I’d rather help Uncle Donnie clean out Stormy’s stall!”  
  
“I don’t like doing the drill, Dad, it’s scary!” Julie protested.  
  
Jolie just blew spit bubbles.  
  
“We’re doing the drill,” Danny said sternly. “I need to know that you girls know what to do just in case.”  
  
The girls look unconvinced.  
  
“Come on, girls” Danny said,”do this for your old dad, okay?”  
  
“Dad, you’re not old!” Came their usual response, and they agreed to practice the safety drill.  
  
Jon watched the whole display with a smile and Jolie in his arms. He gave Jolie a bemused look.  
  
“Please don’t get any ideas from your cousins, Jo.” He kissed her head and set her down in her playpen as it was his turn to make dinner.  
  
The little family had a nice dinner with the Uncles staying close to the kids. The girls sensed something was up with the adults, so decided to be on their best behavior and make them all laugh. Jon had the most trouble keeping the worry off his face. It was times like these that he was glad his brothers were with him, but it made him miss the safe haven of Harley’s arms even more. He was so ashamed of himself. He had almost asked Donnie to hold him that afternoon—he was so scared— but, that would not have been fair to Donnie. Donnie was no one’s replacement!  
  
That night, Jolie was a little crankier than usual and Jon rocked her gently in his arms and sang quietly to her as he sat on his bed. Donnie listened intently as he finished washing up in the bathroom, the sound of Jon’s voice soothing him as well. Donnie wasn’t surprised that Jolie was fast asleep in the cradle of Jon’s arms when he exited the bathroom. Jon rose from the bed and gently placed Jolie in her crib and tucked her in for the night. He smiled in relief at Donnie, who smiled back. It had been a long, dramatic day for all of them. Jon patted Donnie on the back as he took his turn for the bath.  
  
Later, as the night wore on, Donnie woke suddenly to realize that Jon had moved over in the night and his head was nestled against his chest and a part of his nightshirt was clutched in Jon’s hand. He also realized that his own cheek was resting on the top of Jon’s head and he had an arm draped over Jon’s shoulders. He didn’t want Jon to think he was making any moves, but he was still half asleep and so comfortable, his body didn’t want to move. He pondered for a few more seconds on what he should do before he succumbed to sleep again. He didn’t know that Jon had also woken briefly with the same thoughts, but he too was so comfortable, and his wish to be in Donnie’s arms was now fulfilled and he had drifted back into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
They didn’t say anything about it when they woke the next morning, they just smiled at each other and got ready to face the day.  
  
*************  
  
It was a beautiful morning and Jon had decided to get an early start on cleaning the barn while the girls finished breakfast. The men had decided the night before that it was going to be a business-as-usual day for the family. The girls hurriedly put the cleaned breakfast dishes away, excited to help their Uncle Jon in the barn and to exercise Stormy and Dusty. The girls and uncles split ways between the house and the barn, where they were all in sight of each other.  
  
“You girls hurry to the barn, don’t make Uncle Jon do all the work.” Danny said. Ella made a face. “We won’t, Dad!” Danny smiled as he kissed them on the head and he left with Donnie toward the far end of the field to see about clearing more of it for next years’ crop—Jon was excited to extend the cornfield, and add more potatoes. The girls watched them until they were in the field.  
  
”Alright, let’s go help Uncle Jon!” Ella declared and took Jolie’s hand.  
  
”You’re so bossy, El!” Julie cried and stuck out her tongue.  
  
”Bossy!” Jolie blurted out and Julie laughed.  
  
”No, I’m not!” Ella said indignantly.  
  
”Yes, you are!” Julie retorted and tickled Jolie, making the toddler giggle. “Isn’t she, Jolie?” Jolie giggled louder and then Ella tickled Julie and Jolie.  
  
”No, I’m not!” Ella cried, trying not to laugh, knowing her little sister was right. Maybe she was a little bossy. She took Jolie’s hand again.“Now let’s get going!”  
  
”See? You are!” Julie said as she started following Ella and Jolie as they walked toward the barn. Ella ignored her.  
  
*************  
  
Jon was sweeping out Dusty’s stall as Brian sauntered in.  
  
“Hey, Brian!” Jon called. “Good morning!” Brian smiled softly and walked over to Jon and shook the man’s hand.  
  
“So, now that you’ve decided to stay with us, I could use your help with Stormy.” Jon grinned.  
  
“Where are the girls?” Brian asked looking around.  
  
“The lazy bones are still eating breakfast, but they’ll be here shortly, usually after the stall’s been raked by Uncle!” Jon quipped, and starting raking again, as Dusty nuzzled his neck. After a minute he stopped and looked back at Brian.  
  
“Really, I could use the help.” Jon said, and leaned on his rake. “Unless you’re going to bail on me too.” Jon laughed good-heartedly, patting Dusty's neck. The horse then moved away to the other side of the stall.  
  
Brian didn’t smile back. He looked away for a minute then back at Jon, who had resumed raking the stall again. He cleared his throat getting Jon’s attention.  
  
“We’re leaving, Jon.” Brian said softly. “And I want you and the girls to come with me.”  
  
Jon stopped raking, and stood up straight and looked at Brian. “What?”  
  
“We’re leaving now, Jon. Dillon and me.” Brian repeated, and looked straight into Jon’s eyes. “I want you to come with me.”  
  
Jon was shocked for a moment, he was getting a bad feeling. “Nothing’s going to happen between us, Brian.”  
  
Brian winced, he hadn’t expected the shy man to be so blunt.  
  
“You don’t understand, Jon. If you and the girls don’t leave with me now, you and your little community are going to die.”  
  
“I don’t believe you, Brian. Whatever happened is far enough away—”  
  
“No, it isn’t that,” Brian cut him off. “It’s… Dillon is nuts okay? He’s got his hands on the local armory with enough weapons and manpower to annihilate this whole area. He’ll bring us back here to the take the girls and your provisions and kill the men…” Brian looked away briefly. “We’ve done it before. There’s no stopping him now.”  
  
Jon’s eyes went wide. “Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“Because, I love you, Jon. I – I love you and I want to save you!” Desperation was in his eyes now. “Don’t you see? This is the only way I can save you, and your nieces!”  
  
Jon shook his head.  
  
“He and the men don’t know about me being gay." Brian explained hurriedly. "You can join us and then we can be together and he won’t even know! You’ll be able to take care of the girls and make sure they’re safe!”  
  
“You’re a sick bastard!” Jon replied, disgusted.  
  
“Please, don’t look at me that way, Jon.” Brian pleaded. “You think I like this? I don’t agree with Dillon’s methods, but I believe in what he is trying to do. It’s a chance for America to start over again. One day, we’ll really be accepted. You’ll be under my protection, so will your nieces.”  
  
“Fuck you, Brian,” Jon spat. “What kind of sick person are you to think killing innocent people, raping and pillaging is a good plan?”  
  
“Better than it was before, Jon, especially for people like us!” Brian gestured between them.  
  
Jon scoffed. “I am nothing like you.”  
  
“I was hoping you felt the same about me, Jon. This would be a lot easier if you did. I’ve never met anyone like you before. I’ve never felt so strongly before about someone I just met, not even my… I-I don’t want anything to happen to you. You don’t know what Dillon is capable of... Think about your friends. Think about Donnie.”  
  
“Don’t even say his name, bastard!” Jon snarled and stood up at his full height. Brian sighed.  
  
“Okay, I get it now. He’s the one, isn’t he? You got a thing for him, and he has a thing for you.”  
  
“You or Dillon try anything with my family and you’ll be sorry.” Jon said, ignoring Brian’s last comment. “Just leave. Now.”  
  
“I told you, if I leave without you and the girls, we’ll be back and everyone will die. Do you want that?”  
  
Jon just stared at him, hate in his eyes.  
  
“I’m here to get the horses. We need them…” Brian said. He looked at the ground, then again turned pleading eyes to Jon. “Please…come with me.”  
  
“Why don’t you just let him leave? Stay here with us.” Jon countered.  
  
Brian looked down, sadly. “I can’t”  
  
“Why not?” Jon asked. “You could overpower him easily. We would help you. You don’t have to do this, Brian.”  
  
Brian was silent, Jon felt he was breaking through.  
  
“Stay here with us, Brian. Be part of our community.”  
  
Brian looked away. “You don’t know how much I wish I could…” he whispered.  
  
“Why not? Dillon’s not your brother, or lover is he?”  
  
“No!” Brian cried. “You don’t understand…”  
  
“What, that you like raping and pillaging?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then why? Why do this?” Jon asked.  
  
“Because he’ll kill my daughter!” Brian cried out. He looked at Jon with helpless eyes. “He has my daughter, Talia, and if I don’t help him he’s gonna kill her. He will too. She’s only 10 years old! God!” He exclaimed in exasperation. “What have I gotten myself into?”  
  
“It’s not too late to change. We can stop Dillon.”  
  
“You can’t stop him,” Brian said, bitterly. “He killed my partner, and my sister… you don’t know what kind of monster you’re dealing with.”  
  
Jon couldn’t believe his ears. He could tell Brian was telling him the truth.  
  
“I’ve lost everyone that mattered to me, and I can’t lose my daughter, too.”  
  
“Brian, there is another way, you don’t have to do this Dillon’s way.”  
  
Brian shook his head. “I wish that were true, Jon. You don’t know, you don’t know what that man is capable of, in what he can get other people to do…”  
  
“Like you?” Jon asked.  
  
Brian nodded, slowly. “I want the horses, Jon.”  
  
Jon stood firm. “No.”  
  
Both men stood their ground. Jon could tell Brian was conflicted, and that he didn’t want to hurt him. Brian knew that Jon was not going to leave with him no matter how hard he begged. His life was here, his love was here.  
  
Suddenly Ella, Julie and Jolie came running into the barn behind Brian, laughing and excited about helping Uncle Jon with the horses just like they did every morning since Stormy and Dusty found their way to the B&B.  
  
“Hi, Uncle Jon!” Julie cried, running forward, but Jon raised his hand for her to stop.  
  
“Ella, you and the girls go back to the house, now–“ Jon began, and Ella screamed as Brian struck Jon on the side of his head with the flat-side of a shovel. He had moved so fast, that Jon was totally caught off guard. He fell to the barn floor unconscious.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Julie screamed, and grabbed Jolie’s hand, as Ella stood between her and an advancing Brian.  
  
“You’re coming with us,” Dillon said from behind them. Ella turned and screamed.  
  
Donnie and Danny stopped short in the garden when they heard the girls scream in alarm.  
  
“What the hell?” Danny cried and dropped his shovel. “Isn’t Jon with them?” then he heard Julie’s scream of “Daddy!” and he was off and running toward the barn, with Donnie on his heels. All they could think was that something had happened to Jon.  
  
*************  
  
Dillon grabbed Ella’s arm as she tried to shield her little sisters.  
  
“Come on girl!” he shouted. His grip like steel.  
  
Julie kept screaming for her dad, and Jolie, not understanding what was happening, started crying loudly.  
  
“Shut those two up!” Dillon ordered. “And bring the horses! We’re getting out of here, now!”  
  
“Right!” Brian cried as he led the horses out of the stall past an unmoving Jon.  
  
“Bring the other girl, Brian! Those Combatants will be here soon!”  
  
“Okay,” Brian said reluctantly as Dillon grabbed Dusty’s reins with his free hand and led the horse and a struggling, screaming Ella outside.  
  
Brian looked at Julie as he grabbed Jolie harshly making the toddler scream louder. “Come on, girl, we’re leaving. Take the horse outside.”  
  
Julie backed up ready to run for help.  
  
“If you don’t want me to hurt the baby, you best come with me now.” He warned. Julie nodded, tearfully, and took Stormy’s reins and walked the horse outside slowly. Brian looked back at Jon’s prone form and dropped a sobbing Jolie on to him. “You should have listened to me, Jon.” He sneered as he followed close behind Julie exiting the barn.  
  
Jolie’s cries brought Jon back to consciousness. He was disoriented for a moment as he got to his knees, Jolie was next to him screaming. She was scared. ‘Jolie shouldn’t be scared,’ Jon thought. ‘Jolie should never be scared.’ Then he remembered. Brian! The girls! He got to his feet shakily, grabbing onto the stall door for support and saw that Dillon, Brian and the girls were just outside the barn. ‘Thank God I wasn’t out for very long,’ Jon thought. He shakily picked up the discarded shovel.  
  
“Stay here, Jolie,” Jon said softly to his crying niece and patted her head, gently. At least she was okay, just scared that her Uncle was hurt. “It’s going to be alright. You stay here for a minute, okay, Uncle Jonjon will be right back.”  
  
He didn’t wait to see if Jolie heard him or not as he left the barn at a staggering run. He had stop Brian! Then he saw Dillon with Ella!  
  
“Stop!” he yelled, weakly at Dillon as the older man with Ella in his grip started to mount the horse.  
  
“Let her go! Now!” Jon demanded in his voice gaining strength, advancing on the two men with only the shovel in his hands. His head throbbed and he could feel the blood from his head wound rolling down his cheek. Julie was crying trying to pull Brian’s arm from around her neck.  
  
“You back off, faggot,” Dillon spat. “I’m giving the orders here. You guys could have done this the easy way, but now we’re doing this our way! You’ll be lucky to survive another day without us!” Ella was screaming and struggling to get out of Dillons hold.  
  
“Stop it, girl or I’ll kill your uncle,” Dillon warned Ella, who stopped struggling immediately as Dillon pulled out a gun and trained it on Jon. Jon stopped in his tracks. “C’mon, Brian, just grab the other girl and let’s go!”  
  
Brian looked apologetically at Jon, as he started backing away with Julie towards Stormy. “Just back off, Jon, Dillon’s not joking.”  
  
“Don’t do this, Brian.” Jon pleaded. “I know you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”  
  
Dillon looked at the field and saw Donnie and Danny running toward them. Brian was closer to Stormy as Dillon cocked the gun. “Get on this horse now or I kill him.” Dillon said to Ella. He was still pointing the gun at Jon. Ella locked eyes with Jon, willing him to stay put as she got on Dusty behind Dillon and put her arms around Dillon. A crying Julie was lead backwards by Brian toward Stormy, as Jon stood back, helplessly.  
  
Dillon heard Donnie and Danny shouting, they didn’t have any more time. He holstered his gun as he turned Dusty towards the woods and started trotting away with Ella. “Let’s go, Brian!”  
  
“Yes sir!” Brian cried and got on Stormy’s back and started pulling Julie up. Then Julie screamed and resisted as best she could, Stormy was moving in circles too. She could hear her father’s shouts getting closer.  
  
“No! Daddy! Daddy, help!” Julie cried out. Brian tried to steady Stormy, and desperately grabbed Julie by the hair as she screamed louder.  
  
“C’mon, girlie, I’ll make sure Dillon is good to you. Don’t w–“ Suddenly, gun blasts filled the air and Brian’s blue eyes went wide in shock, his grip loosened causing Julie to fall to the ground. “Julie, get down!” Jon shouted. Julie scrambled away as Brian fell backwards off the horse, multiple bullets lodged in his chest. Stormy was startled but ran back toward the barn, past a tottering and still crying, Jolie. Julie looked up at her Uncle Jon who stood still holding the smoking gun in a very steady hand. Then Jon pointed the gun at a retreating Dillon. Julie was flat on the ground, covering her head with her hands, and crying for Ella. She waited to hear more gunshots, but Jon didn't fire at Dillon, he was afraid he’d hit Ella.  
  
Dillon stopped for a moment and was going to go back and finish off Jon, but thought better of it when he noticed Donnie and Danny were closing in on them. He needed to get the screaming girl back to his camp before it got too dark. Stupid Brian! He thought. “Shut up!” He screamed menacingly at Ella. “Fucking faggot!” Dillon swore at Jon as he galloped away with Ella, who held on for dear life. Jon heard his brothers screaming his name as he screamed for Ella and kept hobbling forward in a futile attempt to stop Dillon as he rode off with his best friend’s daughter.  
  
Julie got to her feet and ran to Jon, stopping him. She was sobbing hysterically. Jon still had the gun in his hand as he looked over at Brian who lay a few feet away on his back gasping for breath. Jon could hear Donnie consoling Jolie as he picked her up behind him.  
  
Suddenly, Danny was there and grabbed the gun from Jon’s hand and started running after Dillon, pointing the gun, but he too couldn’t get a clear shot of Dillon without the threat of hitting Ella. He screamed his daughter’s name out in frustration, hoping that she heard him as the horse and it’s riders disappeared over the hill and into the woods. “Ella! I’m coming to get you, you hear! Ella!”  
  
Danny whirled around and ran back to Jon who was being helped to sit on the ground by Donnie. The fallen Brian next to them.  
  
Julie ran to her father, sobbing. “Daddy, Daddy!”  
  
“It’s okay, Julie, it’s gonna be okay, now.” He soothed, stroking her hair. Over her head, Danny looked down at Brian. His eyes were like daggers.  
  
“Where did that bastard take my daughter?” Danny screamed at the dying man. Brian looked at him with sad eyes then searched for Jon.  
  
Donnie, who had a crying Jolie in his arms, sat at Jon’s side fumbling for his bandana with his free hand when he saw the blood streaming down the side of Jon’s face. “Shit!” He exclaimed as he applied the bandana to the gash on his eyebrow and cheek, attempting to stop the flow. Jon took Jolie from Donnie and the toddlers cries turned to whimpers.  
  
“You okay?” Donnie asked as he pressed the bandana to Jon’s face. “What just happened?”  
  
Jon was shaking now, but he looked at Donnie with anguished eyes. “They were kidnapping the girls and leaving. Brian knows where Dillon took Ella.” They both looked over at Brian. Danny beside them, a crying Julie clinging to his side.  
  
“Where did he go, Brian?” Jon repeated Danny’s question as his eyes met Brian’s.  
  
“Jon…so sorry… didn’t want…this to happen.” Brian stammered, blood pouring freely from his chest wound and started oozing from the corner of his mouth. Donnie knew Brian didn’t have long.  
  
“Save your apologies bastard!” Danny cried. “Where did he take my daughter?”  
  
Brian’s blue eyes never left Jon. “Arm…armory… outside… bury…” Brian gasped out, blood gurgling past his teeth. “Many… there… Talia… help Talia…help them…”  
  
He reached out and grabbed Jon’s arm. “Sor…ry…forgive…m…” and then his body went slack, and his hand loosened its grip and fell away, but his eyes stayed open trained on Jon, who looked away quickly. Donnie looked over at Danny. He knew Danny was going to explode. Jon held the bandana to his wound as Donnie took off his outer shirt and quickly dropped it over the top part of Brian’s body, covering his face.  
  
“Oh my God,” Julie cried, horrified, as Danny shielded her away from Brian’s dead body. “Daddy, is he…?”  
  
“Yes,” Danny said tersely, enraged his young daughters had to be exposed to more horror. As gently as he could he moved Julie to Jon and Joined Donnie next to the fallen soldiers body. “The son of a bitch just died without telling me where his buddy took my daughter!” His voice rising in decibels with each word he uttered as he pounced on Brian’s body.  
  
Donnie watched his friend search Brian’s body until he found what he was looking for: Brian’s military-issue pistol and ammo in his pocket. Donnie’s eyes went wide – Brian could have killed Jon. As it turned out, Brian had sorely underestimated Jon, or he really did have feelings for his friend. He wasn’t going to feel sorry for the man, he was lucky Donnie wasn’t there when he attacked Jon, Brian would still be lying there dead, but by his hand instead of Jon’s.  
  
Suddenly voices started coming from inside Brian’s jacket. Danny inspected it and pulled out a walkie-talkie! The men’s eyes went wide as Dillon’s voice sounded through the static.  
  
_“Get ready to move out (over)”_  
  
_“Got the girl (over)”_  
  
_“On my way (over)”_  
  
_“I want radio silence till I get there! (over)”_  
  
Danny pushed down the talk button. “I’m coming to get you, you piece of shit!” but there was no response from Dillon, just static. Danny threw the walkie talkie on the ground in frustration and put Brian’s gun in his own belt, and ammo in his pants pocket. He had Jon’s gun in his hand, as he stood up, looking for Stormy.  
  
“Danny, wait!” Donnie ordered his friend.  
  
“The bastard has my daughter!” Danny cried. “Jon, where’s the damn horse?” He started walking towards the barn. Julie called after her father.  
  
“Stay with Jon and Jolie, I’m going to get your sister!” he yelled back at her.  
  
“Hold up, Danny, I’m going with you!” Donnie said. Jon looked at Donnie sharply. Julie picked up Jolie who was still crying, she didn’t understand what was going on around her.  
  
“It’s okay, Jon, you saved Julie!" Donnie assured his friend. "We’ll get Ella back. Dillon doesn’t stand a chance against Danny.” Donnie inspected the cuts onthe side of Jon's face. The two long gashes had stopped bleeding, but he definitely needed to have Mark look at them.“I didn’t know you kept the gun on you, Jon.”  
  
Jon nodded, his voice shaking. “After the other night... I thought...Just in case… we needed it… I-I didn’t mean to kill him, Donnie….I wasn’t going to let them take the girls, but I couldn’t stop D-Dillon from taking Ella! We have to stop him and get her back!”  
  
Donnie squeezed his arm in understanding. “It’s gonna be okay. Watch the girls, okay? Have Mark take care of…” he inclined his head toward Brian’s body. Jon nodded. “Jules, can you walk Uncle Jon to the clinic and get Dr. Mark to look at his head?” Julie nodded and sat next to Jon. “We’ll be back soon.” Donnie squeezed Jon’s arm again, and Jon met his eyes, 'Be careful!'. Donnie nodded solemnly and rose to his feet.  
  
“Thank you, Uncle Jon! Thank you for saving me!” Julie said softly, “I’m sorry you had to kill him.” Jon put an arm around her, he couldn’t speak or he would surely break down. It broke his heart that the girls had seen more violence in their short lives than he ever had. He held back a sob as he hugged Julie closer to him. The girls needed him to be strong now, and Danny and Donnie were depending on him.  
  
“Wait up, Danny!“ Donnie called out to Danny again, as his friend was walking Stormy back out of the barn. He handed Jon’s gun to Donnie. “We’ll have to ride tandem.” Danny explained, “We still have time to catch up to him!”  
  
Donnie nodded. “Alright, let’s go—“  
  
Suddenly the earth started to shake and both men were tossed to the ground. ‘No! Not again!’ Donnie thought, immediately Danny and Donnie released Stormy, who ran back toward the barn once again, while they ran back to Jon and the girls. Danny grabbed Julie’s hand and Jon picked up Jolie and together they all ran as well as they were able to the clearing next to the garden, and laid flat on the ground.  
  
The trees were shaking violently around them, and the house was rocking back and forth. The earthquake lasted for several minutes just like it had months before. Miraculously, the house was still standing, Jon knew it was the master craftsmanship of the old houses he had always loved and marveled at. Once it stopped Danny, Jon and Donnie were on their feet. Even though it had been nearly a year, they all remembered what happened next.  
  
“We only have a minute to get to the underground shelter! Let’s go!” Danny shouted, picking up Julie while Jon still held Jolie. They all ran back into the house, jumping over furniture, parts of the ceiling and other debris as they found their way to the safety of the basement.  
  
Danny grabbed a flashlight before closing the basement door. Breathing hard, they all huddled under the sturdy and still clear of debris shelf and waited. They hoped the others at the clinic were also in their shelters. Julie held onto her father tightly, screaming for Ella, as he soothed her. “She’s going to be okay, she’s gonna be okay.”  
  
“Daddy, what about the fire? Ella’s outside!” Julie wailed.  
  
“I know, baby, I know!” Danny was the closest he had ever been to experiencing total, helpless terror. “She’s a smart girl, right? She’s going to be okay, Uncles survived being outside, Ella can too. I’m going to bring her back when this is over. Right now, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, understand?” He kissed her hair, and held her closer, tears streaming down his face for his eldest daughter. He had never felt so helpless in his life! ‘Daddy’s going to bring you home, Ella. Wait for me!’ he prayed. He cast a glance at his brothers huddled next to him.  
  
Jon had Jolie wrapped tightly in his arms, he was shaking violently, eyes tightly closed as the little girl snuggled close. Dillon was right! They had been found and now they were going to be roasted alive like all the others. ‘I’m sorry, Jordan, so sorry!’ Donnie had his arms around them and was whispering to Jon, kissing his temple, tears threatening to roll down his face.  
  
“We’re going to be okay, Jon. It’s going to be okay.” Donnie looked over at Danny and grabbed his shirt in a tight grip. Danny nodded at Donnie and leaned into Jon. They were all together at least, no matter what happened next.  
  
Julie screamed as they heard the familiar blast of the fire laser, but then another sound took over, one they had never heard before. The sounds were deafening and sounded very close. Julie and Danny screamed out Ella’s name, and Donnie kept whispering in Jon’s ear, “I love you, love you,” like a mantra. The din seemed to last forever, then the house was moved with one more loud concussion, and then silence except for the girls crying.  
  
Jon looked up from Jolie at Donnie. “What was that?” Donnie asked out loud.  
  
Danny shook his head. Then another jolt like something heavy had landed not too far away and the men huddled closer together again. Several minutes passed, before Danny looked up from their huddle. The silence was deafening.  
  
“I think it’s over now,” he ventured to say. Donnie and Jon both looked up. They waited in silence for a few more minutes.  
  
“I’m going to check,” Donnie announced, pulling away from the huddle. It only made sense it had to be him, the lone bachelor of the group.  
  
‘What?” Danny cried. “No, man, wait a minute…”  
  
Jon grabbed Donnie’s hand, tightly, in silent protest. Their eyes met, and Donnie smiled, reassuringly. “It’ll be okay, Jon. Sounds like it’s stopped now. I’m going to check and I’ll be right back, promise!”  
  
“You got your gun?” Danny asked, he knew there was no stopping his friend. Donnie nodded and slowly walked up the stairs and exited the basement. It was eerily quiet for a couple of minutes as Jon and Danny waited for Donnie to return. Then the ground began to shake violently and strange loud noises were going off all around them. Then the definite sound of some kind of rocket followed by a loud explosion that shook the house.  
  
“Shit!” Danny exclaimed, they were in a war zone after all. He held a sobbing Julie closer.  
  
“Donnie!” Jon screamed wanting to go up the steps but he had Jolie in his arms. There was a battle going on up there and their friend was caught in the middle of it. Danny put a restraining hand on Jon's arm as Julie sobbed and held onto her Dad tightly.  
  
The sounds of heavy machinery moving filled their ears and shook the house and it’s contents - it felt like an eternity to the small family as the sounds started to fade. Jon could feel the house was taking a beating, they were going to have a lot of repairs to make if they made it through this. Finally it grew quiet and they waited a few more minutes. Jon and Danny had finally got the girls calmed down and quiet until Jolie was the only one whimpering softly in Jon’s arms. There were still no signs of Donnie returning to them.  
  
“Danny,” Jon said softly, question in his voice. They both knew what they had to do. No matter what, the girls had to survive! It was contingency plan C as Danny had planned with them all.  
  
“Julie,” Danny said softly to his youngest daughter. “Get yourself and Jolie in the ‘cave’.”  
  
Julie’s eyes went wide. “Daddy, no!”  
  
“Listen, we’ve practiced this right? You know what to do.”  
  
“But, what if-“ Julie started. Even though her Dad had taught her and Ella survival basics, she didn't think it would really come to be that she would have to use them. She looked over at little Jolie then back at her Dad. He was depending on her, even though she was only 12 years old, her Dad believed in her. She tried to smile as she nodded, Danny hugged her tightly.  
  
“That's my brave girl! You know Jon and I won’t let anything happen to you right? While we take care of things here, I need to know you and Jolie are safe, okay? Remember, I love you.” He gave her a kiss on the head as he dislocating himself from his daughters’ hold and stood up. Jon kissed Jolie as well and handed her to Julie and kissed his niece on the cheek.  
  
“You know what to do.” Jon reiterated, gently. “Julie, you are in charge, while we're away, okay? Jolie will listen to you.”  
  
“We love you Uncle Jon!” Julie said, hugging him tightly. He gave her a quick hug.  
  
“I love you, too.” Jon smiled, keeping a straight face. “No matter what, don’t open that door until we come and get you.”  
  
Julie nodded and turned on the battery-powered lantern as she and Jolie headed toward the back of the ‘cave’. Inside the small, ventilated room was a makeshift bed, books, crayons, diapers, wipes and paper as well as additional lanterns and batteries and enough food and water to last them at least a week if necessary. Though it was still creepy, the cave was the perfect hiding place. Julie gave her Dad and Jon a brave smile. Jon closed the door as Julie cried out, “I love you, Daddy!” Danny closed his eyes tightly to keep from falling apart.  
  
Jon heard Julie lock the door and then he and Danny moved a wooden bench and other items to disguise the door. Since the door opened within, Julie and Jolie would be able to get out if they needed to. Jon watched with wide eyes as Danny retrieved two shotguns and a box of ammo. “Where-?” he started to say but stopped himself. It didn’t matter where the guns came from all that mattered now was keeping the girls safe. Danny loaded the rifles and pocketed some of the bullets.  
  
“You ready?” Danny asked Jon as he handed him one of the loaded rifles. Jon nodded as he hoisted up the rifle, then grabbed bullets himself. They weren’t members of a boy band any longer, they were now brothers-in-arms and fathers, fighting for their very survival. It was still unusual to see the normally mild-mannered, pretty boy take up a gun and look badass doing it. Danny already knew it was dangerous to underestimate a Knight brother – Brian had learned too late, hopefully whoever was attacking them would find that out too – you didn’t mess with Jon’s loved ones – ever!  
  
They looked into each other’s eyes, knowing it may be the last time they saw each other alive. Danny smirked and gave Jon a quick hug, “Love you, brother!”  
  
“Love you, too,” Jon answered, firmly. Then Danny was walking up the stairs.  
  
Jon was the last defense and Danny knew Jon would give his life to save those 2 precious girls hiding in the “cave”. That gave him the courage he needed to leave his young daughter behind. Jon watched as Danny opened the door and left the basement, closing the door quietly behind him. Jon quickly locked the door and retreated into the basement, his rifle armed and ready to shoot anything that wasn’t his brother.  
  
*************  
  
When Donnie exited the basement it was eerily quiet. The house interior was in shambles. He slowly walked through the house to the front door, stepping over debris, trying to be as quiet as possible. ‘At least the house isn’t on fire,’ he thought. He opened the front door slowly, ducking down ready to crawl on the porch to make himself as small a target as possible in case the enemy was waiting.  
  
Slowly he crawled to the porch railing, looking all around. Everything seemed to be calm, but it was too quiet. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he noticed movement in the field across the road. His eyes focused and he could make out at least four men, in Marine uniform! He recognized the uniforms and insignias right away- they had entertained many a serviceman and woman’s family in their long entertainment career. ‘The Marines are here!’ Donnie cheered inwardly. And they had noticed Donnie too.  
  
One of the soldiers motioned for him to come toward them, then quickly signaled to stop. The soldiers were speaking to each other and pointing toward Donnie. Then Donnie heard a sound coming from behind the house and the soldiers hit the ground. So did Donnie. After moment nothing happened and Donnie watched for the soldiers. He saw a hand rise up and motioned for him to go forward quickly. Donnie didn’t need to be told twice. He got up and ran toward the soldiers as fast as he could, but he was about 20 feet away when then motioned him to get down. He fell flat to the ground, his own racing heartbeat ringing in his ears. There was a loud grinding noise behind him. He tried to get a glimpse of what was behind him without moving his head, but he couldn’t see anything past his shoulder.  
  
It felt like he was stuck on the ground for ages, but it was more like 20 seconds before the soldier motioned him forward again. When he got close enough he rolled into the small ditch where the soldiers were. They patted him on the back as he oriented himself, and one soldier put a finger to his lips motioning for them all to be quiet. Donnie nodded at them and turned to look at what was behind him and his eyes went wide at what he saw. “Shit!” he breathed.  
  
“Shh!” A young, blond soldier said to Donnie, then pulled a walkie-talkie to his mouth and whispered. “Sir, we have a straight shot to the target, standing approximately 0900 meters from your position… ready to fire in .5, 4, 3,-“  
  
During the countdown, Donnie could see that they were going to take a shot at the giant, metal-looking, behemoth standing 50 feet away from the back of the cottage. ‘Jon! Danny!’ he thought, and shoved the walkie-talkie away from the soldiers mouth.  
  
“Wait!” Donnie shouted. “My whole family’s in there!”  
  
“Shit!” The commander swore in frustration, as the behemoth heard them and turned in their direction.  
  
“Get down!” The soldier whispered. Donnie and the soldiers laid flat on the ground, blending into the trees. The behemoth was still looking in their direction for a moment, before turning back around. ‘Maybe it was hungry and saw the fruit trees…’ Donnie thought. ‘Wait! What is that thing?’ Suddenly a missile flew over the trees landing a few hundred yards in the open field behind the house with a loud, heavy explosion. The behemoth let out a loud, strange sound as it looked back to where the missile had come from, then, strangely, it turned and walked steadily on its giant legs toward where it had landed. The noise it made was so loud and sent shivers of fear up Donnie’s spine.  
  
The blond soldier rolled on his back and heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh my god, man, that was close!” he whispered to Donnie, the other soldiers nodded.  
  
“What is that thing?” Donnie asked, morbidly fascinated. The being looked like a toy robot he would have played with as a kid.  
  
“That thing is our enemy right now,” the soldier replied. “Last one left in the area, but deadly!”  
  
“You mean…Aliens?” Donnie asked, incredulously.  
  
“Sir, we got another civilian!” another soldier whispered. Donnie looked back at the house and sure enough, it was Danny!  
  
“Oh my God, Danny!” Donnie whispered, loudly. Luckily, the behemoth was far away and not looking in their direction. Donnie took the chance and waved his friend over. Danny was quick on his feet and made it to their hideout in seconds. He looked at the soldiers around him.  
  
“Marines?” he asked, surprised but almost relieved. Donnie gave his arm a relieved squeeze.  
  
“O’Neil,” the blond soldier introduced himself. “Ryan, Ortiz and Miller.” He pointed to the others and they nodded. O’Neil kept looking back at the behemoth to make sure they were still undetected. He whispered into the walkie-talkie. “Thanks, for the save. Target is distracted and moving East”  
  
Donnie didn’t understand why the behemoth went toward the explosion instead of shooting back. O’Neil seemed to read his mind.  
  
“These things are scouts, they can only shoot one volley of that fire cannon of theirs every four hours. These things use telepathy or something, they can ‘feel’ us more than see us. Luckily the blasts we use throw them off and makes it harder for them to reorient themselves.”  
  
“You mean they can read our minds?” Danny asked.  
  
“Yes that’s how they find us if you don’t have one of these.” The soldier pointed to his strange helmet.  
  
“So it’s like that Mel Gibson movie? For real?” Donnie asked.  
  
“Yes, soon they are gonna know we’re hiding here because of you,” the soldier said without sounding incriminating. “They already know your family’s in there – we followed them here.”  
  
Danny and Donnie’s eyes went wide.  
  
“But it’s also like they feed off fire, ash, destruction in some way that’s why they’ve been staying close to the cities. Our forces pretty much decimated 99% of their fleet of those things the last few days. For some reason, they’re weakening.”  
  
Donnie eyes went wider still. “You mean, like War of the Worlds? Germs are killing them?” Sci-Fi movies coming to life?  
  
“Not killing them, something is just weakening or disorienting them somehow. A few have escaped and we’ve been picking them off one by one. This ones had it.” The Black soldier, Miller said. He pointed at the back of the behemoth. “See that open area on their back?” Donnie and Danny nodded. “That’s the weak spot and access point. Far as we know there is a crew of 12 in each of these things. They have powerful hand weapons. They might climb out of there–oh, shit! They already did! Sneaky bastards! O’Neil, look! Bogies at 3 and 9 o’clock!”  
  
All eyes turned back to the house. Donnie gripped his gun as he spotted two groups of tall reed-like creatures walking toward the house. He actually felt the hair on the back of neck go up as cold terror gripped his heart. These creatures knew Jon and the girls were in the house!  
  
“Can I kill them with this?” Danny asked O’Neil, showing him his shotgun, ready to run at the creatures. “Our kids are in there, man!”  
  
“Yes, but our weapons will do the job a lot better.” O’Neil answered, showing him the huge automatic rifle in his hands. Danny and Donnie had never seen a weapon like that before.  
“With conventional weapons you got to get real close. Aim for their eyes, but don’t look in ‘em. It’s the only vulnerable spot that we know so far, but if you look in their eyes they have some kind of hypnotic, mental weapon - deadly. Their skin is real tough.”  
  
“O’Neil, General’s telling us to go left.” Ortiz whispered.  
  
“Tell him we got civilians in the house. Confirmed.” O’Neil responded. “and two with us.”  
  
“He said civilians stay here. Lead bogies to the open field on the left, stay out of the woods.”  
  
“Acknowledged.”  
  
O’Neil turned to Danny and Donnie. “You two stay put until we’re clear. Two squads splitting these suckers, one to left one to right. Once we’re clear, make a run for your house and stay there! These are the last of ‘em and we’re going to take ‘em out!”  
  
“General Meyers says wait for the signal…” Ortiz said. Their adrenaline up now as the creatures were getting close to the house.  
  
Suddenly, shots were fired to their right.  
  
“Okay, men, let’s go!” O’Neil shouted and the soldiers left the ditch and ran shooting toward the creatures. Suddenly a missile flew over, hitting the behemoth in the access point Miller had shown them earlier and the behemoth blew up in a million pieces with a deafening noise.  
  
“Shit!” Danny cried.  
  
*************  
  
Jon waited in the corner of the basement with the loaded gun pointed toward the basement door and steps. It was too quiet out there. After a few minutes he heard footsteps. He felt relief at first, but then his heart fell as the footfalls were too sharp and sounded like more than two people. He closed his eyes tightly for a mentally preparing himself to possibly shoot anything that wasn’t Donnie or Danny coming through that door.  
  
The doorknob jingled, the door was being pulled. ‘Okay,’ Jon thought, his heart started to race. ‘It’s not Donnie or Danny.’ He aimed the gun. He knew the basement door was pretty flimsy, the lock on it even more so. ‘At least the cave is pretty secure, and no way anyone is getting past me no matter what.’ Jon thought, as the door jostled. Whoever it was wanted to get into the basement. It was almost like they knew someone was hiding there. Finally the door lock gave way and the door opened with a slow creak.  
  
Jon hid in the shadows, opposite of the hidden cave door. ‘Oh, God,’ Jon thought as four, strange looking creatures descended the creaky stairs. They were quiet as they looked around the basement. It looked like they had weapons in their claw-like hands! ‘This is it,’ Jon thought. ‘Jordan, I will do everything I can to save Jolie!’ Suddenly the creatures turned in his direction like they had heard him. His heartbeat quickened as he knew he was caught!  
  
Jon stood his ground, his gun still pointed at them ready to fire, but the creatures didn’t raise their weapons at him. The creatures just stared at him with strange, glowing green eyes. Suddenly, Jon was transfixed and couldn’t move at all. Images started streaming through his mind, a lifetime of memories almost like a movie that the creatures were watching. Jon’s eyes teared up as images of his younger days with the group, dancing, singing, cheering crowds, fear, insecurity, family, his mom, his dad, his brothers, Jordan smiling, hugging Donnie after 15 years apart, joking with Danny, holding Joey’s baby, Harley smiling at him in the gym, kissing Harley, loving Harley, Harley’s smile, burning buildings around him, Jolie’s giggles, Donnie’s smile, Donnie telling him he loved him – the creatures were moving closer to him, their clawed hands reaching out to him. Their eyes turned a sinister shade of red. ‘No!’ Jon screamed in his mind, but his body wouldn’t move. Then suddenly there was an explosion outside and then a bright flash in his and the creatures’ minds, it startled Jon back to himself, but the flash seemed to hurt them. It was their turn to scream–it was the most un-earthly scream he had ever heard.  
  
The spell was broken! Jon aimed the rifle at the aliens in front of him and pulled the trigger as the sounds of the battle outside the house filled his ears.  
  
*************  
  
The battle was over, and Donnie and Danny finally breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Good job, you two!” General Meyers bellowed at them as his soldiers lined up and stood to attention. “For civilians that is,” he then admonished. “I thought I told you not to get involved?”  
  
Danny’s indignant expression was priceless. Torres and O’Neil were standing in attention, but it was hard for them to stifle a chuckle.  
  
“Sir, this is our home now and we have family to protect!” Donnie said, then his and Danny’s eyes went wide. “Jon!” they cried in unison and ran back to the damaged house. General Meyers motioned for a few of his soldiers to follow as back-up just in case any Combatants had made it to the house—he had only counted eight so far.  
  
Donnie and Danny moved debris out of their path to the basement door. The soldiers helped them and swept the area with their weapons making sure it was safe. Meanwhile, both brothers kept calling Jon. A soldier signaled to his partner and pointed to the floor. Alien ‘footprints’ from the back door to the—to their horror the basement door was ajar! They all redoubled their efforts moving debris to get to the basement.  
  
Donnie reached the door first, but a soldier held him back.  
  
“My friend is down there!” Donnie screamed at him.  
  
“Yes, sir, but there could also be a Combatant down there too, let me go in there first.” He emphasized by holding up his rifle. Donnie reluctantly nodded. “But I’m right with you! My friend has a gun and will shoot anyone that’s not me or Danny.” he said.  
  
The soldier nodded and motioned to his squad to follow. “Call your friend again. If he’s okay, tell him to come out.” He told Donnie.  
  
“Jon! Jon, it’s okay. The battle is over. Danny and I are here, it’s okay! Come up here!”  
  
They waited for a few moments, but no sign of Jon. Now Donnie was terrified and without thinking, bolted through the open doorway. “Jon!”  
  
He ran down the steps, a soldier and Danny right behind him. “Jon, answer me!” Donnie hollered and then gasped when he reached the bottom step. The soldier next to Donnie showered the basement in light with his lantern, and Danny gasped next. There was a dead combatant at the bottom of the stairs—the garden machete lodged in the center of its back. Then they saw Jon, twenty feet in front of them, and at his feet were at least three other Combatants—also dead. Jon, wide-eyed, breathing hard and covered in what appeared to be blue blood, still had his gun trained on the basement steps, he was frozen in place, and was pulling the trigger of the empty rifle over and over again.  
  
“Oh my God,” Danny whispered. Jon, quiet, shy Jon, had battled four combatants and had taken them all out, by himself! But at what cost to Jon, they didn’t know. ‘At least, he is out of bullets now,’ Donnie thought.  
  
One of the soldiers behind Danny, yelled back to the group. “We need Torres over here!”  
  
“Jon,” Donnie said softly, moving slowly forward and Jon had the gun aimed at him. He was starting to shake, but his eyes were cold as steel. Donnie put up his hands, and spoke in the most gentle voice possible. “Jon, it’s over, we won. We won. We’re safe now.”  
  
Jon refused to lower the gun, his eyes wide as if not believing what was in front of him. Donnie kept moving forward locking eyes with his friend and speaking softly.  
  
“Careful, Donnie,” Danny warned softly. Danny knew that Jon would never hurt Donnie… but Jon did not look like he was all there. He looked like he was still in battle-mode, his eyes were like that of a caged animal making his last stand. And it was obvious, Jon didn’t need bullets to be a lethal force to be reckoned with.  
  
“It’s okay, now, Jon,” Donnie said soothingly. “You did it, you saved the girls. Jolie is safe now.”  
  
“J-Jolie?” Jon asked, his voice nearly a whine, his stone features weakening—he was falling apart.  
  
“Yes, Jolie is safe. So is Julie. You saved them. You can put the gun down now. Help has arrived, we’re all safe now, the battle is over.” Donnie said. “Peace, we’re at peace.” Slowly recognition came to Jon’s eyes as he looked at Donnie really seeing him now.  
  
“D-Don… Donnie? Danny?” He cried, starting to lower the rifle. Donnie smiled. Donnie was alive! Danny was alive! “Is it really you?”  
  
“Yes. We’re okay.” Donnie and Danny said in unison.  
  
Jon stared at Donnie for a moment, then looked down and his eyes grew wide at the site of the Combatants lying there in a gory pile. He had done that, he had killed them all! The event replayed back in his mind: unearthly creatures were descending the stairs, and they saw him, he didn’t move but stood transfixed, they were ‘talking’ to each other, they were taking his memories, then they were coming after him… slowly and threatening. They were going to kill him, just like Harley, just like Jordan. If they killed him then they would come after the girls! There was a great noise, then a flash, the creatures screamed in pain and Jon’s vision turned red as his survival instinct went into overdrive. He had a chance to stop them… and he did. Suddenly his breathes came out in gasps, he was hyperventilating thinking about what could have happened, and then what _did_ happen—he had killed them all. Not only with the gun but with his own bare hands! Killed them for his brother, his family and for his beloved husband. He stumbled backward, but Donnie leaned forward, caught him and pulled him in an embrace and away from the alien corpses.  
  
“Deep breathes, Jon, deep breathes,” he instructed. Jon collapsed in Donnie’s arms, breath coming in heaving sobs and he dropped the rifle. Danny jumped over the alien bodies and picked up the rifle with renewed respect for Jon. His daughter and Jolie were safe! The soldiers checked the rest of the basement and then inspected the dead combatants, as Danny and Donnie consoled their friend, relieved that he was alive.  
  
Jon was in a full panic attack, but he drew strength from his brothers as he struggled to get his breathing under control. He closed his eyes tightly as he relished in the presence of his brothers. His brothers were really there! Alive! And they were there to help him, like they always had in the past.  
  
“Shh,” Donnie soothed, Danny put his arms around his friends too. “It’s over now, it’s over now.”  
  
General Meyers walked down the steps to survey the scene. He motioned to his soldiers to remove the bodies of the dead Combatants. As they did, he looked around the basement impressed. Their friend, a civilian no less, had fought four of the combatants and managed to kill them all with one old rifle and by the looks of it, his bare hands! Amazing!  
  
“Good job, man!” He said to Jon. Donnie and Danny looked up at him, Jon didn’t raise his head from Donnie’s shoulder, but he had at least settled down a bit, his breathing slowing down. “I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner to save you the trouble.”  
  
“Jon took care of it,” Danny said, proudly, rubbing Jon’s back. “Like he always does. He's the big brother of this outfit.”  
  
General Meyers nodded, impressed. He looked at Jon more closely, then said to Danny. “You might want to clean him up.” He handed him his water canteen. “Their blood isn’t poisonous, but it does stain like a son of a bitch!”  
  
He looked over at Jon again in amazement. “Your friend is very fortunate, or he should be in my squad as my ace soldier because I have not met one person who has survived one of these creatures mental attacks, let alone FOUR. We have a medic on our team with experience on their attacks, that can take a better look at him.”  
  
Donnie was startled and nodded. He was also going to get Jon to Mark as soon as possible.  
  
“The bodies have been removed, sir,” one of the soldiers interrupted, saluting the General. General Meyers nodded. "See to the remains of their craft. I want to know if anything is salvageable." The soldiers saluted again and left the basement.  
  
“Well, I’ll give you men some privacy,” General Meyers said. He bent down, eye to eye with them.  
  
“I want to thank you, gentlemen again for what you did up there,” the General said, “You all saved a lot of lives, and for that I offer you my fullest appreciation. I’ll let you get your kids and meet you upstairs for a debriefing and get your man looked at by our medic once you’re settled.” They nodded and the General turned and left the basement.  
  
Danny and Donnie hugged Jon again.  
  
“You okay, Jon?” Donnie asked, tears streaming down his dirty face. “Did they get you anywhere?” He and Danny inspected their friend, closely.  
  
Jon shook his head, slowly coming out of his state of shock. “I-I think, the-the blood is theirs…” He said looking down on his blood-soaked shirt. Danny fumbled with General Meyers water canteen and got his bandana ready to wash the blue blood off Jon.  
  
“Those bastards killed my husband and my brothers.” Jon whispered as he locked eyes with Donnie, and Donnie thought he could feel a pledge there. “But, I wouldn’t let them kill _me._ ” It took all the self-control Donnie had not to take Jon in his arms and kiss him endlessly. Jon was really telling him that he had fought for his life because he loved them—he loved Donnie!  
  
“Yeah, they deserved everything you gave ‘em, Jon.” Danny said, obliviously breaking the spell between his two friends, as he used his now-wet bandana to wipe the weird blue-blood spatters off Jon’s face. “Thank you for protecting the girls.”  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect Ella, Danny.” Jon said sincerely. The remorse in Jon’s eyes broke Danny’s heart.  
  
“Can’t let the girls see this,” Donnie interrupted and started removing Jon’s shirt, then undershirt, they were a lost cause. There were only a few burns on his body, from what they didn’t know, but they didn’t seem to be bothering Jon. Donnie removed his dusty shirt and handed it to Jon as Danny finished wiping him down. Danny took off his own shirt and wrapped it around Jon’s waist to hide the blood-stained pants. “You can wash up once we get upstairs, okay? Then we’ll have their medic and Mark take a look at you.”  
  
Jon looked at him sharply. “The rest of the village is okay?” he asked.  
  
“We think so, the General—Meyers is his name—said they contained these aliens here, looks like we were ground zero. We definately took care of the rest of them, so looks like we’re in the clear now.” Donnie answered.  
  
Donnie could feel Jon’s shivering subside. He could only imagine the terror of what he had gone through and whatever Jon had gone through in that room facing four assailants with a lone rifle and no back up, he never said anything to anyone about it, not even Donnie, for the rest of his life. Right now, they needed give Jon a chance to compose himself and get the girls out of the cave now that the gore of the battle was removed.  
  
They inspected Jon’s new attire and nodded with approval.  
  
“Okay,” Donnie said and squeezed Jon’s shoulder. “Let’s get the girls.”  
  
*************  
  
General Meyers and his soldiers set up camp outside the cottage. There were maybe 30 soldiers and a variety of transportation, from horses, a donkey and a couple of oxen and carts. Their weapons and uniforms made the primitive tools almost cool-looking.  
  
“Were you on your way to Boston too?” Donnie asked. He was still towel drying his hair. He felt much better after the quick bath. He made sure that the bath was ready for Jon once Mark was done checking Jon’s head wound and arm. Thankfully, Jon didn’t need stitches and had sustained only a slight concussion after his ordeal with Brian and the aliens. They still didn’t understand why Brian had spared Jon, and how Jon had defeated four Combatants by himself; it was all Donnie could do not to put his arms around his brave friend and never let go.  
  
The medic on Meyer's team, Lt. Torres, had taken a look at Jon before he went to see Mark. Apparently, she and a fellow soldier were the only survivors of their unit after they were attacked with the alien’s mental weapons. She used her penlight to look into Jon’s eyes and asked him a few questions. She seemed very relaxed, so Donnie knew Jon really was okay, just exhausted mentally and physically. He had had a very rough day, but all Danny and Donnie cared about was that he and the girls were alive.  
  
They had all gathered at the B&B and the dining room now looked more like a war room. General Meyers had spread out a map on the large dining table and gave them a rundown on what had happened that day. Jolie and Julie were playing quietly in the playroom off the living room, far enough to not hear too much of the serious discussions going on with the adults. Donnie was right, the rest of the village had been spared and the citizens had all taken to their shelter, most were still unaware of what happened on their farm.  
  
Mark looked up from bandaging Jon’s arm when Donnie asked his question. His wife and daughter were in Boston when the Catastrophe happened.  
  
General Meyers nodded. “We’ve been sweeping the area within a 100 mile radius, starting southwest of here. The battle you saw a few days ago was the final assault on the enemies mothership in this area and all but the one of their attack ships was destroyed. We took care of the last one here today, thanks to you people, and with that, we’ve taken out their whole battalion of soldiers.” The soldiers cheered, as the General continued. “We are headed to Boston, but we got news from air support that the armory near here has been compromised by our AWOL soldiers about 25 miles northwest of here. There may be about a dozen holed up there and it sounds like they’re taking hostages now.” He threw 2 photos on the table and the boys eyes went wide. General Meyers noted their expressions. “I take by your expressions that you’ve seen them?”  
  
‘Shit!’ Donnie thought as he and Danny shared a look. ‘They weren’t the pilots! Damnit! We are still so fucking naïve!’  
  
“Yes,” Danny said, so angry at himself as he pointed to Dillon’s photo. “That one took my daughter! We were going after him when we were attacked and you showed up.”  
  
General Meyers was quiet for a moment, it looked like he was trying to decide if he should say what he was about to say to the desperate civilians in the room. He sighed, and looked at Danny, Jon and Donnie. "We've been battling the Enemy Combatants since the Catastrophe—that's what we call it anyway. The whole world was caught off guard..." He sighed again. "Because you folks fought so valiantly today, I believe you have the right to know..." The General took a deep breath before continuing. "The Catastophe is an apt name for what has happened...we are not talking about hundreds or thousands of lives lost to these aliens, not even millions, but.... Billions. Worldwide, we've lost billions of souls to these creatures."  
  
The former boy banders eyes went wide. Tears sprang to Jon's eyes.  
  
General Meyers looked back at the map in sorrow. "We've lost so many... and it has taken us all this time to take back this region and defeat them, now that we know how to defeat them, we are battling back on a global scale, all with the knowledge that we are fighting for the survival of the human race and life as we know it on Earth. I've lost a lot of good soldiers to the despair of that knowledge, but I want you men to know..." General Meyers stood up straighter as did his soldiers. "We're turning the tables on them—we have real hope of defeating them all now. Captain Dillon and his unit were the last survivors from Georgia, and they fought bravely with us for a short while—they are seasoned soldiers. Unfortunatley, they abandoned the fight, Captain Dillon has other ambitions with this new reality we are all living in. Your community is very lucky they didn't attack you full force."  
  
"But they did attack us!" Danny cried. "Brian attacked Jon, and nearly killed him, and Dillon took my daughter, dammit!"  
  
“Brian said they were holed up in an armory… in Roxbury, I think that is what he was trying to say before he died,” Jon told General Meyers.  
  
“Did he tell you how many people he had with them?” General Meyers asked.  
  
Jon shook his head. “Only that Dillon was their leader and he has a master plan of rebuilding America and he was kidnapping young women from groups of survivors they encountered.” He lowered his head as he continued. “Brian had a walkie-talkie on him and we heard Dillon talking to someone when he took Danny’s daughter.”  
  
One of the soldiers, Wilson, stood up and handed a walkie talkie to General Meyers. “We retrieved this from his body, sir.”  
  
General Meyers nodded solemnly in resignation. “So...that’s why the Combatant’s came here instead. That bastard must have broken radio silence and they followed the signal…”  
  
“Shit!” Danny exploded. “They must have used it while we were asleep to communicate with their posse! They had this planned from the beginning!”  
  
“But, Brian didn’t want to do it anymore, Danny.” Jon looked down at his hands. “Dillon was forcing him to do it. He killed Brian’s partner, and his sister, he even could have killed me but he didn’t–“  
  
“Bullshit!” Danny yelled, banging his hand on the table, making everyone jump. He got in Jon’s face, Donnie stood up in case he needed to referee. “Are you telling me to feel sorry for the guy who helped kidnap my daughter? Fuck you, Jon!”  
  
“As you and Donnie suspected, they were lying to us the whole time,” Jon said looked directly into Danny’s eyes, obviously not affected by Danny’s outburst. “When Brian confronted me in the barn, he told me that Dillon was holding his daughter—Talia—hostage to keep him in line. He said she’s only 10 years old.” Danny averted his eyes and stood back. Jon spoke to the General. “He told me they were going to come back here and kill all the men and take the women, because…” he couldn’t look at Danny. “Because they were going to start America all over again.”  
  
A man jumped up, he had a gun, but he was dressed in civilian clothes. “This Dillon guy and his men took my wife and daughter a few weeks ago, Mr. Wood! There was a group of them about 12 men altogether, all ragtag and desperate. They said that they were survivors from the city. We took them in. The fellas were nice enough at first, but after a couple of days one of them lured me away from my family, his name was Timothy I think…” Jon and Donnie’s eyebrows shot up. It couldn’t have been neighbor Tim from Jordan’s neighborhood, could it? “The guy pulled a gun on me, luckily didn’t look like he ever held a gun in his life let alone use it. We wound up tousling and needless to say it was him or me…” he looked at General Meyers, who nodded in understanding. “When I finally made it back to my home my wife and daughter were gone and so were the group of men.”  
  
Donnie looked over at Jon, then back at the man. “Brian did that to us too. Knocked out our friend here and took off with Danny’s young daughter.”  
  
“That’s why I joined up with these guys,” the man said. “My name’s Stewart, by the way.” He looked at Danny and Jon. “At least you took out that Brian character, Mr. Knight. I’m sorry if you believed the stories they were telling you, they were slick for sure, acting all innocent... These fellas,” he pointed to the soldiers and General Meyers. “found me and they were hunting down these guys too. I joined them to get my wife and daughter back! I've seen what these soldiers can do, Mr. Wood, and I trust them. My family, we managed to survive the first attack, and then the winter and I’ll be damned if I’m going to lose them to some madman!”  
  
Danny nodded at Stewart and looked at General Meyers.  
  
“Are we safe here? No fallout, toxic gas and shit we need to worry about?” Danny asked the General, concerned about the unrecognizable remains of the Combatants ship that were strewn in little bits and pieces at the end of their cornfield.  
  
“Yes, your community is safe. These creatures leave their dead and their machines. No nukes were used and the enemies weapons and machines don't seem to leave no residual harmful radiation. We blew that ship of theirs into a million pieces. Lucky for us, it seems their weapons are only meant to be 100% lethal when used—no second chances for them.”  
  
“Good, ‘cuz I’m going to get my daughter back, with or without your help,” Danny declared. “I need to know where this armory is. I want my daughter back, NOW.”  
  
“We’re going there too, Mr. Wood. At first light-“ General Meyers began.  
  
“I’m going NOW.” Danny reiterated, he stood up and pounded a finger on the map. “Now where is it in Roxbury?”  
  
“Listen, Danny, you can’t go there with just a gun. It’s an ARMORY!” Donnie tried to calm his friend down. “You don’t know if Dillon has other people there to help him… listen to the General.”  
  
Danny looked square at Donnie, he was thoroughly pissed and frustrated. “Fuck off, Donnie, you’re not the leader here!”  
  
“Danny,” Jon said softly and stood next to him. His hazel eyes shining with regret. “I’m going with you.”  
  
“What?” Donnie gasped. Jon locked eyes with Danny.  
  
“It’s my fault that Dillon was able to take Ella. I failed her, I failed you. I’m going with you to get her back.”  
  
Danny instantly calmed down and rolled his eyes. Only Jon could take his temper from 60 to zero. He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head at Jon. His friend's face bore the scars of his own battle with the combatants. Jon never ceased to amaze him. “Look, Jon, I’m sorry for yelling at you, you did everything you could. You didn’t fail nobody, understand? You took out Brian and saved Julie, you took out four of these Combatants by yourself and saved both Julie and Jolie. You’ve done more than enough.” He put a hand around the back of Jon’s neck and shook him affectionately. “Thank you, man. Thank you for doing that. I don’t blame you for ANYTHING. I have to get my daughter back by myself. She’s my first baby, and she needs her dad to come and get her.” He looked pointedly at General Meyers. “and there’s gonna be hell to pay for anyone that gets in my way.” He looked back at Jon, the side of his face was bruised from being blindsided by the flat end of a shovel, and he had scratches and burns from his fight against the Combatants. Jon had more than proved himself a fighter, even with his mild exterior, no one messed with a man from Dorchester. “Jon, I trust no one else here but you to keep Julie safe. Please, can you do that for me until I get back?”  
  
Jon didn’t say anything at first. It meant a lot to him that he hadn’t lost his friend’s trust. He nodded and Danny shook him affectionately again. Danny looked back at General Meyers and the soldiers. “Tell me where this armory is.”  
  
Just then Jolie started to cry. It was past her bedtime and she hadn’t eaten her dinner and the day had been just as scary for her. Jon looked at Danny and Donnie, who both nodded at him to tend to his niece. Jon picked up Jolie and headed for their room. Jon didn’t want to hear their plans, he didn’t want to know when Danny was leaving, and he knew in his heart that wherever Danny went, Donnie would go too. He knew there was no stopping Danny and that if anyone was going to rescue Ella it would be her dad.  
  
Once Jon left the dining room, General Meyers sized up Danny. The man was a powerhouse and smart. He motioned O’Neil to hand over his weapon.  
  
“You ever fire one of these?” he asked Danny.  
  
*************  
  
It had been a long day, and the small community did feel safer with a whole troupe of Marines sleeping outside their homes. They were finally able to rest.  
  
It was still early when Danny said goodnight after the meeting with General Meyers and the soldiers, he and Julie went to their room. Julie knew her Dad was leaving with the Marines to get her sister back and she was scared. They were going to have a long father and daughter talk before he left.  
  
Jon had already fed and changed Jolie and had her in her crib. She was fast asleep by the time Donnie made it to their room. Mark had cleaned and bandaged his wounds as General Meyers briefed both him and Danny on the next course of action, now the hardest part would be telling Jon. He closed and locked their door quietly so as not to wake Jolie.  
  
Jon was in the tub, the bathroom door ajar so he could hear Jolie if she woke from her sound sleep. Donnie wandered into the bathroom, closing the door a bit more—he was going to have a talk with Jon. Jon didn’t look at him as he sat on the closed toilet across from the tub with a resigned sigh. Donnie was so tired, but he was very worried about the mental condition of his friend. Jon had seemed okay the after getting the girls out of the cave and being checked out by Torres and Mark—he was almost too okay. The distractions of getting Mark to check Jon’s head wound, checking the house for structural damage and the debriefing meeting with General Meyers gave Donnie time to get up the nerve to face his friend—knowing the dam was near bursting.  
  
“Everything is situated.” Donnie began. “General Meyers and the soldiers are moving out in the morning. You didn’t come back to the meeting… How you holding up, Jon?” Donnie asked. Jon was still looking down as his hands weaved lazy patterns slowly in the bubble-bath water in front of him.  
  
“I’ll be okay, Donnie, really. I just had to get out of there… I’m not a soldier, you know?”  
  
“Yeah…” Donnie agreed. “But you had to be one today, didn’t you? A real one, fighting the enemy to save the ones you love.”  
  
Jon’s hands stopped as he finally looked up at Donnie, a mix of anger, relief, and love in his eyes. There was a crack in the dam.  
  
“So did you, Donnie.” He said. Donnie could hear the anger in his voice.  
  
“You’re mad at me,” Donnie stated, his eyes tearing up. He hated it when Jon was mad at him.  
  
Jon looked closely at him, tears also welling up in his beautiful eyes.  
  
“You went up those steps, Donnie, and…” His lip quivered and he looked away, trying to stifle a sob. “I thought I’d never see you again.” His voice broke. He didn’t want to be angry with Donnie, but he was. But really he had just been terrified. He could have lost Donnie today. He almost lost everything today and it scared him. And he had tried to channel that fear to anger, and was failing miserably. He put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes tightly, but he couldn’t stop the sob that escaped when he thought of the events of that day. The dam broke and it broke Donnie’s heart in two! Donnie sobbed out loud and flew to the side of the tub to embrace his friend, not caring about the water at the moment.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Donnie sobbed, and Jon’s arms came around him too. Both sobbing, both so glad they were alive. The two friends held onto each other tightly for a few minutes. Donnie whispered his apologies as he kissed Jon’s hair softly, then his ear, and then he pulled back to look deep into Jon’s eyes before kissing his lips. Jon closed his eyes and put all his fear, relief and finally forgiveness into the kiss—their first real kiss. For a few minutes that’s all they did—kiss each other and revel in their closeness, and reassure each other that they were alive and they were still together. Then the kissed deepened even more and passion took over. Jon’s hands found their way under Donnie’s shirt and skimmed over the taut skin. His strong hands were fire on Donnie’s skin as he started moving the shirt up. Donnie broke the kiss and touched his forehead to Jon’s, breathing hard as their eyes locked.  
  
“Jonathan…” Donnie whispered, the question in his voice. He wanted this, he wanted this so much.  
  
“Love you, Donnie, need you,” Jon whispered his answer back, and he lifted Donnie’s shirt over his head. “Want you.” And then their lips met again. The world blurred around them, as the rest of Donnie’s clothes fell to the bathroom floor, and he joined Jon in the large tub. All of Donnie’s doubts faded away as he was enveloped in Jon’s loving embrace. What happened next felt so natural, and to Donnie it was the most honest he had ever been with himself in his entire life. The moment their bodies joined together was beautiful. The way their bodies fit perfectly together, Jon’s gasps and cries, Donnie’s own answering cries created a melody of love and completeness that neither of them had ever known before. Donnie at long last understood the meaning of ‘making love’ – he had found his home.  
  
A short time later, enjoying the afterglow, Donnie was fitted next to Jon’s side, his arm under Jon’s head acting as a pillow against the side of the tub as he kissed him deeply. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but neither wanted to waste a second of the moment. Jon was beautiful in the candlelight, and especially now that he was relaxed and spent. Donnie pulled back and traced over the dark bruise on the side of Jon’s face with gentle fingertips. Brian could have killed Jon, but he didn’t. If Jon hadn’t killed Brian, Donnie was sure he would have. No one could hurt his Jonathan ever again. Jon smiled softly up at him, a rare, peaceful look on his face as he caressed Donnie's chistled chest.  
  
“You really are beautiful, Jon, you know that?” Donnie whispered, lovingly. “Strong and beautiful, inside and out. My shy, beautiful lover.” He kissed a blushing Jon again.  
  
Jon caressed the side of Donnie’s face, as if memorizing it, and his smile faltered a bit.  
  
“You okay, babe? I didn’t hurt you?” Donnie asked, concern in his voice. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Jon.  
  
Jon shook his head. “Far from it.” He gave Donnie a lingering kiss. Donnie knew he had met his match in firework kisses, and he loved it! If this was a promise of things to come, he was all for it! How could he have ever doubted this?  
  
“Donnie,” Jon said softly as they parted. He looked into Donnie’s eyes, with a mixture of foreboding, but understanding. “I know that you’re going with Danny and General Meyers tomorrow.”  
  
“Is that why you didn’t…”  
  
Jon nodded, and Donnie kissed Jon’s forehead and smiled, mischievously. “Hmm, then that’s something to look forward to.”  
  
“Donnie..." Jon said quietly, looking deep into his friend’s eyes. "In the morning…please, don’t say goodbye to me. Just leave.“  
  
“What? Jon…” Donnie began.  
  
“Please, Donnie,” Jon interrupted, eyes watering. “After what happened today… I’ll never say goodbye to you ever again.” He brought his hand up to caress Donnie’s cheek, and gazed into his brown eyes.  
  
“Shh,” Donnie soothed. “I understand. But you have to know I’ll be back. There is no way I’m leaving you. Danny and I are going to get Ella back and bring her home, to us.” He took Jon’s hand in his, and kissed his fingertips, slowly, lovingly. “You’re home to me, Jonathan, you always have been... I think of all the time wasted..." his voice began to shake, so grateful to have _this_. "Thank you... for giving me… for taking a chance on me…” Suddenly, Donnie was crying, and Jon sat up quickly, the cool water lapping around them, and he wrapped Donnie tightly in his arms. Donnie had never felt so safe and loved as he did in that moment. He tightened his own arms around his anchor, his light, his love.  
  
“I love you, Donnie,” Jon declared fiercely into his ear. “I love you so much! You're coming back to me! You better, or- or, I’ll kick your marshmallow ass!”  
  
Donnie laughed through his tears and responded by squeezing him tightly back again. “I love you, too, Jonathan! You better believe I’ll be back! There’s a lot more I want to do with you!” He never wanted to lose this, ever! They stayed like that for a few more minutes, just holding each other, giving each other love and strength. Finally, Donnie’s tears subsided and he pulled gently back from a slightly, trembling Jon with a lingering kiss. He could tell Jon needed to rest.  
  
“I guess we should get out of here, we’re all pruny now.” Donnie said softly, smiling and carressing Jon's face lovingly.  
  
Jon smirked, his light eyes glistening. “So romantic!”  
  
Jon let the now-dirty water out of the tub, but used the hand held shower to rinse them both off. It was a new level of intimacy that they would now share. Jon knew he was going to be sore in the morning, it had been a long time since he had been a ‘bottom’, though Donnie had been gentle, maybe a bathtub had not been the best place for a passionate tryst. His head wound was throbbing and even with Donnie’s declaration to the contrary, he knew his face bore the scars of taking a shovel upside his head, taking on four enemy soldiers from another world _and_ living to talk about it. Donnie, as usual, had sensed his distress.  
  
“Let me take care of you,” Donnie whispered, softly. Donnie wanted to take care of Jon. His friend, though strong, was still so emotionally fragile after all the events of the day. No more words were said as they let their eyes, hands and lips communicate their love as they went about their usual bedtime routine. He helped Jon out of the tub, and dried him off, kissing the small bruises and burns on his body as he did. He took the wet towels away and got Jon’s pajama bottoms ready for him on the bed, while Jon brushed his teeth and had one last use of the toilet. When Jon exited the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, Donnie gave him a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. He then helped Jon into his pajama bottoms and tucked him under the warm blankets on Jon’s side of the bed.  
  
Jolie was still fast asleep, which they were grateful for. They would need to change their room accommodations later. But for now, they were going to have to be creative with their privacy.  
  
Donnie also had a towel wrapped around his waist and he laid down next to Jon, carding his fingers through his thick, dark hair, kissing his face, holding his hand and gently coaxing him to sleep with whispered words of love and encouragement. Jon didn’t want to sleep, he didn’t want to waste one more minute that he had with Donnie—who knew what tomorrow would bring? At last, the days’ events and their lovemaking session had worn him out and Jon couldn’t fight the lure of sleep any longer. His eyes closed slowly, Donnie’s handsome face was the last thing he saw as he drifted to sleep. Jon’s breathing evened out and his hand slowly slipped from Donnie’s. Donnie stroked his hair until he was satisfied that Jon was fully asleep. He watched his friend sleep for a few moments. Shouldn’t he feel weird, or ashamed for making love to another man? It all felt so natural. He didn’t feel anything but love and…fear. Fear that he would never see Jon again. He never wanted to leave Jon’s side, especially now that they were together in every sense of the word.  
  
He knew he would have to though. Ella was out there, held captive in a madman’s lair. He knew Danny was probably counting every second of the clock until General Meyers gave the order to move out. He would not abandon his best friend in his mission to get his daughter back. Donnie was the only one without real attachments. Jon had blood ties with Jolie, and Danny had his daughters. Donnie sighed as the truth of the situation dawned on him – he was the disposable one right now. If they wanted Ella back, he was going to have to be the one to do it, there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Danny.  
  
Donnie sobered at the thought that he could die out there and never return. Hell, he had almost died that day. So had Jon. They had both come close to losing each other, Donnie rarely felt fear at that level, but when he saw the open basement door when they re-entered the house, his heart had nearly stopped fearing that Jonathan lay dead beyond it. It wasn’t fair! One night with Jon wasn’t enough, it would never be enough, he thought bitterly. They deserved a future together. Jon deserved all the love he had to give him.  
  
He felt that he had lied to Jon when he implied that he and Danny were leaving in the morning. It was almost midnight, and the squad was ready to leave. Danny was probably on one of the trucks right now, but Donnie had General Meyer’s word he would not leave without him – there was no way that Danny was going without him. Donnie hated lying to Jon. Jon deserved honesty, but he didn’t deserve the heartbreak that that honesty entailed. The only way he could make that up to Jon, was to return to his side in one piece. He gently caressed Jon’s face, images of his friend through the years ran through his mind. God, he loved this man. He really was beautiful – asleep or awake, it was going to be fun growing old with him. He smiled as he imagined an old man, Jonathan, wrinkles and age spots. ‘He’ll probably still have all his hair though,’ Donnie thought bitterly.  
  
Donnie gently kissed Jon’s forehead and got up to change into his clothes. He would have to sleep on the transport, if he was able to at all. He checked on Jolie one more time and made sure she was warm. “Goodbye, Jolie, uncle Dub will be back with cousin El, okay? Be good for Uncle Jonjon until I get back okay? I love you.” He whispered to the sleeping toddler and kissed the top of her head. “Gonna tell you a secret, little one, when I get back I’m gonna marry Jonjon, what do you think of that? You are going to be such a pretty flower girl.” He smiled sadly, trying not to cry at the beautiful vision of Jon waiting for him with loving eyes at the altar. He kissed the sleeping Jolie once more and stood up to leave with one last glance back at a sleeping Jon.  
  
“This isn’t goodbye, Jon.” Donnie whispered. “I will be back and I’m going to marry you, believe it!” He picked up his shoes and walked to the door. He glanced back one more time and stopped. He had to leave something for Jon, something that would comfort him while he was gone. He reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet that now only contained his ID and cherished photos-including a shot of just Jon and Donnie with their arms draped over each others’ shoulders laughing. He grabbed the note pad off of the side table and wrote a short note before placing it and his wallet on his pillow next to Jon. He smiled sadly and then gathered his shoes up again and quietly left the room.  
  
*************  
  
Danny was putting on his gear in the dim candlelight of the living room when Donnie came out of his bedroom. He saw Julie asleep on the couch. Danny had explained to Julie that Dr. Mark was going to stay with them while he and Donnie were away and they would be back soon with Ella. It tore him up inside to think of leaving one daughter, and having to rescue another. He hated that this was their life now, hiding from enemies they couldn’t see, fighting against the worst in human beings, not knowing where their next meal was coming from. It was a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. He didn’t know what he could do to make things better, but he did know that getting Ella back in one piece was a good start.  
  
Donnie quietly walked over to Danny and gave him a quick hug. He knew Danny was hurting even if he never showed it on the outside.  
  
“We’re leaving in ten minutes, Donnie.” Danny said, quietly, pulling on his jacket.  
  
Donnie nodded and sat down on the chair and started putting on his shoes.  
  
“Donnie, you don’t have to come with me, I can do this myself.” Danny said, gruffly.  
  
Donnie looked up at his best friend and smirked. “Yeah, sure. You know you always get yourself in a fix if I’m not there, Danny. Gimme a break!”  
  
Danny smiled at him. “Thanks, brother.”  
  
Donnie smiled back, finished putting on his shoes. “No problem, brother. Now, let’s go kick some bad guy ass and get your daughter back.”  
  
Danny nodded and looked down at his daughter’s sleeping form. She was still so little! He pulled the blanket more firmly around her and kissed her forehead gently. ‘Daddy, will be back, Jules, with your sister safe and sound.’ Danny thought. ‘I love you, my brave, little girl, so much!’ He stood back and Donnie clapped him softly on the back.  
  
Danny nodded again at Donnie as someone knocked softly on the front door. It was Mark.  
  
Danny let the doctor into the foyer and led him to the living room. Mark smiled at a sleeping Julie on the couch and Donnie shook the older man's hand.  
  
“Safe journey, men,” Mark told them. “Daniel, I’ll be ready if Ella or any of you need me, when you get back, okay?”  
  
Danny nodded. “Thank you, Mark. We’ll be back very soon." He looked down at Julie then back at Mark. "Will you watch her for me?”  
  
Mark touched his arm reassuringly and nodded. "Yes, of course, Daniel. She'll be alright. And Jon and Jolie, too. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you, Mark!" Donnie said. "Jon and Jolie are fast asleep. Jolie usually wakes up at the crack of dawn ready for breakfast, so be warned!" He joked. "There are extra blankets in the small room there. General Meyers gave us some MRE's and _coffee!_ "  
  
Mark nodded, taking off his sweater and eyed the kitchen. “Very kind of him!" the doctor quipped in appreciation. "The General and his soldiers are all waiting for you two out there. Please, be careful you two, and God speed.”  
  
The doctor gave them a brief hug before they turned and opened the front door. Danny gave Julie one last look before exiting the cottage, and Donnie smiled thankfully at Mark, who returned his smile. As they exited the cottage, they heard Mark walk to the kitchen to inspect the MRE's on the counter. The two friends smiled at each other knowing that both Jon and Julie were in good hands.  
  
Donnie and Danny walked toward the waiting convoy of small trucks, wagons and horses that were parked on the street in front of the cottage. The Marines were ready to go, and one of the soldiers, O’Neil motioned for them to sit next to him and Torres on the back of the pickup. Eva was there too. Donnie’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
  
“You’re coming too, Eva? Why?”  
  
“You hotheads might need me, I am a combat veteran after all,” The old field-nurse replied, and the other soldiers smirked at her. “Mark and Susan can handle anything here that happens while we’re away.” ‘Plus, Jon asked me to keep an eye on you two, for him.’ Eva thought, but she got a feeling that Donnie and Danny knew that anyway, she caught the knowing look they gave each other.  
  
As the makeshift, military convoy got moving, Donnie looked seriously at Eva. “Eva, how is Jon? Should we have left him?”  
  
Eva gave Donnie a reassuring smile. “He’s going to be okay, Donnie, really. Mark’s going to keep an eye on him and the girls until we get back. Jon had a shock battling those aliens, but they didn’t get a chance to do any harm to him physically or mentally. I spoke to Torres and General Meyers about their experiences with the Combatants mental attacks and Jon did not have any of the signs or symptoms they described to me. Torres said that they would immobilize a victim first, then touch them and…” she had to stop for a moment. Donnie and Danny were mesmerized in fear of what could have happened to Jon. “Jon is lucky to be alive after facing FOUR of them. Good thing Jon’s not a bragging man or he’d be insufferable!” Eva joked. “It seems that when their craft was destroyed it disabled their mental attack giving Jon the chance to kill them before they killed him.”  
  
“That’s the name of the game,” Torres replied. She frowned. “Good riddance to those bastards! Most of my crew were killed by their mental weapon… it was not pretty. I’m glad your friend is okay.”  
  
Donnie closed his eyes in relief. He knew Jon was strong, and he thanked God that his friend fought back to stay alive when he could have easily given up and been killed. He remembered Jon’s proclamation, ‘I wouldn’t let them kill me.’ and the promise in his eyes. It meant something that Jon fought back not just for Jolie but for HIM. ‘I’m gonna come back to you, Jon, this I swear!’ Donnie glanced back at the little cottage they had called home for over 9 months. A home that he and Danny were leaving their hearts behind for what they hoped would be only a short while. Danny clasped Donnie’s shoulders reassuringly. They WERE going to make it.  
  
*************  
  
_Jon laid down on his bed and held Harley’s photo over his heart._  
  
_“Aw, babe,” Jon sighed, lifting the small frame up to his face to look at his late husband’s picture. “I miss you so much. I still love you. I hope I always made you feel loved and cherished. It’s been so hard…babe, I killed someone…” tears came to his eyes. “I even killed beings, beings that dared take you away from me… they tried to take the girls, Danny… and Donnie.”_  
  
_He kissed Harley’s photo. “I love him, babe. I love Donnie and he loves me, just like you always said. He saved me and Jolie… I can’t lose him. I can’t lose him, too… Harley…” he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep. “What do I do? Tell me, babe, what do I do? I told you I’d be lost without you…”_  
  
_Harley had tears streaming down his face as he watched the news report of the Boston Marathon bombing while lying next to a still-in-shock Jon on their bed. They had finally caught the last terrorist, but there were still 3 innocent people dead and dozens wounded, including little kids. Victims who left behind grieving families. He turned off the TV and pulled Jon to him and kissed him deeply, almost desperately. Jon was smiling as he pulled away._  
  
_“Wow, babe.” Jon exclaimed and put his arms around his husband. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”_  
  
_“It’s just… five minutes earlier and we would have lost Joey…” Harley said, looking sadly at Jon. “It makes you think how your life can change, like that,” he snapped his fingers. “In a heartbeat, your life will never be the same.”_  
  
_Jon snuggled closer and nodded. He was trying not to think about that. He was still trying to forget the terror the moment he heard about the bombs at the Marathon just a few minutes after congratulating a thrilled but tired Joe for finishing his first marathon. The minutes waiting to hear that Joe was okay were the longest minutes of Jon’s life. Losing Joey Joe was unthinkable!_  
  
_“Joe’s okay, Harley. Thank God he was far away from the finish line when it happened.”_  
  
_“We almost lost him, Jon, I can’t stop thinking about that.” Harley whispered into Jon’s chest. “Makes me so grateful for you, you know? I’ll never take you for granted, love.”_  
  
_Jon hugged him tighter. He thanked God for having Harley in his life. He tried not to think of all those lonely years before Harley. It had been a long road, but he had finally found the love of his life in Harley._  
  
_“Well, I don’t have to worry about that.” Jon said smugly looking down at Harley. Harley raised an eyebrow._  
  
_“Really? Why not?”_  
  
_“Because, I’m going first.” Jon replied._  
  
_“What?” Harley asked, shocked. “How do you know?”_  
  
_“Because I’m older than you, so I go first.” Jon said matter-of-factly. He smiled. “Then you get another boyfriend to hang out with and enjoy your inheritance.”_  
  
_“What?” Harley exclaimed again, pulling away from Jon and sitting up.”You really think I would do that?”_  
  
_“Well, why not? I’ll be gone. I don’t want you to be by yourself you know. Just because I’m gone doesn’t mean you have to be a spinster or something.”_  
  
_“You mean miser, only women are spinsters.” Harley corrected. “I can’t believe you think I’d just forget all about you.”_  
  
_‘Harley, I love you and I always want you to be happy – that’s not forgetting about me. I’d want you to find love again because the world is a great place to be with your smile in it.” John said seriously. “Even though you are strong, Babe, I don’t want you to ever be lonely again, you have so much love to give and I would be angry if you shut yourself away just because I’m gone.”_  
  
_Harley had tears in his eyes. “That’s beautiful, Jon. But of course I’d grieve you… for a long time. It took my whole life to find you.”_  
  
_“That’s why I would want you to find love again, because I know how real love is so hard to find. And that’s what we have, and I cherish it.”_  
  
_“I’m sorry it took so long to find you.” Harley whispered, as he hugged Jon tightly. “I never want you to be lonely like that ever again. I want the same thing for you Jon. Just in case it doesn’t work out the way you have it planned in that pretty head of yours. I want you to always be happy, too. Happiness looks so good on you, even your fans think so. I’d want you to move on, find someone who loves you ALMOST as much as me, because no one can ever love you as much as I do!”_  
  
_Jon rolled Harley on his back. “Enough talk like this! Let’s enjoy being alive.”_  
  
_Harley looked up at him with loving eyes. “I love you, Jon, my Knight.”_  
  
_Jon smiled, “I love you so much Harley, I don’t know how I lived without you.” Jon kissed Harley softly on the forehead. “I don’t think I COULD live without you.” He kissed Harley’s eyelids in reverence. “I’d be lost without you.” Jon kissed Harley’s full lips passionately._  
  
_As they drew slowly apart, Harley put his hands on the sides of Jon’s face with an intense expression Jon had never seen on him before. “You CAN and you WILL, Jonathan Knight-Rodriguez. LOVE is the answer. I’ll always be in your heart, always. Now it’s time to let love in again. You’re a very lucky man, and so was I and so HE will be. He loves you, and he needs you, too.”_  
  
_Jon looked at him quizzically. “What-?” Then Harley kissed him and chuckled. “Goodbye for now, mi amor, until we meet again…oh! Hey, I smell breakfast!”_  
  
Jon woke with a start. It was morning and he was in his room, still in the same position when he fell asleep. It had been a while since he had dreamt of Harley. But it was weird that that wasn’t a dream – it was a memory. Most of it anyway. It happened right after the terrorist bombing in Boston that Joe had almost been a victim of. They were all terrified until Joe texted them all that he was okay, but he was shaken up badly for a while there. He got through it with the love and support of his family and fans, including his brothers.  
  
Harley had been shaken up too. He and Joe were about the same age and they spoke often. The incident had made them both think about their mortality, and Harley had gotten uncharacteristically clingy to the point that Jon had to say something about it. Harley was better after their talk, and Jon had given him all the love he had that night. He had forgotten about that conversation, and in his dream Harley’s wishes had been crystal clear. He had already given Jon his answer: Love. His hand reached out blindly to the other side of the bed. It was empty.  
  
Jon put a hand over his eyes and sighed. He didn’t know if he was disappointed or happy that Donnie was not there. His head was throbbing and there was a definite smell of pancakes in the air, so someone was making breakfast–and a treat he hadn’t smelled in months at that! He sat up slowly and winced as his backside reminded him of what he and Donnie had done last night. He smiled – it was so worth it! Then suddenly a wallet fell off the pillow–Donnie’s wallet. ‘What is that doing here?’ He thought, then saw the note. Tears came to his eyes as he read the note.  
  
_Dear, Jon ;-)_  
  
_Keep this safe for me, K?_  
  
_Love you with all that I am,_  
  
_Yours, Donnie_  
  
So, they had left already… Donnie had kept his word and not waited to say goodbye to him. Jon sighed, and prayed, ‘Stay safe, babe, and hurry back. Come back to me, Donnie.’  
  
He looked over at Jolie’s crib to say good morning to his niece. The crib was empty!  
  
Alarmed, Jon jumped up from the bed. Sore or not, he had to find Jolie!  
  
“Jolie!“ he cried as he opened the bedroom door and ran to the kitchen. He audibly sighed with relief when he heard a small giggle from his niece who was sitting in her high chair with fists full of smashed pancakes.  
  
“Jonjon!” she cried, happily, “Breafas!”  
  
“Good morning, Uncle Jon!” Julie greeted him from the dining table. Her plate had a small, still steaming, stack of golden pancakes. “Doctor Mark is making pancakes!”  
  
Jon’s racing heart calmed down and he smiled gently at his nieces. “Pancakes?”  
  
“Yes, thanks to the military MREs!” Mark said over his shoulder. “I’m sorry if I worried you, but Jolie was fussing in her crib and I had Julie bring her out here so as not to disturb you. I’ll have a plate ready for you too, Jon, then I’ll check your wounds after you’ve eaten.” The doctor then expertly flipped a pancake on the skillet much to Jolie’s delight. “Ah, I still got it!” Mark exclaimed, proudly. Jon smiled at Jolie and Julie.  
  
“Give me five minutes,” Jon replied and went back to the bedroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His left cheek was now black and blue and his eye slightly swollen, Donnie was being generous with his compliments last night. He sighed sadly as he remembered their tryst. ‘Come back to us, Donnie…come back to me.’ He thought. He dried his face and went back to the dining room. Mark was sitting with the girls now and had set a plate of pancakes for him between Jolie and Julie. Jon sat down, and gave Julie a hug.  
  
“They left last night, Uncle Jon,” Julie said sadly.  
  
“I know, honey, don’t worry. They’ll be back real soon with Ella.” Jon assured her. “I’ve been friends with your dad since I was little and your Dad is not a quitter. He will bring Ella back to us safe and sound.”  
  
Julie nodded and started to eat her pancakes. Jon patted her head gently. He looked over at Mark who was watching him carefully.  
  
“So, Eva went with them?” Jon asked. He left out, ‘Like I asked her to?’ Mark nodded.  
  
“Eva will keep them out of trouble,” Mark said purposely to reassure Julie.  
  
Jon smiled. “If anyone can do that, Nurse Eva can!” This made Julie smile.  
  
“Does your face hurt, Uncle Jon?” Julie asked.  
  
“No, sweetie, I’m fine. Mark is just going to check me so Nurse Eva doesn’t get mad at me when they get back!” They both started to laugh. Mark smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. He prayed for the boys safe return, for their young family’s sake.  
  
*************  
  
Dillon dragged Ella to a small bunker hidden in the field and knocked on the heavy door. Ella memorized the unique knock. Although she was still shell shocked from the attack on her home, she remembered the stranger/danger advice her dad gave her. ‘Keep your wits about you, and look for escape routes,’ she thought to herself. ‘Stay alive.’ Ella looked at the woods around her. She didn’t know if her family was dead or alive. The explosions had been terrifying, but Dillon had managed to keep them alive and now they were in front of a concrete building with no windows. She had a feeling if she went in there she would not be coming out.  
  
The door opened revealing a ragtag looking bunch of a half-dozen men, and a few dirt-covered women cowering in the corner of the small 15x15 room.  
  
“What took you so long, Dillon?”asked a balding man with a severe scar on his forehead.  
  
“Brian and I ran into some trouble. He’s dead, but now because of stupid Brian, they’re on our tail again. Almost bought it by the EC’s too! Barely made it out of there in time,” he smiled at the men, “The EC’s wasted the whole community though, did our work for us.” The men laughed.  
  
  
“Yeah, but now the General’s got this place surveilled, don’t he?” a younger blond hair man cried to the balding man. “I told you it was a mistake taking Brian with you! BIG mistake!”  
  
“Shut up, Ted!” Dillon screamed at the young man. “I found something better! I got us another hostage, that will buy us even more time. Besides, the EC’s probably took out more than half the unit. If Meyers survived, he ain’t gonna waste his time chasing us down for a few measly weapons or a civilian girl! They ain’t the police!”  
  
“You’re lying!” Ella screamed at him. “My Dad is still alive and he’s going to kill you for taking me away!”  
  
“The only reason you’re here,” Dillon explained to Ella and motioned at the other women cowering in the corner, “Is to keep the military from stopping us.”  
  
“And then what?” Ella asked.  
  
“Then we start over.” Dillon said, looking her over again. Ella felt a chill going down her spine. “We’re not the monsters here. We’re simply going to be on the winning side. Now get over there with the rest.” His voice told her that he was deadly serious.  
  
Ella turned warily toward the dark corner and walked over to the women. One woman reached a hand out and grabbed Ella’s hand and pulled her close. For some reason, Ella wasn’t scared of this stranger at all. She could tell the woman was trying to comfort them all.  
  
“Don’t worry, dear, it’s going to be okay.” The woman smiled, and had very kind brown eyes like her Dad. Ella sat down next to her, and noticed she was holding on to two little girls. They both looked up at her, one was the spitting image of the woman and maybe 7 years old, and Ella gasped observing the other little girl probably not more than 10 with dark bruises on her arms and bare legs.  
  
“My name is Amanda, and this is Joy, my daughter, and our new friend Talia.” Amanda explained, in a kind voice meant to soothe the little girl. Joy smiled and caressed the older girl's head gently. Obviously, something bad had happened to the poor little girl. “Talia? This is…?”  
  
“My name is Ella Wood.” Ella introduced herself, and smiled but Talia flinched away. “Hello, Talia,” Ella soothed, speaking gently to her as he would to her younger sister. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
The girl looked over Ella’s shoulder in utter fear as she saw Dillon and the other men looking menacingly at her before turning back to each other mumbling softly.  
  
“Don’t let them get you,” the little girl whispered to Ella. “They’ll do bad things to you.”  
  
Amanda held her closer, while Joy looked at her mom. “Do you think Dad will be here soon?”  
  
“Yes, honey, I know he’s looking for us.” Amanda assured, she looked over hopefully at Ella.  
  
“My Dad is going to rescue us for sure,” Ella whispered back with a smile. “You’ll see. You won’t have to worry about these bad men anymore.” Amanda smiled.  
  
The little girl just stared at her, wanting desperately to believe her.  
  
“My family calls me Ella, but it’s short for Cinderella.” Ella introduced herself again.  
  
“Like the princess?” Joy asked, Talia eyes lit up slightly.  
  
“Yes, my dad said he always wanted a princess, so when I was born he gave me that name.” Ella explained. “It’s kind of long, so everyone, even my little sister calls me Ella. My little sister’s name is Julie.”  
  
“I’m Talia,” the girl said softly, tears in her eyes. “My mommy and daddy are… dead.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Talia,” Ella replied sadly.  
  
Talia stayed silent. Ella felt so bad for her.  
  
“All I have left are my Dad, little sister, baby cousin and two Uncles…” Ella said. “My Dad is looking for me and he is very strong. He is going to rescue us, believe it.” She smiled awkwardly at that phrase her Dad and Uncle Donnie loved to say so much. Talia looked at her hopefully, and that made Ella feel better.  
  
*************  
  
It was just before sunrise when finally, the troops were in range of the armory. General Meyers knew that Dillon didn’t have a lot of men with him to defend the armory which is why they had all the hostages. It was not a typical situation for a Marine. They didn’t have negotiators. No, this was going to be a raid and rescue operation. He didn’t want to lose any soldiers and certainly didn’t want to lose any hostages. He was angry that instead of concentrating on defending against the Combatants, he was fighting his own kind.  
  
The caravan moved off the main road and stopped a couple miles away from the location of the armory. General Meyers ordered half the soldiers to rest while the rest set up camp.  
  
“Why are we stopping?” Danny asked out loud, frustrated.  
  
“We’re waiting for my scouts, Mr Wood. I’m not risking any lives until I know what we’re up against.” General Meyers said sternly.  
  
Danny bristled in impatience. Torres put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I know you want to get your daughter, Mr. Wood, but the General knows what he’s doing. His judgement and experience have saved our asses more than once since the Catastrophe. Trust him, and we’ll have your daughter back safe and sound before you know it.”  
  
Danny nodded. You could tell a lot about a person by the people around them, and General Meyer’s soldiers were loyal and top-notch professionals. Torres was no exception. Danny immediately liked her. She clapped him on the back reassuringly and walked away. Danny watched her for a moment then turned back to his friend.  
  
Donnie was dozing against a full pack in the back of the cart. Danny let him sleep. He knew that Donnie and Jon had words and maybe something more after General Meyer’s meeting, he smirked, as he sat next to his friend. Danny had spoken to Julie in the living room over a cup of hot chocolate in order to reassure his youngest daughter and to also give Donnie and Jon some privacy. He looked at his friend. It meant a lot to him that Donnie chose to come with him to get Ella back. What had he done to deserve such a loyal, faithful friend like Donnie? They had been through life’s highs and lows together, and they always had each other’s back. He thought back to Donnie and Jon against all odds, appearing at the clinic. That was definitely one of the happiest and saddest days of his life. He never took his friend for granted, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Donnie had all the happiness he deserved in his life, and that was and had always been Jon.  
  
*************  
  
It was about 8am when General Meyer’s scouts, Arroyo and Paul, appeared from out of the woods with more information on Dillon and the situation at the armory. They saluted General Meyers.  
  
“What’s going on here?” General Meyers asked them.  
  
“Sir, we’ve observed at least twelve men in total holed up in the armory, positioned here and here..." Arroyo drew a crude map on the ground, showing the building within the complex and where the hostages were being held. "At last count about an hour ago, another hostage, a young girl possibly teenager was brought into the armory by Private Dillon.”  
  
“Ella!” Danny cried. “That’s my daughter!”  
  
General Meyers motioned for Danny to be quiet as Arroyo continued his report.  
  
“They are holed up in the center of the complex, all on defense.” Arroyo pointed to his sketch, and then drew a circle around a building within the complex where the hostages were being held. “Looks like they have sentries in place like they know we’re coming.”  
  
General Meyers nodded solemnly.  
  
Donnie looked over at Danny who was listening intently to the General and memorizing Arroyo's map. Arroyo’s report then became more military talk of details of the action that was coming, terrifying actions to a former boy bander with absolutely no military training. This was all becoming REAL. ‘How did we get to this place?’ Donnie thought, sadly. ‘Just months ago we were wrapping up our new CD, the Blockheads were going to go NUTS over Jon’s solo, and now here we are, part of a military unit going on a rescue mission!’ His gaze drifted to the soldiers around him—all dirtied and half-starved, but determined expressions on their faces.  
  
Donnie’s thoughts automatically went back to Jon. ‘Just months ago our brothers, our families were alive, we were all just living our lives! I've just admitted my feelings to Jon, but will we get the chance to live our lives together? Is this the end of everything?’  
  
He wondered how Jon was doing, especially waking up to find he had left. Did Jon see his note and wallet next to him when he woke in the morning? He thought back to their tryst, and his hands still remembered the feel of Jon’s body, and how they longed to touch him again. His whole body ached for Jon. Had he ever felt this way about any of his ex-wives? He thought he could still taste Jon on his tongue, and hear his sweet voice calling for him. He was scared he would never see him again. Donnie’s thoughts were spiraling down and his best friend seemed to sense it.  
  
“Hey, you okay, Donnie?” Danny whispered to his friend. Donnie instantly broke out of his revelry and looked around to find that the meeting was over. All of the soldiers, except for Lewis and O’Neil, had wandered away, leaving Donnie and Danny alone.  
  
“Okay, men,” Lewis bellowed out to the unit. “We’re heading out in 20 minutes, check you rifles and your gear. We going in quick and with stealth, right Wood?”  
  
Danny nodded and Lewis clapped him on the shoulder in encouragement and both he and O’Neil went to confer with the other teams. Danny looked over at his friend, worry in his eyes.  
  
“You okay, Donnie?” He asked again.  
  
“What?” Donnie cried. “Of course I am! I’m sorry, bro!” Donnie apologized. “We’re getting Ella back and going home. No way am I letting you do this without me!”  
  
*************  
  
“Alright, troops, everyone take their places,” General Meyers ordered.  
  
The soldiers moved to their designated areas according to their game plan to take over the armory. Eva was staying behind with Torres and Paul.  
  
Donnie and Danny checked their guns one more time, Donnie with the rifle and Danny with a couple of pistols—one of them had been Brian's.  
  
Danny could see Donnie was distracted and he didn’t have to guess why. He was glad his friends had each other, it added a sense of stability to all the chaos going on around him. But nothing would be right in his world until he got his daughter back. He had to stay focused on General Meyer’s plan if he was going into the lion’s den to get Ella. He and Donnie weren’t soldiers, but they had street smarts that had helped them survive and rise above the mean streets of Dorchester. They had survived all this time after the catastrophe on nothing buts wits and good luck. He had to pull on those experiences now and hope their luck held out. He needed to go in lean and with the deadly stealth that the pistols would provide him.  
  
Donnie looked over at his friend. He had the upmost confidence in Danny, he knew his best friend was more than capable, and as his backup, he was not going to let anything happen to Danny! Danny looked back at his friend and smiled slyly.  
  
“What?” Donnie asked. Danny looked back at his pistol checking it one more time.  
  
“Noticed that thing on your neck.” Danny said nonchalantly, smiling wider as Donnie blushed and adjusted his collar to hide the hickey again.  
  
“No big deal, dude.” Donnie replied, and pretended to check his gun.  
  
“Hmm,” Again, Danny sounded aloof, still checking his weapon, “Looks like a big deal to me.” He sing-songed under his breath.  
  
Donnie blushed even deeper. Danny laughed and then Donnie laughed with him. The two friends hugged tightly.  
  
“Love you, man,” Danny said. “Let’s finish this quick and get home to our family, okay?”  
  
“Love you too, bro,” Donnie answered, squeezing his friend for emphasis. “Just watch yourself, okay? I’ll be watchin’ your back.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? How would Jon feel about that?” Danny teased and moved back as Donnie took a mock-swing at him.  
  
“Get outta here!” Donnie said, affectionately.  
  
Danny laughed and mock saluted, “See you later, bro.”  
  
*************  
  
Danny followed close behind O’Neil and copied the soldiers movements as they approached the compound of the armory. The bunker the scouts had told them held the hostages, were now in front of them. It looked to Danny that there were only two guards at the entrance blocking their way. But the soldiers were moving carefully—they knew there were probably more guards hiding, anticipating General Meyer’s raid. O’Neil motioned to his counterpart, Lewis, and to Donnie, who was right behind him. They had stealthily worked their way into position on the other side of the bunker, now both the soldiers had a clear shot of the guards.  
  
Danny thought the guards looked pathetic. Emaciated, malnourished, but with highly volatile weapons in their hands. Did they know how to use them? Danny hoped the guards didn’t get the chance to. O’Neil motioned the countdown to Lewis, and in three seconds without a sound, the guards were shot down. ‘Too easy,’ Danny thought, and looked at O’Neil who seemed to sense what Danny was thinking. They looked around their hiding place, but they didn’t see or sense any other enemy soldiers. Danny started to get up to go to the bunker but O’Neil motioned for him to stay put and gave Danny a stern look that said: 'Stick to the plan!' He and Lewis were going to scope out the perimeter before entering the bunker. Danny reluctantly relented, and covered O’Neil as he crept forward and rolled down the hill toward the bunker. He was so intent on covering O’Neil he didn’t notice Dillon creeping up behind him until he heard Donnie shout.  
  
“Danny! Move!”  
  
Danny rolled to one side as a large knife plunged deep into the ground where he head had been, his pistol falling from his hand into the brush. Suddenly there was gunfire all around them, as O’Neil and Lewis battled enemy soldiers from behind the trees across the compound.  
  
“Shit!” Danny cried out as he scrambled to his feet. Dillon retrieved the knife as he faced Danny.  
  
“You ain’t getting away from me little shit!” Dillon sneered. “No one’s gonna help you this time. You’re mine!” He swiped the wicked looking knife at Danny who was just able to dodge it using his dancing-body instincts. But that’s all he could do, he searched around desperately for a weapon while dodging Dillon’s attacks.  
  
“Wood! You okay back there?” Danny heard O’Neil shout. The soldier was pinned down by enemy fire and couldn’t go back to help Danny. Danny could hear Donnie screaming his name helplessly, trying to work his way over to his friend. Danny couldn’t answer as he dodged the knife. He was face to face with his daughter’s kidnapper—a seasoned soldier and admitted psychopath in an apparent fight to the death.  
  
“I knew it was a trap!” Dillon cried as he advanced on Danny. “So I set a trap of my own." He smiled smugly. "Why didn’t Meyers come himself? Still making others do his dirty work?”  
  
“Look who’s talking, you stupid shit!” Danny spat. “I ain't involved in your tif, man, I’m just here to take my daughter back home, over your dead body.”  
  
Dillon stopped advancing and smiled. “You think you can take me, little man?”  
  
Danny didn’t bat an eye. “Yeah.” Was all he said.  
  
“Why don’t you shoot me, you forget you have a gun?” Dillon laughed. Danny kicked himself internally, he had forgotten he still had his other pistol at his waist! But, he wasn’t going to admit it to this clown.  
  
“No," Danny said tersely. "I just want to kill you with my bare hands, old school style, you know? No one touches my daughter.”  
  
Dillon scoffed. “Yeah? Well that’s too bad, little man, ‘cuz I fight dirty.” Dillon threw the knife straight at Danny. Danny didn’t know how he managed it but he moved to the side enough to have the knife slice the side of his bicep. He hissed in pain as it flew past him embedding itself deep into one of the trees behind him. He didn’t take his eyes off Dillon. He’d been in a few street scraps before and knew how to defend himself. Even though Dillion was a trained soldier, Danny was fighting for the precious remnants of his family. The firefight was still going on, and through the corner of his eye, Dillon could see Lewis and Donnie working their way over to them. Dillon knew his ragtag team were out-matched and were losing the battle as he saw Ted go down. He only had seconds to get out of there. Danny could see the old soldier’s desperation as they faced off, circling each other, but, Dillon could not find a weak spot in the determined civilian in front of him.  
  
“Alright, little man,” Dillon spat, angrily. “As much as I’d like, I don’t have time to play around with you.”  
  
He pulled out his pistol nearly at the same time Danny did, but Danny was faster. Dillon’s eyes went wide and he gasped as a high caliber bullet tore through his chest, killing him instantly. He never had a chance to fire as he fell wide-eyed to his knees, and then face first into the dirt. Danny put a hand over his knife wound and stood over Dillon with mild satisfaction. He didn’t hear the end of the firefight with O’Neil, Lewis and enemy soldiers until Donnie showed up beside him, breathing heavily, gun pointed at Dillon’s body.  
  
“You okay, Danny?” Donnie asked his friend, breathlessly. He saw blood oozing between Danny’s fingers and down his arm.  
  
“Yeah, thanks, bro,” Danny replied, quietly. Donnie took off his bandana and wrapped it tightly around the knife wound. It didn’t look too bad and Eva would be able to take care of it when they got back to camp. Danny was quiet and still looking down at Dillon’s body. Donnie picked up Dillon's gun.  
  
“You did good, Dan.” Donnie assured his best friend.  
  
“Of all the play fighting we did on the streets... I never killed anyone before...” Strangely, Danny felt ashamed. He now had blood on his hands. What would his beloved mother and father think of their son now? “I don’t want the girls to know about this okay?” Donnie nodded solemnly as Danny continued. “I guess Jon’s not the only one of us with blood on his hands.”  
  
Donnie put a hand on his friend’s good shoulder. “There’s a big difference now, Danny. That bastard was going to kill you, for real. You did what you had to do. Sorry, I’m late, or I would have done it for you.”  
  
Danny looked over at Donnie. “You okay?”  
  
Donnie nodded. “The Marines took out most of them and looks like the rest of ‘em ran off when they saw Dillon go down.”  
  
“It was a trap then, like Dillon said.” Danny replied. He was tired of this, but he wouldn’t rest until he had his oldest daughter safe in his arms.  
  
O’Neil and Lewis walked over to them, and Donnie handed them Dillon's gun.  
  
“Good work, Wood,” O’Neil said as Lewis turned over Dillon’s body and patted him down for any other weapons he might have.  
  
“I’m going to get my daughter now. Don’t get in my way,” Danny told them and went down the hill towards the bunker. Donnie followed close behind him.  
  
“Shit, man, that guy’s like fuckin’ Rambo!” Lewis whispered to O’Neil.  
  
Danny peered over his shoulder giving the young soldier a withering look.  
  
“Uh...c’mon, man, let’s take care of this psycho!” O’Neil said as he helped Lewis truss up Dillon’s body.  
  
*************  
  
A few other soldiers joined Donnie and Danny in front of the bunker, as the Marine they remembered as Miller, checked the door for any traps. He nodded to them, finding the door was free of any traps and it was unlocked. The Marine slowly opened the heavy door and with Donnie and Danny behind him, Miller entered the dimly lit bunker with his gun and flashlight in front of him. The men heard whimpering and crying as the room was flooded in light. Inside they found about a half dozen young women and a little girl huddled in a corner, one of the women shielded the girl and looked up defiantly. There were no signs of any abductors or Ella. Donnie moved forward with his empty hands raised up in assurance.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” he said softly. “You’re free now… is one if you named Amanda?”  
  
At first there was no answer, then the defiant woman spoke up, holding the crying girl closer to her chest. “I am Amanda.”  
  
Donnie smiled in relief, while Danny looked around the small room hoping Ella was hiding somewhere.  
  
“Your husband is waiting for you and …Joy?” Donnie inquired of the little girl. Amanda smiled and nodded happily at the girl.  
  
“Did you hear that, Joy, Daddy is waiting for us!”  
  
Joy hugged her mother. “It’s just like Ella said!” The little girl cried.  
  
Danny gasped. “Wait! What did you say?”  
  
“You’re Ella’s daddy!” Joy declared. “She told us about you and that you were coming to save us and you did! Just like she said!”  
  
Danny didn’t have time to blush, he just knelt down in front of the girl. “Where is Ella?” he asked kindly. Amanda shook her head.  
  
“She’s not here. They took her away this morning…” Amanda said trying not to panic Danny. “Every morning they move us around, sometimes together, sometimes they separate us… They take us to the other side of the compound.”  
  
“So, she’s still here?” Danny asked hopefully.  
  
Amanda nodded, and covered Joy’s ears. “You have to hurry, Mr. Wood. They took her away for a reason…” She emphasized the last word to try to convey a dark message to Danny. Danny’s eyes widened, he understood all too well.  
  
“Let’s go, Donnie!” Danny shouted, and headed out of the bunker with Donnie at his heels. Miller gestured to two of his soldiers to follow them. Danny looked around the compound and saw another isolated bunker. “There! Ella is there!” He whispered as they both stealthily approached the lone bunker. Danny was going to go in and gave the soldiers a warning glance not to stand in his way. Donnie motioned he would cover him, and he scanned their surroundings gun ready. Danny slowly opened the door which too, was surprisingly unlocked. With his gun in front of him he entered the dimly lit room, ready for any attack. What he saw delighted, but, infuriated him.  
  
Ella sat in the far corner of the room, hands and feet bound by dirty rope and a blindfold covered her eyes. She was covered in dirt but seemed unharmed, at least physically. She was shaking though as she heard him approach. Proudly, he could tell she was ready to fight.  
  
“Shh…Ella-roo, it’s me.” Danny whispered, his voice shaking as he tried to keep focused on getting his daughter out of there. He knelt down and removed the blindfold. It took a moment for Ella’s eyes to adjust; Danny didn’t want to guess how long Ella had been kept in such a state. She looked up at him.  
  
“Daddy?” Ella gasped not believing her eyes. Danny placed a finger over his lips motioning for the girl to be quiet. Ella couldn’t believe it! Her father was alive! And he was there! Tears of joy sprang to her eyes as she felt the binding around her hands loosen. She knew if her father were still alive he would move heaven and earth to find her, but she never thought in a million years to be rescued so quickly, and obviously her captors didn’t either. What amateurs! Her Dad was awesome!  
  
Once her hands were free, Ella quickly turned around and hugged her father fiercely. He returned the hug briefly and pulled away. Ella looked at him quizzically. Danny put a finger to his lips again and motioned her to move. They had to get out of there before General Meyer’s soldiers raided the compound. She nodded and stealthily as she was able she followed her father out of the small bunker. She had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the day, but it felt good to be outside again!  
  
When she could see, she saw the silhouettes of the other women huddled behind a couple of soldiers and Uncle Donnie behind them watching the compound with a gun! Amanda must have told Danny where she was being held and she was so happy her new friends had helped her. She was going to hug Donnie, but he put a finger to his lips and mouthed ‘Later.’ and winked. They still had to get the group to safety. The women hugged her quickly as she joined them. Danny and the soldiers motioned for them to quietly get up and under the soldier’s protection, they were escorted back to the area where Nurse Eva was waiting. Ella felt it must have been a mile. It was only when they reached Eva and the waiting vehicles that Danny took his daughter into his arms and cried as he held her fiercely.  
  
“Thank God, you’re okay!” Danny cried, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.  
  
“I knew you’d come and get me, Dad! I knew it!” Ella cried. The other women gasped. “ _Danny Wood_ is your Dad?”  
  
But Danny didn’t hear them, all he knew is that his daughter was alive and safe in his arms. Ella’s faith in her father was resolute.  
  
“I’ll never abandon my girls, never!” Danny stated, Ella’s face cradled in his strong hands. Fresh tears rolled down her distressed face.  
  
”I’m so sorry, Daddy! I tried to fight back, but I couldn’t get away!” She never wanted to disappoint her brave father.  
  
Danny looked directly into her eyes. His love and pride shining through. “Now you listen to me, young lady! This was never your fault. You did good. Real good. I am so proud of you. I love you so much!” He couldn’t stop his tears as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. “Everything’s going to be alright now. We’re going to get you home, okay?”  
  
Ella nodded. It was nice to feel safe again. After a moment, she turned to hug her other savior, but there was no sign of Donnie.  
  
“Where’s Uncle Donnie?” She asked, looking around. The women gasped again. “You mean, _Donnie Wahlberg?_ ” But again, Danny didn’t hear them. He looked around too. Donnie was not with them!  
  
“Wait!” Amanda gasped from within her husband, Stewart’s, hold. Joy looked shocked as well. “I don’t see Talia! Ella, I thought she was with you?”  
  
“Talia?” Danny asked Ella, remembering the name. Could it be Brian had been telling the truth about having a daughter?  
  
“Oh, no! Dad, Talia – she’s just a little girl,” Ella explained, becoming upset. “She’s only 10 years old! And they haven’t been very nice to her.” She looked over at Amanda. “They split us up after they took us away from you. I don’t know where they took her!” Ella was becoming hysterical as she grabbed her father’s arm. “Daddy! Daddy, I promised her she was going to get rescued! I promised!”  
  
Danny and the soldiers eyes went wide. “Donnie must have gone back to get the girl and he’s without backup! Goddamnit!” Danny shouted. He kissed Ella’s head, “Ella stay here, we’re going to get them! O’Neil call the team and tell them to hold off the attack. Donnie and a hostage are still in there!” He yelled as he started to run back to the compound with a few Marines following him.  
  
O’Neil looked up at Torres helplessly, “It’s too late,” he whispered so the civilians couldn’t hear him. “They’ve already started the raid.”  
  
*************  
  
Donnie had stayed behind the group covering them when he heard talking coming from another outbuilding and then the sound of what sounded like a crying girl - there was still one more hostage! He heard faint gunfire. General Meyers team had started their raid!  
  
The group was further ahead of him now and he didn’t want to put them in jeopardy by calling them back. It was up to him to retrieve the girl, before they were caught in the middle of a gun battle. There was no way he was leaving a child behind!  
  
He could hear a man screaming into his radio at General Meyers. It was obvious, whichever lackey this was, was clueless that the hostages had escaped. So, why was a little girl alone with them? He followed the sound of the girl crying, it was breaking his heart. At last he found a small outbuilding where the girl was being held. There was no one on guard, outside the small door, and no windows to the building at all. Poor girl was in there scared and all alone like Ella had been! Donnie peered around the corner to see if the door was locked, and to his surprise it wasn’t! So why was the girl in there– then he heard voices in there too. Two male voices! Donnie’s vision turned red, and before he knew what he was doing he barged through the door startling the two men into standing up and away from the frightened girl who was sobbing on the floor. Rage blinded Donnie and before he knew it the butt of his gun was crushing a nose and eye socket effectively immobilizing the two guards before they had a chance to reach their weapons. He would have been impressed with himself if he didn’t have such a pitiful sight in front of him.  
  
‘Sick, motherfuckas!’ Donnie cursed inwardly as he ran toward the little girl. The little girl screamed loudly. Donnie put a finger to his lips trying to shush her.  
  
“No!” The girl screamed even louder. Donnie knelt down in front of the girl.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie, it’s okay!” he reassured the hysterical girl. “I’m here to rescue you and take you away from here so they can’t hurt you anymore, okay?”  
  
It took a few moments, but slowly the little girl calmed down. She looked up at Donnie with wide, brown eyes. “A-Are you Ella’s dad?”  
  
Donnie smiled, kindly. “No, I’m her Uncle Donnie, her Dad’s best friend.”  
  
The brown eyes lit up. “Ella told me about you!”  
  
“She did? Good things I hope!” Donnie quipped.  
  
“She said you were a singer and dancer in a boyband. Like One Direction, only you’re old.”  
  
Donnie chuckled. “Well, I guess you could say that. Let’s say we get out of here, Ella is worried about you!”  
  
The little girl nodded and allowed Donnie to untie her hands. Once she was free, Donnie wrapped the thin blanket around her too-thin shoulders. General Meyers’ soldiers would be inside the compound any minute now.  
  
“I’m gonna carry you out of here, okay?” Donnie asked. “I need you to hold on tight okay?”  
  
The brave girl nodded as Donnie lifted her up. She was light as a feather! “Okay, let’s get out of her–“ The girl screamed as Donnie was kicked from behind and both of them went flying in opposite directions. Donnie scrambled quickly to retrieve his gun but his attacker was faster and kicked him soundly in the ribs, making him see stars as searing pain ripped through him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl huddled in the corner, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Donnie kicked out wildly and caught his attacker in the shin sending him falling backwards with a bellow of pain. Donnie staggered to his feet, holding his side. He knew that kick had broken a couple of ribs, it hurt like a bitch! But he had to get the little girl out of there! He tried to reach her again, but his attacker, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hurled him across the room and into the shed wall with a resounding thud as he hit the cement wall with his chest and face. Donnie nearly passed out as he slumped to the floor. He was at last able to see his attacker as he tried to maintain consciousness.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” the attacker screamed at him. Donnie recognized that voice! His eyes widened in surprise. It was Mullet Man! Mullet Man’s eyes also widened in recognition. “Wait! I know who you are!”  
  
He grabbed Donnie by the front of his shirt and hauled him off his feet, Donnie yelped in pain. He saw another man come running in, as Mullet Man stared into his face. ‘Man, this guy is fucking ugly!’ Donnie thought. “Get the girl!” Mullet Man yelled at his friend. The little girl screamed as the man approached her.  
  
“You kill my friends, Ginger?” Mullet Man screamed in his face. Donnie answered him with a head butt to his face. He felt satisfaction at the sound of Mullet Man’s nose breaking and his howl of pain. He released Donnie and staggered backwards again. Donnie saw his gun next to one of fallen rebels and tried to go for it, but Mullet Man got to the gun first. Mullet Man’s friend froze from going to the girl to watch what Mullet Man was going to do to this intruder.  
  
‘Shit!’ Donnie thought as Mullet Man lifted the gun and walked up to Donnie.  
  
Mullet Man’s fist rammed into Donnie’s face making him see stars, and he fell to the ground with a groan. ‘They are going to kill me.’ Donnie thought as he was dragged to his feet by his hair. Now he was face to face with Jon’s tormentor. Mullet Man’s face was a bloody mess.  
  
“You’re gonna pay for what your freak friend did to me!” Mullet Man screamed at him, and slammed Donnie down to his knees. Donnie didn’t flinch as he looked up and locked eyes with the man. His chest was on fire and he was having a hard time breathing, but he didn’t look away. “Fuck you!” he wheezed. He felt the gun muzzle as it was pressed to his forehead. ‘I’m sorry, Jon! So sorry!’ Donnie thought. ‘I love you, Jon. Love you!’  
  
He heard the gun go off but didn’t feel any pain, and then realized it wasn’t Mullet Man’s gun that fired. Mullet Man’s body slumped backwards, in a pool of his own blood. Behind him he heard gunshots and the little girl sobbing. ‘She’s alive!’ Donnie thought, relieved, as he fell forward onto his hands trying to get air into and out of his burning lungs. ‘At least she’s alive!’  
  
“Donnie!” he heard Danny shouting in his ears.  
  
“D- can’t b-breathe…” Donnie tried to get the words out but his chest was on fire and it was really getting hard to breathe. His vision was fading, and he knew he was losing consciousness. He felt strong hands easing him to his back on the cold cement floor.  
  
“Eva!” he heard Danny shout. "I need Eva in here fast!"  
  
“D-Danny!” Donnie gasped, and reached out, struggling to hold onto consciousness. Danny grabbed his hand.  
  
“Got you, brother! You’re gonna be alright now.”  
  
“Little girl…” Donnie tried to move his head to see what happened to the little girl and her attacker.  
  
“She’s okay, she’s okay,” Danny said, hurriedly. “Smith took out the other guy. We need to check you out, so stay still.”  
  
Danny held onto Donnie’s hand as his friend lost consciousness. Nurse Eva suddenly appeared at their side.  
  
“What’s wrong with him? Was he shot?” Eva asked Danny. Danny tried to erase the image of that thug holding a gun to his best friend’s head. If Danny had hesitated a second longer before pulling the trigger…he shook the thought away. The thug was dead and Donnie was alive and he and Eva were going to keep it that way.  
  
“No, thank God, but he said he couldn’t breath,” Danny replied and Eva helped him undo Donnie’s jacket and then quickly opened Donnie’s shirt. Donnie’s chest was mottled with wicked-looking bruises and you could see bones frighteningly close to breaking through skin. “Shit!” Danny cried.  
  
“I can stabilize him here,” Eva said urgently, “but we have to get him to the clinic! He could have internal injuries…” She looked Danny square in the eye, and whispered, “We have to get him home, Daniel!”  
  
Danny looked desperately back at General Meyers through the shed’s open door, as he was ordering his soldiers to clean up the area.  
  
“We gotta get my friend out of here, back to our home!” Danny yelled at him.  
  
The General walked into the shed. He looked down at Donnie, eyes full of concern as he nodded. “Yes, that’s best, go back to your homes and shelter in place until you are given the all clear. You’re safer where you were than you are here. Use the horses and stay off the main roads, is that clear?” Danny nodded. “We’ve got the upper hand on the Combatants now and a fighting chance. Take the other civilians if you can.”  
  
“There is a makeshift cart and horses we can use,” Eva told Danny. She had arranged with the General that their cart could be used as a rescue vehicle for the civilians, he had agreed to it wholeheartedly. She looked at General Meyers. “We need your men to help lift our friend onto the cart and we will leave immediately.”  
  
“Smith! Branson! Get this man to the cart. I want these civilians out of here!”  
  
“Yes sir!” They answered and they assisted Danny and Eva in carefully lifting Donnie up and walking him to the waiting cart – an old long, wooden wagon. The rescued women were waiting in the cart bed as well, leaving room for Donnie and Danny in the middle. Ella would ride alongside the wagon on the rescued Dusty - Danny was glad that Jon had taught both of his daughters how to ride a horse.  
  
“We’re going with you,” Amanda said to Danny, holding Joy and Talia close to her at one side of the cart, the little girls clung to her side. “I can help drive,” Stewart said, letting go of his wife’s hand. “if you need to tend to your friend.” Danny nodded in thanks.  
  
Eva nodded as well and moved over to the passenger side of the drivers bench. Amanda covered Donnie carefully with a blanket she found and sat back with Joy and Talia as Danny climbed in next to Donnie. The soldiers had gotten a pair of horses attached to the cart and handed Danny a few more weapons and ammo.  
  
“Just in case,” Smith said to Danny. “You guys are all right. Keep up the fight, man.” Danny nodded his thanks, all his attention now on getting Donnie comfortable for the long ride back to the clinic.  
  
“How is he?” General Meyers asked Eva.  
  
“Not good. We’re going back to the clinic.” Eva replied. “I have to save his life! That man is very important to a lot of people!”  
  
General Meyers thought for a moment. “I can spare two of my soldiers to escort you back, just in case there are any straggler Combatants. Torres! O’Neil! Over here!” He commanded. The two soldiers saluted the General. “You two are going to escort these civilians back to their shelter, then I want you back here pronto, understand?”  
  
“Yes sir!” The soldiers saluted again, and mounted their horses.  
  
General Meyers shook Eva’s hand. “We’ll keep up here for a while. I loaded the wagon up with more MRE’s that should help your people.” He motioned to a couple of small crates that had been loaded on the cart.  
  
“Thank you, General.” Eva replied. General Meyers nodded and looked back at Danny and a semi-conscious Donnie. He reached into the cart and briefly clasped Donnie’s shoulder in encouragement. Donnie barely stirred at the touch. The General then shook Danny’s hand firmly.  
  
“Safe journey to you folks! Mr. Wahlberg is in our prayers. Remember, stay off the main road and keep going until you get to your shelter. God bless us all.”  
  
“How will we know if we’ve won?” Danny asked. He needed some ray of hope to take back to the community, besides Donnie and Ella.  
  
General Meyers smiled, slyly. “Believe me, you’ll know when we've won. You’ll know.” was all he said as he turned and walked back to his soldiers.  
  
“Send these creatures back to hell, man, like they deserve,” Danny said to Miller and the other soldiers as they nodded and started to follow General Meyers back to the armory compound.  
  
Eva nodded to Stewart who took the reins and got the wagon moving - he would drive the first leg of the journey while Eva monitored Donnie from the passenger seat. The small party drove away on their 5 hour trek back to the clinic. Torres was in the front, her specialized rifle at the ready and O’Neil in the rear and together they were going to make sure the civilians got back to safety.  
  
*************  
  
Stewart, with Eva's help, drove the cart over the fields as gently as possible, but faster than they had before. They were making good time but the bumpy 5-hr long trip was pure agony for Donnie. Eva could hear Donnie wheezing and moaning, and as an experienced combat nurse she knew they didn’t have much time left.  
  
Donnie seemed to sense it too.  
  
“Damn,” he swore softly. Danny wiped the sweat off Donnie’s face.  
  
“Sorry, Donnie, Eva and Stewart are trying to drive this thing as smooth as possible,” Danny told his friend.  
  
Donnie smirked then winced. He opened his pain-filled eyes staring up at Danny. “No offense, man, but I wanted to die in Jon’s arms…”  
  
Danny smiled. “Good, then that means you ain’t dying, so shut up!”  
  
Donnie tried to laugh but he hurt so much and it really was getting harder to breath.  
  
“Keep talking to him, Danny,” Eva said as Danny checked Donnie’s bandages that were helping to hold the many broken bones in his chest in place. They were both hoping there wasn't any internal bleeding. “Keep him with us, we’re almost to the clinic! We're going to save his life, this I swear!”  
  
Danny leaned over Donnie so they were almost nose to nose. His gaze holding Donnie’s.  
  
“You hear that, bro?” Danny said, smoothing the pain lines on Donnie’s forehead. “You’re gonna make it, Donnie.” He knew his friend was scared and in terrible pain, but there was no way they were going to lose him, no way!  
  
“Danny, “ Donnie’s voice barely a whisper. He half opened his eyes, and Danny could see the pain and grief in them. “I fucked up... Jon’s gonna...be mad...at me again...” Tears sprang to his eyes. “Please...Tell Jon… m’ sorry...Don’t let him...mope over me too long, ‘kay?...tell… I love him…always...for me…please?”  
  
“Listen, brother, you gotta man up now!” Danny shouted at him. “When we get back you are going to kiss the guy, and tell him you love him forever and then you’re gonna marry him proper you understand? I am finally going to throw the biggest bachelor party you’ve ever seen. Then you two and Jolie are going to live happily ever after got it?”  
  
Donnie tried to smile, while blindly searching for Danny’s hand, his eyes never leaving Danny’s face. Danny grabbed his hand and held tight.“You... always been… my brother from another mother…l-love you, man.”  
  
Danny couldn’t stop the tears of anger and grief. He was not going to lose another brother.  
  
“Yeah, well if you love me you’ll hang in there, Donnie.” ‘Don’t do this to me! Don't do this to Jon, please!’ Danny thought desperately. He had to distract Donnie for just a little while longer. “You’re gonna make Jon a very happy man. You know I remember the look on your face when you saw him for the first time in 15 years…” Danny smiled. “Love at second sight, that’s what I call that moment.”  
  
Donnie smiled painfully. “Yeah… Oh my God, he is HOT! ...never had the hots for... a man before!”  
  
“Freaked you out, I remember!” Danny laughed.  
  
Donnie thought back to the first go-around of NKOTB, when they really were new kids. Just teenagers who thought they knew everything! He remembered how shocked he was to learn Jon was gay, but also determined to keep his ‘secret’. Even though, it brought out a lot of conflicted feelings in Donnie, he never betrayed Jon’s confidence. Their friendship had a rocky start, because Donnie just didn’t understand his attraction to the seemingly, straight-laced, shy boy from Dorchester, with the amazing eyes, in addition to his attraction to anything in a skirt at that time. He and Jon fought with words and sometimes fists, without realizing they were both fighting against that attraction.  
  
Eva spied the clinic and smiled, urging the horse to go faster, not bothering to distract Danny from distracting Donnie. She made the decision to get on the road, it was faster and smoother, and she felt emboldened now that she had Torres and O’Neil with them. From the corner of her eye she saw the B&B, there was no one was outside to see them. She hoped Mark was at the clinic. They arrived at the clinic within five minutes and the soldiers along with Danny lifted Donnie carefully off the cart. To Eva's relief, Mark met them at the door and led them into one of the exam rooms.  
  
Mark barked orders to Eva and Susan as he washed his hands quickly before going to Donnie and started examining his wounds. Eva had already hooked up an IV into Donnie’s arm and checked his vitals. Mark and Eva were speaking to each other softly, and Danny couldn’t understand a word they said. Donnie moaned as Mark gently peeled away the blood-soaked bandages from his chest.  
  
Finally Mark looked up at Danny with alarm.  
  
“What is it, Mark?” Danny exclaimed.  
  
“I need to operate, Daniel,” Mark said, solemnly. “He’s bleeding internally.” He pulled his hair and swore in frustration.  
  
“Why can’t you operate?” Torres asked, puzzled.  
  
“I need proper equipment, anesthetic, working monitors…”  
  
“In other words electricity?” Torres responded. Mark nodded.  
  
“He doesn’t have a chance if I can’t operate…” Mark said quietly.  
  
Danny’s eyes went wide. He clasped Donnie’s hand. “Doc, no…”  
  
Donnie gasped. “I want to…see... Jon…” He squeezed Danny’s hand. “Please? Before…I…”  
  
“Stop it, Donnie! You ain’t dying!” He looked pointedly at Mark. “We have generators.”  
  
“No…” Donnie protested, weakly. “Put us…at risk!”  
  
Torres raised an eyebrow. “What does he mean? If you have generators let’s turn them on.”  
  
“They aren’t connected, we’ve stayed off grid this whole time to keep us invisible to whoever attacked us. That, and there’s no one here that knows how set them up.”  
  
“Well, you got us!" Torres exclaimed. "O’Neil and I can get those up and running for you right away, just show us where they are!”  
  
“The others…” Donnie cried. “Put them… in danger…”  
  
Danny looked down at his friend and smiled. “We’re saving your life! So shut up and stay still!” He kissed Donnie’s forehead. “We’re getting Jon too, okay? He’ll be here soon.” That seemed to comfort Donnie, and Danny looked up at Mark. “I’ll be right back Mark, so start prepping!”  
  
Mark nodded and barked instructions to his nurses, while Danny led Torres and O’Neil to the storage closet where the generators sat. He was encouraged by Torres and O’Neil’s smiles.  
  
“We’ll have you up and running, 10 minutes tops!” They gave Danny the thumbs up and the two soldiers got to work right away.  
  
He ran back to Mark and noticed Donnie was unconscious again, which was probably a good thing. He kissed Donnie’s forehead again and turned to Mark who was getting the operating room ready.  
  
“Can I help, doc?”  
  
Mark looked at him seriously. “We’re going to need volunteers for blood. I know there’s not many of us, but, I think we’ll only need a couple of pints if I can get in there fast enough.”  
  
“I’m O-negative, and I donated regularly. You can have as much as you need. I think Jon is as well, will that help?”  
  
Mark smiled. “You’ve just improved his chances, Daniel! I’ll get Eva to start collecting blood once you get back here with Jon.”  
  
“Dad, I’ll go get him!” Ella stood up from helping the new arrivals into one of the side rooms to clean themselves up. She knew Donnie needed one of his friends with him. “Give me five minutes!” She bolted out of the clinic before anyone could stop her. Danny was proud of her resilience and her newly-found confidence.  
  
Danny rolled up his sleeves and sat next to Donnie, as Mark prepared the operating room. Eva came rushing up to him with a blood work tray.  
  
“You’re Type O?” she asked him as she wrapped the rubber tubing around his arm.  
  
“Yeah, I’m a regular donor,” Danny replied, watching Donnie as she placed the needle in his arm.  
  
“Sorry for any discomfort Danny, we’re kind of running like a field hospital right now.” Eva said, as she adjusted the blood bag.  
  
“So you _were_ in Vietnam.” Danny said. “My dad was too.”  
  
“I tell you, Danny, I’ve seen lots of nasty things in my life that I’d never imagined I’d see again…the last few days have brought all that nightmare of my life back again.” She checked the tubing and Danny saw his blood flowing freely into the bag. He never got squeamish giving blood. He always felt honored to do it.  
  
“Eva, make sure you take as much as you need okay?”  
  
“Listen, we are not losing that young man, you hear? Trust me, I’m going to assist Mark in there, and I’ve saved men in much worse shape than-“  
  
All of a sudden Donnie gasped loudly, his eyes flew open. He sounded like he was choking. Danny couldn’t move, but Eva was surprisingly fast.  
  
“Mark! We need to move stat!” She yelled and Mark came flying out of the OR, scrubs on. “Susan!” and the younger nurse came running. “See to Danny, we need a couple of pints, so get Jon too once he gets here!” Susan nodded, and Danny never felt more helpless in his life!  
  
“You’re gonna be okay, Donnie!” Danny screamed at him as Eva and Mark whisked him into the OR. “We’re right here, man, we love you!” and then his friend was gone. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn’t stop them. That’s how Jon found him when he came bursting through the door with Ella, Julie and Jolie in tow. All of a sudden the clinic lights came to life.  
  
*************  
  
It took only 10 minutes for Ella to retrieve Jon and bring him and the girls to the Clinic. As soon as they burst through the doors, the electric lights switched on – a sight they hadn’t seen in over 9 months! Since it was still daylight and the generators only operated at the clinic, they were hopeful no one on the outside would notice. Even so, Danny thought, it was a risk worth taking if they could save Donnie’s life.  
  
Jon ran to the room but the door was already closed and the younger nurse was waiting for them.  
  
“Am I too late?” Jon asked, mournfully.  
  
“Mark has started the operation, Jon. He couldn’t wait any longer.” she told him. “You can’t go in there right now. We’ve made it as sterile as possible. His chances look very good.”  
  
Jon put a hand over his eyes. “Donnie!” he cried. Danny motioned him over, he was still attached to the IV taking his blood as the now-crying Ella and Julie latched onto him. Jolie was in Jon’s arms, she was wiping the tears off his face with her little hands.  
  
“He was asking for you, Jon, but Mark couldn’t wait any longer.” Danny explained again to his distraught friend. His voice was shaking too. “Jon, you know Mark is the only one who can save Donnie, now. But WE can help by giving him the blood that Donnie needs. You’re type O, right?”  
  
Jon nodded at Danny and knew their brother would give anything to save Donnie’s life. He would do no less for the man he loved. He couldn’t save his beloved husband, Harley, or beloved little brother, Jordan, but he was for damn sure going to save Donnie! He was NOT going to lose him, too! Jon held out his arm to Susan and said desperately, “You take as much as he needs, okay?”  
  
*************  
  
Danny waited with Jon on the comfortable chairs of the lobby, for any news on the operation’s progress. It had already been two hours, and Susan had taken the donated blood into the operating room. Danny told Jon as much as he could about the rescue operation and how Donnie had saved his life and how his bravery saving Talia and losing sight of him for only a moment, landed Donnie on the operating room table. Jon didn’t blame Danny, he knew no one could stop Donnie from doing what he had to do to save a child’s life. Danny also told him about Talia not being Brian’s biological daughter, but, rather his victim - they would.probably never know the full story behind it. Jon was not sorry for shooting the psychopath. At least the little girl was safe with them for the time being.  
  
Neither Eve or Susan came back to ask for more blood the friends didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. The other community members who had heard the pair were back with Ella, had gladly volunteered when Danny told them Donnie needed blood. Now they all stood by for any word on Donnie. Ella sat on the lobby floor with Julie and Jolie, playing board games and talking. The younger girls stayed by her side, not letting her out of their sight, even as Talia and Joy joined them.  
  
Torres and O’Neil decided to wait with them and answer Danny’s and other community members’ questions about the attacks and the Combatants. The soldiers either didn’t know much more than they did or they weren’t talking. Danny appreciated Torres’ demeanor and she gave them straight answers to all their questions. Danny was quick to back up Torres when Trevor got a bit testy, but Torres was handling the older man’s terse questions like a champ, which made Danny smile fondly at her. O’Neil was smirking, as it seemed like the two had really taken a liking to each other.  
  
Jon sat quietly waiting and praying for Donnie. ‘He was asking for you, Jon.’ Danny’s words ringing in his mind. Donnie hated being alone. He was glad Danny had been there with him, but Jon wanted to be the last one Donnie saw before risky surgery. What if this was the last time D- ‘No! Don’t think that, Jon! Donnie’s strong! He’s gonna make it!’ Jon forced his mind to focus on his love for Donnie. He projected all his love towards Donnie through those doors. He thought he could feel Donnie too and he held onto that. ‘Stay with me, Donnie! I love you! I love you so damn much!’  
  
*************  
  
_Donnie opened his eyes. The dim room looked familiar. He was lying on one of the clinic beds, and his chest was on fire, but he couldn’t move! It was so hard to breathe!_  
  
_“Jon!” He cried out, but his voice was barely a whisper. He was alone and he was scared._  
  
_Suddenly a hand clasped his. “Hang in there, Donnie! You’re not alone.” a voice said, but he couldn’t see who said it. The voice was familiar and calm. Mark? Paul?_  
  
_“Where am I? Please, tell me where Jon is, I want to see him!” Donnie pleaded._  
  
_“He’s with you, can’t you feel him?” Another calm voice said. Harley?_  
  
_A sudden, familiar warmth enveloped him. Jon! That WAS Jon!_  
  
_“I want to see Jon!” Donnie cried out again. Someone clasped his other hand._  
  
_“You’re going to be okay, Donnie. Love is here.”_  
  
_"Love?” Donnie asked, suddenly the pain was going away and his eyes were closing again._  
  
_“Everything will be okay now.”_  
  
_“Thank God, it’s going to be okay! They’ve been through so much!”_  
  
_Then Donnie knew no more._  
  
*************  
  
After the fourth hour of waiting, Mark exited the operating room. Jon was on his feet in an instant.  
  
“Mark!” He cried, his eyes went wide at the sight of the bright red blood stains on Mark’s coat. Mark took off his mask and wiped his brow before looking at Jon with remorse.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jon, that you didn’t get a chance to see Donnie before the surgery, but I had no choice–“ he stopped when he saw Jon’s devastated expression at those words. He really had to watch his bedside manner! “No, Jon, he’s okay! I’m happy to tell you that bullheaded friend of yours is going to be okay! We got to him in time thanks to Danny, Eva and the General’s people.”  
  
Jon sobbed loudly as he hugged Mark tightly not caring about the blood stains. “Thank you, Mark! Thank you!” He sobbed. Danny joined them. His best friend was going to live!  
  
Torres and O’Neil cheered along with the other civilians. The soldiers had great admiration for the tenacity and strength of Donnie, in fact, for all the survivors of the little village. The struggle to survive had brought them closer together. It warmed Torres’ heart to see the love the villagers felt for the former boy-banders and that love was obviously returned. The soldiers knew they had to leave them, but Torres wanted to make one more sweep of the area, to give the civilians some peace of mind and to allow Donnie to recover in peace.  
  
*************  
  
Danny helped Stewart, Amanda and Joy prepare provisions for their journey back to their home which was about five miles west of the clinic off a small country road. The soldiers had even given them a few boxes of MRE’s and other emergency provisions. Even though the community was more than willing to have them stay, Stewart and Amanda longed to get back to the safety of their own home.  
  
“Thank you for all you’ve done for us, Daniel,” Stewart said as he shook Danny’s hand. “We are proper neighbors now. Our farm has a few cows for milk, and a few dozen chickens. Maybe we can meet each month or so and exchange milk and eggs for some of Jon’s veggies?”  
  
Danny smiled widely and nodded. “Maybe we can help you with your fields too before winter sets in.”  
  
Stewart watched the girls playing and his eyes settled on Talia. “That poor girl gets along great with your little ones. Is she going to stay here?”  
  
“No, Daddy! Talia’s coming with us!” Joy cried. “She’s my sister now, right Mama?”  
  
Amanda looked at Stewart. “She’s very sweet, Stew. She’s been through so much, she needs a family and to talk to others that went through the same thing she went through… I’d like to adopt her.”  
  
Joy looked at her parents with a hopeful expression. Talia quietly stood by Joy’s side.  
  
Stewart knelt in front of the little girl. Talia flinched a little and Joy grabbed her hand.  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid anymore, Talia! This is my Daddy and he’s a good person, mama is too. Our house is big enough too! We have a farm with cows, chickens and lots of places to explore! I always wanted a sister!”  
  
Stewart smiled gently at Talia. “Talia, would you like to live with us and be part of our family? Our house wasn’t hurt, and you can share a room with Joy…”  
  
Talia looked at Stewart, then at Amanda who smiled, and Joy who looked back with pleading eyes. She looked back at Stewart and tears of happiness came to her eyes as she nodded and hugged him. Amanda and Joy joined in. The community cried tears of happiness for the little family.  
  
Danny shook Stewart and Amanda’s hands as they were leaving, and Ella and Julie said their goodbyes to Joy and Talia. “Please let us know how Donnie is doing, okay?” Amanda asked.  
  
“Sure,” Danny replied. “Mark said he’ll be up and walking in a few days. Jon will make sure of it!”  
  
Amanda hugged Danny. “Thank you so much for all you and Donnie did for Joy and me, Danny! I will forever be appreciative! Your Ella is a brave and strong girl, and I'm happy to see she'll be surrounded by love." Danny nodded. He was ready for a talk with his eldest who had been through a very, traumatic experience. He knew Mark would be a big help too.  
  
"Please, visit us anytime, okay?" Danny said.  
  
Amanda and Stewart nodded and Stewart shook Danny’s hand again. “You’re always welcome in our home, you hear?”  
  
Danny and his daughters waved to the small family as they turned to leave.  
  
*************  
  
Torres and O’Neil conferred with Danny before they left to rejoin their squad. They were leaving the cart and the two horses with the community. They would certainly help Danny and Trevor retrieve more supplies for the community from the remains of the stores in the surrounding area. The four women they had rescued decided to stay with the community and Mark welcomed them. “We still have plenty of room for you,” Mark told them, and they smiled gratefully at him. They were traumatized by their ordeal and Mark knew one of them was pregnant. They would all need his and Eva’s help.  
  
Danny also had the soldiers show him, Mark, Eva and Ella how to take the generators back offline once Donnie was out of the woods. Since there was still a threat of Combatants in the area, the generator would stay off. They also showed them how to re-activate them if there was another emergency the clinic had to handle.  
  
“Thank you, for all you did for us,” Danny told them as they mounted their horses to leave. Torres’ hand lingered in his.  
  
Torres smiled, “If any of you changes your mind about joining us…”  
  
Danny smiled back, and squeezed her hand. “I think I’ll leave that for you professionals. I have 2 daughters to raise and I’m counting on you to make sure they have a future.”  
  
“Hey, we are your tax dollars at work, sir,” O’Neil quipped. Danny really liked that guy.  
  
“Godspeed to you. When this is over, you know where to find me for that drink I owe you!” Danny said. Torres held his hand tighter, and looked into Danny’s eyes.  
  
“You can count on that!” She leaned down and whispered to Danny. “And maybe something more, yeah? You handsome man, you!”  
  
Danny actually blushed and Torres laughed. “See ya later!” she saluted and she and O’Neil galloped away, back to the battlefront.  
  
Danny shook his head and his smile widened, that woman was bold! He had to admit, Torres was a real looker too, strong and sharp as a tack-just his type!  
  
*************  
  
As soon as Mark was satisfied Donnie was out of danger, he removed the respirator and let Donnie breathe on his own. Mark let Danny know that it was okay to turn off the generators. The survivors sighed sadly at the loss of electricity having forgotten how nice having it was! But, until they knew the Combatants they had faced were completely gone they wouldn’t risk it. Mark had candles alight in the small recovery room, Jon was currently occupying the small chair next to Donnie’s bed. He held Donnie’s calloused hand and watched his pale face for any sign of consciousness.  
  
Danny put a hand on Jon’s shoulders. Relief on his features, now that he knew his friend was going to be okay and so was Jon. He needed to get home with the girls before it got dark. He really needed to be around his girls now, hold them tight after the horrors he had seen in the last few days.  
  
“I’m heading home with the girls, Jon,” Danny said. Jon could hear the fatigue in his voice. He stood up and hugged Danny tightly. Danny’s muscular arms wrapped around him in relief, he knew then that Jon didn’t blame him for Donnie’s injuries.  
  
“Thank you for bringing him home to me, Danny,” Jon cried. “I love him so much!”  
  
Danny nodded and patted Jon on the back knowingly. “I know you do. You make him very happy, Jon.”  
  
“You do too, you’re his best friend, Danny, and mine too. Always.” Jon squeezed him harder then released Danny and stood back. “I’m glad you’re home safe too, the girls missed you so much!”  
  
Danny nodded, he had missed them too. “We’re family, Jon. We gotta look out for each other, especially that hothead!” He pointed at an unconscious Donnie. Jon smiled fondly at Donnie, and Danny could see the love in his eyes. Finally, it looked like they were going to have a chance to be together, and Danny was going to do what he could to make that happen for his friends.  
  
Danny left Jon’s embrace and leaned over to kiss Donnie on the forehead. “See you tomorrow, bro. Love you.”  
  
He stood up and clapped Jon on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Jon. Get some rest too, and thank you for looking after my girls. I’ll bring Jolie in the morning, okay?”  
  
Jon nodded and sat back down next to Donnie. Danny opened the door to leave and looked back smiling, those two totally deserved each other!  
  
  
*************  
  
Donnie stirred slightly and groaned. Jon gripped his hand tighter and caressed his forehead, trying his best to soothe him.  
  
“I gave him something for pain and it should kick in soon, so he may only be conscious for a short while. But he’s going to be okay, Jon.” Mark gave Jon a reassuring nod. “I’ll leave you two alone. Call me if you need me.” He quietly left the room.  
  
“Donnie,” Jon whispered letting tears of relief flow down his handsome face as Donnie opened his eyes, slightly wincing in pain. His chest felt like it was on fire every time he took a breath.  
  
“Jon?” he asked, his voice soft and gravely. Jon wished he had soothing ice as he knew Donnie’s throat was also painfully sore. Jon smiled at him and brought Donnie’s hand to his cheek and nodded, his other hand caressing his friends’ bruised face.  
  
“Thank God, Donnie, thank God,” Jon cried.  
  
“Shhh,” Donnie soothed his friend even through his own pain. “It’s okay, beautiful, it’s okay. You know I hate to see you cry, Jon.”  
  
Jon smiled and gave a short laugh. “Then stop making me cry.” He admonished gently.  
  
“Where am I?” Donnie asked, his eyes darted around the room. “Danny? The little girl…is she okay?”  
  
“They’re okay, Donnie. Talia, the little girl you saved, is fine.” Donnie smiled, relieved. ’So, that was Talia?’. He was happy that the poor little girl was going to be safe now. “Danny said you kicked major ass getting her away from Dillon’s soldiers. You’re a hero, Donnie. My hero.” Jon squeezed his hand affectionately. How could he be angry at his friend, always a champion for children, and the ones he loved? It was exasperating, but that was one of the things Jon loved so much about him. “Mark said you’re going to be okay, now that you’re awake, but it’s going to take a while to get you on your feet. I’m going to be here for you every step of the way.”  
  
Donnie squeezed his hand. “And Ella? Is she okay?” Donnie asked, “We got her back?”  
  
“Yes!” Jon answered and smiled. “You guys saved her and Danny, Eva and Mark saved you. They brought you back to me.” Tears flowed freely down Jon’s face as he relived the absolute fear of almost losing Donnie. “You- You had several broken ribs and internal bleeding. They had to operate on you…” He paused at the painful memory. “It’s been about two days, since. The longest two days of my life!”  
  
Donnie gripped Jon’s hand tighter.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, now, Jon. I swear! From now on, nothing’s gonna keep me away from you!”  
  
Jon nodded, as Donnie with gentle fingers, wiped the tears from his cheek.  
  
“Jon, I have to tell you… I love you so much and I wanna marry you,” Donnie said, his voice slurring. “You wanna marry me?” his voice barely a whisper. The meds were slowly kicking in, but Donnie’s pain was evident and Jon would give anything to take that away from him. All he could do now was comfort him until the painkillers fully kicked in.  
  
“Of course, Donnie Wahlberg, I wanna marry you, but ask me again when you’re not high on painkillers!” Jon joked, smiling happily.  
  
“I’m high on love, baby,” Donnie smirked. “Loving you.”  
  
“I love you too, Donnie, so much. I always have.” Jon answered, placing soft kisses on Donnie’s hand. Donnie smiled, body trembling with pain, but at that moment he was the happiest man on earth, seeing that love shining back at him in Jon’s bright hazel eyes. He thought he’d never see him again.  
  
“Why don’t you bring those lips up here?” Donnie asked, and Jon smiled back as he stood up and brought his lips to Donnie’s.  
  
“Don’t ever leave me, Donnie,” Jon pleaded looking deep into Donnie’s eyes.  
  
“Never,” Donnie promised as he threaded his fingers through Jon’s thick hair and kissed him sweetly. “Never.”  
  
  
*************  
  
Two and a half weeks later, Mark closed the chart and smiled at Donnie.  
  
“Well, Donnie, how does it feel to finally get out of here and home to your family?” Mark raised a finger. “You still need to take it easy for a few more weeks! No heavy lifting!”  
  
“No offense, Mark, but I am so ready to go home! Got things to do – like get married!” Donnie beamed.  
  
Mark’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? You mean, Lt. Torres?” Donnie could see Mark trying to figure out how Donnie would have had time to woo her.  
  
Donnie laughed. “No, doc, I’d have to fight Danny for her. No, it’s not Torres!”  
  
Mark looked very puzzled, Donnie could see him go through prospective brides in his mind. ‘Really,’ Donnie thought, ‘how clueless could this man be?’  
  
“Okay, Donnie, I give up. Who is the lucky lady?”  
  
Donnie grinned even wider. “Jon Knight, of course! But I don’t think he’d appreciate being called the ‘lucky lady’.”  
  
Mark’s surprised expression was adorable!  
  
“My goodness, Donnie! I had no idea it was like that!”  
  
“Like what?” Donnie asked, his smile gone and replaced by a wary look. ‘Oh boy, here it comes, Donnie. What you’ve always been afraid of – other peoples’ judgement. Guess, I’m gonna have to get used to that reaction even at the end of the world.’ He thought. ‘But I’m in love with Jon, who happens to be a man, the best person in the whole wide world loves me and I don’t care who doesn’t like it!’  
  
Mark raised his hands. “I’m sorry Donnie, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded! I’m just surprised at myself for not seeing it sooner! Of course, it would be Jon. How could I miss the looks you two give each other and his utter devotion to you and you to him! I’m so dense! My wife was so right about me!” He laughed, and winked at Donnie. “I guess that’s one piece of marital advice I can give you – always listen to your better half!”  
  
Donnie’s smile returned as Mark hugged him carefully.  
  
“Congratulations, Donnie! I am very happy for you!”  
  
“Thank you, Doc! I’m happy for me too!”  
  
“So, when’s the happy day?”  
  
“As soon as possible, but I have to make it official first! That’s my first task for today,” Donnie reached in his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful gold band. “Can you believe Danny made this? I know Jon’s ring size–I helped his late husband shop for his ring.” Donnie grew quiet for a moment. He tucked the ring back in his jacket and looked seriously at Mark. “Jon deserves all the love and happiness left in the world… I plan on giving him that everyday. You and Eva gave me – us—that chance, thank you, Mark.”  
  
Mark nodded. “Well, I had a lot of help. You have a lot of people here that love you, Donnie, I think you’ll find they will all be supportive of you and Jon. I too, wish you both all the happiness and love that’s left in this world. I can’t think of anyone else more deserving of it than you two.”  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jon walked in with Jolie in his arms.  
  
“Oh, there’s my favorite girl!” Donnie cried and carefully took a giggling Jolie in his arms.  
  
“Don’t move too much, Jolie,” Jon said to the toddler. “Don’t hurt Uncle Dub.”  
  
“Dub, better now?” Jolie asked, puzzled.  
  
Donnie nodded. “Yes, owies all better now, thank you sweetie!” He kissed her cheek and she put her arms around his neck. Jon was next and gave Donnie a brief and careful hug and then reached into his back pocket.  
  
“I brought something for you, Donnie.” Jon smirked and held out Donnie’s wallet. “I kept it safe for you.”  
  
Donnie smiled at him as he took his wallet from Jon’s hand, eyes shining with happiness.  
  
“You ready to go home, Donnie?” Jon asked, softly.  
  
“More than ready!” Donnie replied happily and gave John a reassuring kiss on the lips. Jon raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked over at Mark nervously.  
  
Donnie laughed at Jon’s confusion. Donnie decided their new life started now. He loved Jon and the whole world was going to know it! He felt liberated!  
  
“Alright! Let’s go home!” Donnie gave Jolie a raspberry on her cheek setting off her giggling again, and he grabbed Jon’s hand. “See you later, Doc!” He winked at Mark and together he, Jon and Jolie left the clinic and walked back to the cottage.  
  
Once they were out of the building, Mark motioned Eva and Susan the coast was clear and the trio followed Donnie and Jon quietly back to their cottage. They didn’t want to miss out on the commotion that was sure to come!  
  
*************  
  
Once Donnie, Jon and Jolie stepped inside the house they were greeted by the rest of the community.  
  
“Surprise!” they cried in unison, and Donnie WAS surprised. How did he not notice the clinic was so quiet? His smile lit up the room and it was beautiful to see after so long.  
  
“Oh my goodness, guys!” Donnie cried. “What is all this?”  
  
“Welcome home, Donnie!” they cheered, and starting singing, ‘For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow’.  
  
“The people just wanted to say thanks, Don, for what you did to save our community.” Danny explained coming up to him and giving his brother a hug.  
  
“It wasn’t just me, Danny, you know that!” Donnie admonished, blushing a little. “People, Danny Wood is a badass – if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here now. Thank you, brother!” He hugged Danny closer as the people cheered.  
  
Jon hugged Danny next. “Thank you, Danny!” Now it was Danny’s turn to blush as his daughters looked on proudly.  
  
Donnie's eyes found Mark, Eva and Susan in the crowd. "Thank you Mark, Eva and Stewart...and Susan and those brave soldiers for saving my life!"  
  
Everyone cheered again as the doctor and his team blushed. The band of brothers were together again; the backbone of their fragile community.  
  
Jon pulled away from Danny as Donnie raised his hands to shush the crowd. He looked over at Jon, while Danny went to stand by his daughters. The moment had arrived.  
  
As the crowd quieted down, Jon was still smiling at Donnie.  
  
“I got ya,” Jon crowed, so proud of himself for organizing the kind of homecoming Donnie deserved. Donnie’s smile grew wider.  
  
“You think so, huh?” Donnie said, and some of the crowd began to snicker. Jon’s smiled faded as Donnie turned to face him. “Well, my friend, I think I got you.” He looked back at the crowd with a smirk. “And I think I’ll keep him!” Ella and Julie laughed. The crowd looked at each other with knowing glances.  
  
“Jon, I have to thank you for getting our family and our new family together. I’d like to think of this as one of the most important days of our lives.” Now it sounded to Jon that this was Donnie’s ego talking. Donnie smiled wider, Jon was so cute when he was clueless. “Yes, I say the most important day of our lives, because I need witnesses.” Donnie cleared his throat. ‘Well, here goes,’ he thought as he dropped to one knee and reached into his pocket. Jon gasped, his eyes growing wide as Donnie opened the small box to reveal a simple gold band. “Jonathan Rashleigh Knight-Rodriguez, would you do me the honor of becoming my partner in crime, in love and in life? Will you marry me?”  
  
Tears sprang to Jon’s eyes as the crowd waited for his answer. He smiled lovingly at Donnie, his rogue, the thorn in his side for almost his entire life, his everything. “Yes.” He said softly.  
  
“What?” Danny said, holding a hand to his ear. The crowd laughed. “We couldn’t hear you, Jon!”  
  
Jon looked at the crowd and then back down at Donnie. He was positively glowing. “I said YES!” he yelled, happily.  
  
The crowd cheered as Jon knelt down in front of Donnie and kissed him soundly to the whoops and cheers of the crowd. Then Danny and the girls hugged them.  
  
“Wait a minute, everyone!” Donnie cried. “Time out!”  
  
The crowd quieted down. “What’s the matter, Donnie? You can’t back out now!” Danny joked.  
  
“No way,” Donnie said. He was still holding Jon’s left hand in his. His eyes widened as he noticed Jon’s bare finger. Jon smiled at him and nodded, Donnie didn’t know how his smile could get even wider, but it did. “I love you, Jon. Now I just have to put this on you to make it official!” Jon and the crowd laughed as Donnie fumbled to take the ring out of the box and he gently and deliberately while looking deep into Jon’s eyes, placed the ring on Jon’s finger. Jon kissed him deeply again to the sound of the crowd. Donnie’s heart was bursting with happiness!  
  
*************  
  
Donnie stood quietly outside the garden, as Eva patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and entered the garden to take her seat. He could hear Danny’s guitar starting to play the ‘Wedding March’. His cue to begin the walk down the small garden path to his soon-to-be husband, Jonathan. The day he had been waiting for probably his whole adult life. He looked at the sky, looking for a sign or a blessing from loved ones lost who would have been rejoicing and sharing this day with them.  
  
Jordan would have sung before the ceremony and he and his mother would have given Jon away. Joe would be standing proudly beside his ‘big brother’ at the altar and would have sung for their first dance. Donnie’s mother would have walked with him with pride in her eyes, she always adored Jon. His brothers would be standing, waiting for him at the altar, ready to pounce on him after the ceremony. And Harley… Tears came to his eyes as he thought of Harley.  
  
“I’m not taking him away from you, Harley,” Donnie said out loud. “I know you loved him, you took care of him… but I will do that from now on. Jon will know love, happiness and fulfillment, all the things you gave him. He will always love you, you know. I love you, too. You were the best thing that happened to Jon. You made my best friend smile, you made him laugh. Thank you. I promise you, I will love him, honor and protect him for as much time as we have left. Rest in peace, Harley, until we all meet again, then, we get to share!” He smirked at the sky and blew a kiss. Suddenly a warm, comforting breeze blew the fall yellow and red leaves all around him. His eyes widened and he smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered and turned and walked to the beginning of the garden path. At the end, was the Jonathan of his visions waiting for him: tall, healthy, his loving, hazel eyes shining in happiness. And his smile… the smile that belonged to Donnie alone, the one that spoke to his heart and told him he was loved and treasured. Donnie smiled in return and started to walk toward his future.  
  
*************  
  
The wedding and reception were a community affair. Everyone pitched in to make it the happy, special occasion it deserved to be. For the moment, they all felt safe, and it had been a long time since they felt such peace.  
  
Though he wasn’t an ordained minister, Mark had insisted on officiating their wedding.  
  
“I know you are ordained, Donnie, and right now the laws of our land are in limbo, but officially you can’t officiate your own wedding.” Mark told Donnie and Jon shortly after Donnie’s proposal in front of the community. “I am a simple country doctor, but I would be honored to officiate the union of you and Jon. Maybe when things are settled with the combatants, you can make it really official later, but I would consider it a privilege if you would allow me the honor of marrying you.”  
  
Donnie and Jon both agreed. They loved each other, and official or not, they were committed to each other through good times and bad, through sickness and health, forsaking all others to the end of their days, and they wanted to proclaim it to the world, even if their world contained only about a dozen people.  
  
So, Donnie and Jonathan exchanged their vows to one another in front of their new family, people who were brought together by a great tragedy, and who were now united in survival. And when Mark pronounced them married, no one was afraid to shout out in joy as they kissed to ‘seal the deal’ as Donnie put it. Their love for each other was a beautiful thing to witness, and it brought them all closer together and gave them strength and hope for the new future ahead of them.  
  
The reception was as extravagant as only Danny could make it. The girls had helped him set up the patio with candles, streamers and Ella had found the nice tablecloths and silverware that had been tucked away in the B&B’s pantry. He had also cleared the B&B’s main dining room for dancing and cutting the wedding cake that Eva and Troya had made, complete with frosting using milk from one of Trevor and Amanda’s cows, and precious eggs from their hens. The main fare was still mostly all Vegan, with the exception of the chicken salad made with canned chicken and Spam steaks Danny had improved in making. Danny had really gotten creative with ingredients from the MRE’s General Meyers had given them!  
  
There were speeches and cheers but most importantly there was music. Danny played the guitar while Ella and Julie sang ‘I’ll be Loving You Forever’ as their wedding song. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house as Jon and Donnie danced, remembering their lost brothers. Jon sang his old-practiced lines tearfully, imagining that he was still singing background to his little brother’s lead. Jon’s voice was still as beautiful as Donnie remembered it was – he had always considered Jordan, Joey and Jon the real singers of the group. Both dancers were sobbing by the end of the song, as the guests clapped. Most knew the significance of the song in Danny, Jon and Donnie’s life, and a reminder of a world lost, yet love stubbornly remained, and that’s how they wanted to honor their missing brothers on their special day.  
  
There were more speeches, upbeat songs for dancing thanks to Danny’s guitar and his daughters, and Jon’s eyes teared up from how beautiful the girls sounded. Donnie remembered Danny’s frustration at not being able to find any cassettes or CDs in the cottage or stores he and Trevor frequented to salvage canned and packaged goods for the community. So the cottages’ ancient battery-operated boom box and record player sat silent and empty on the kitchen shelf. Danny improvised by penning a few dance songs just for the occasion, which also included an acoustic rendition of the Chicken Dance, which was surprisingly amazing. “You can’t have a party without music, damnit!” Danny told Donnie. “It’s just not natural!” Donnie knew Danny was a true romantic at heart!  
  
*************  
  
Jon stepped away from the boisterous wedding reception, which had moved to the B&B's dining room for cake and fruit salad, and he walked out onto the empty patio. He knew when he started to feel overwhelmed he needed to step away and get his bearings again. Nothing did that better than admiring Mother Nature’s beauty. He walked up to the railing of the patio and admired the beautiful colors of the sky as the sun began to descend in the West. Soon it would be time for the party goers to head home once again before it got too dark. Jon sighed and reveled in the beauty of the fall colors in the fading sunlight.  
  
Donnie watched his husband for a moment—he had to pinch himself to remind himself that it wasn’t a dream—Jon was his and he was Jon’s. And now his husband was standing at the railing staring off into the distance, the glow of the setting sun sparkling off the natural highlights in his dark hair; it took Donnie’s breath away. Jon was a beautiful sight to behold indeed! He looked down at the ring on his left hand and smiled. Danny had outdone himself again by making a matching ring for him. He walked up behind Jon and put his arms around him and softly kissed the nape of his neck, reveling in the fact that he could do that now.  
  
“What are you doing out here, Jon? It’s going to be dark soon.” Donnie asked, nuzzling closer.  
  
Jon put his arms around Donnie’s and sighed. It felt good to be loved again. He never thought he would ever feel like this again, even in the midst of the Apocalypse. He felt truly blessed and he sighed in happiness.  
  
“I was just thinking…” Jon answered and turned around in Donnie’s arms. Their eyes met.  
  
“Thinking, huh?” Donnie smirked, mischievously. “What? About later?”  
  
Jon smirked back. “Maybe… that, and other things.” He demurred, and then became serious. “I was just thinking about how far we’ve come…” His fingers gently traced over a small, still-healing scar on Donnie’s cheek. “All the things we’ve been through…all that we’ve lost…and here we are, together, married—to each other.”  
  
Donnie nodded. “We’ve come a long way, baby. And now we go the rest of the way TOGETHER, no matter what. I want to grow old with you.” He ran a hand through Jon’s thick, raven locks. “Sigh, at least one of us will keep his hair.”  
  
“You’re always gonna be gorgeous, Donnie.” Jon smiled and kissed his husband deeply. Donnie had always known what he needed to hear; now the future was less scary knowing that the strong, ever-optimistic Donnie, would be by his side. When he pulled back his light eyes were glistening.  
  
“Whoa…” Donnie exclaimed happily. “What was that for?”  
  
“I love you, Donnie Knight-Wahlberg. I just want to let you know that, always. I’ll never take you for granted.” Jon whispered, sincerely. He squeezed Donnie lovingly. “I can’t wait to show you how much I truly love you.”  
  
Donnie squeezed back, “Yeah, babe, me too...Let’s get this Honeymoon started...” he whispered against Jon’s lips before kissing him back, giving as good as he got.  
  
”When do the guests leave again?” Jon asked, breathlessly, between kisses. Donnie laughed affectionately at his husband.  
  
“I love you with all that I am, Jonathan Rashleigh Knight-Rodriguez-Wahlberg, for always,” Donnie declared, happily. Jon’s smile widened at Donnie saying his full name. In the uncertain future before them, it brought peace and cherished happiness to Jon’s wounded heart. Donnie’s soul sang with a joy he’d never known and they kissed deeply again.  
  
All of a sudden the patio floodlights sizzled on with a bright flash, making them break their kiss in surprise. They heard gasps from the patrons inside the house as the electricity roared back to life all around them, with a thunderous sound. Donnie and Jon both stared wide-eyed at each other. Donnie's look of uncertainty slowly faded and was replaced by a happy, knowing smile. ‘You’ll know when we’ve won,’ General Meyers’ voice said in Donnie’s mind as he remembered what the General had said when asked how the survivors would know if the military had finally defeated the Combatants. He thought he was just dreaming those words as he drifted in and out of consciousness in that cart. General Meyers’ promised victory sign was heard loud and clear!  
  
“Donnie! Jon!” Danny shouted excitedly from inside the house. “Get in here! We’re picking up something on the radio!”  
  
A worried expression crossed Jon's face. Donnie squeezed Jon’s hand, he was still smiling, hope and determination shining in his eyes as he gazed at his husband. Jon, now encouraged, smiled in return as he squeezed Donnie's hand back. The couple headed into the noisy house.  
  
A new era had begun.  



End file.
